Culture Clash at Hogwarts
by strawberry explosion
Summary: Harry Potter lives at a world of spells, magical creatures and potions. The host club lives at a world of luxury, paparazzi and high class. the question is, are these worlds ready to collide? starts out wacky but eventually gets more angsty COMPLETE!
1. When Worlds Colide

**A.N.** My first crossover Yay!!! Okay, I tried my best to base this story on the book.

**Story adjustments**: this story took place during the fourth year in Hogwarts. Let's just say that Harry and the gang are sixteen instead of fourteen, the same age as Haruhi. But the plot line is still the same; Harry competes in the triwizard tournament, meets Voldemort at the end of the year.

Plus in the book Hermione said that electronics could not operate at Hogwarts, let's just say that it could since poor Kyouya would lose his laptop. Now let's just skip ahead when Harry meets Tamaki, flashbacks would come on later.

* * *

Culture Clash 

Ch. 1: when worlds collide

Harry Potter was soaring through the air, trying to run away from a dragon. Not just an ordinary dragon, a Hungarian horntail. The most vicious one of it's kind. He goes up as high as he could get to get away from the dragon's reach. Then he heardsa low screeching sound from far away. Harry look towards where it came from and saw a speck of light but he did not take the time to figure out what it was.

He dives down and snatches the golden egg right under the Hungarian horntail's nose. The crowd cheers as Harry shows of his 'trophy'.

As he descends to the ground he was greeted by many praises coming from everywhere and the cheering of the crowd as he is being escorted towards the medical tent. After a few moments the crowd thinns down and he saw Hermione on the door.

"Hermione." Harry said as he stands up from his bed. Harry runs towards her best friend and gives her a big hug.

"There's someone here to see you." Hermione says when the they parted. She moves aside to show Ron, his other best friend.

"I'm sorry mate." He says as he enters the tent. He mentions about the fight they had about entering the Triwizard tournament.

"It's okay."

"I should have listened to you when you said you didn't put you name in the goblet of fire."

"No it's okay."

"You idiots." Hermione says as she gives a toothy grin. The three friends smiles at each other and glad that their friendship was fixed.

"Excuse me." Dumbledore says as he enters he tent.

"Professor Dumbledore." They all say "I'm just here to say congratulations to Mr. Potter and I hope that he would remember that the golden egg would serve as a clue for the next challenge." Dumbledore say

"Thank you professor." Harry said. Dumbledore nodded and heads outside the tent. "Wait professor." Harry says as Harry reaches up his hand. Dumbledore turns around. "Umm… Professor, I think I heard a sound."

"A what?" Hermione asks.

"A sound, while I was flying I heard a deep screeching sound. I looked at where it came from and I saw a small speck of light in the sky. It might be something serious." Harry says as he gives hand signals about what he was talking about.

The people around looks at him strangely and in disbelief. Then they looks towards Dumbledore. "Well, if Mr. Potter says he heard a sound then we better check it out." Dumbledore said. He turns around to leave the tent. "Well come on." He insists when no one tried to follow him.

Mr. Crouch, Cornelius Fudge (the minister of Magic) Harry and his friends, Fleur Delacour and many others follows Dumbledore outside the tent. "Harry, can you tell us where you found that light you were saying." Dumbledore says as he walks towards the spot where Harry waschased after by the Hungarian horntail a while back.

"Yes Professor." Harry leaves the crowd and walks towards the spot where he heard the sound. "Right over here Professor, while I was flying my broomstick I saw it."

Everybody looks up and saw an airplane soaring above them high above the sky. Now the sound was clearly heard and it was obvious that the airplane was the one's making the sound. But naturally no one knew what it was and airplane except for Hermione who is a muggle born and Harry who lived in the muggle world most of his life.

"What is that?" Cornelius Fudge asks as he points at the airplane.

"It's an airplane." says Hermione.

"A what plane?" asks Mr. Crouch.

"An airplane, muggles use it as a transportation device." Says Hermione. Everybody looks at the airplane once more in wonder of how muggle improvs their technology. Then suddenly, seven things comes out of the airplane. Everybody is now wondering what the muggles could have been thinking dropping of seven things into private property.

But as the seven 'things' descends. The speculators soon realizes they were people! Everybody scatters and starts to panic but only Harry was the one who's quick enough to hop in his broomstick and flew towards the seven people falling.

Harry flies as fast as he could and grabbs one of the falling people. The person spoke in a language he doesn't know and seems to be struggling out of his grasp. "Stop struggling!" he said. And quickly drops of the person to Madam Pomfry (the nurse on Hogwarts) Harry flies up once more to get the others but stopps when he sees them opening their parachute and safely gliding to the ground.

When the six strangers set foot on the ground, they immediately took of their parachute bags and run towards their friend. "Haruhi! Are you okay?" they say in Japanese. Ignoring the people around them, they approach Haruhi and Tamaki helped her sit up.

"I'm okay." She says as she stands up.

"Did you guys saw that? That guy flew with a broomstick!!" Hikaru exclaims in Japanese.

"And the people around doesn't even think it's strange." Hunny said.

"Yeah, what are these people?" Kaoru asked. The host club looked at the people around them strangely.

The withes and wizards around them looked at them strangely, wondering what seven muggles from another country could be doing in their school. They also wonder how the muggles could possibly see Hogwarts since for muggles, it looks like ruins. Especially they were wondering what they're talking about, except for Mr. Crouch who speaks over 100 languages.

"Excuse me but who may you be?" Mr. Crouch asks in Japanese. Sudden realization struck the host club and they stand up straight. They were wearing jumper suits since they weren't allowed to parachute down on their normal clothes. Their faces were covered with goggles and their hair was hidden inside their helmets.

Every witch and wizard is now pointing their wands towards them. But the host club just wondered why these people are wearing strange robes and points at them with a stick.

"We're sorry for our disturbance but were looking for Fleur Delacour." Tamaki said in English. Now everybody was looking at Fleur. "Zes?" she said.

Tamaki grabbed her and kissed her on both cheeks. "It's me! Tamaki your cousin! Oh how long I've waited to meet you!"

"Vat ish thish verson shtalking avout?" Fleur said.

"I'm your Aunt Gabrielle's (1) son!" exclaimed Tamaki. Fleur thought about it for a minute then realization struck her. "Aunt Gabrielle!! I revember my mother sthalk avout her vhen I vas lible!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Then the two started talking rapid French and showing that they were obviously enjoying catching up with each other. "Excuse me." Mr. Crouch said. Everybody looked at him. "But I'm afraid that there's the matter of secrecy in order here." He said.

"That's right! I'm sorry to say that we have to erase your memories." Cornelius Fudge says regretfully.

"What! You can't do that! No man has ever erased a person's memory!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Apparently it has been done for hundreds of year's now dear boy. It was just simply unknown to you muggles." Fudge replied.

"Muggles?" Hunny asks. Uproars from the host club protesting to proposal except from Mori and Kyouya, as usual.

"Hold on right this minute." Dumbledore says out of the blue. Everybody looks at him. "I'm suggesting giving these children a chance to maintain their memories seeing that one of them is enjoying his cousin's company." Dumbledore looks at Tamaki.

"But we can't do that!" somebody cries.

"Yeah! What if they tell that the magical world existed? Mr. Potter here already demonstrates some of our abilities.!" Fudge exclaims.

Dumbledore looks around. "I think that these muggles are trustworthy enough to keep this secret considering that they seem to carry a secret on their own." Dumbledore eyed Haruhi.

"You may think that Professor Dumbledore but how can we be sure that these muggles are really trustworthy?" Fudge exclaimed.

"Hold on a minute!!" Hikaru yells.

"What exactly is happening here? What secret are you guys talking about? What exactly are muggles? And how come that guy over there (he points at Harry) could fly in a broomstick?"

Everybody starts staring at him. "You mean you haven't put the pieces together yet?" Professor McGonagall ask.

"Figure what out?" Kaoru ask. Professor McGonagall looked at him. "We are witches." She say.

Everybody in the host club drews back in shock. All logic can't explain a boy flying in a broomstick and the weird clothes and all the sticks pointing at them. The only explanation is that they are witches. But there are no such things such as witches. Or are there? With the battle between logic and reality battling in his mind, Hikaru fainted on the spot.

* * *

**AN. **Oh yeah! The cliffy queen strikes again!! Now the whole Tamaki and Fleur being cousins is just something I came up with a month ago while I'm working on my first fanfic. It's just seems appropriate since they're both French, well at least Tamaki's half. And that explains Tamaki's good looks since Fleur is part veela, which are beautiful magical creature, making him part veela as well. If you don't understand me, just go to Wikipedia and search for Fleur Delacour. 

1: I don't know Tamaki's mother's name so I just took Fleur's sister's


	2. Chapter 2

Culture Clash Ch. 2

Introductions. 

Hikaru opened his eyes and saw several blurs in front of him. He blinked a couple of times and saw that the blurs were really his friends which were still wearing their jumper suits and helmets. His own helmet was on a table near him. "Hikaru!" Kaoru exclaimed, he hugged his twin tightly as he could. "I was so worried about you! I thought that one witch may have cursed you or something and…and…" Kaoru stuttered.

"Shhh… it's okay now. I'm okay, no one cursed me, I was just shocked, and that's all." Hikaru said.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. 'Geez, these guys would never change.' She thought. She looked around and saw that the long room was gray, and has a lot of beds in it. Bottles and bottles of medicines, wait no… potions are lined up neatly in one shelf. 'Must be their infirmary' she thought. She looked at the big bags of clothes and other essentials such as Kyouya's laptop (which were parachuted down after the host club landed) next to Hikaru's bed.

She looked at Hikaru once more. He was happily chatting with his friends who were happy that the reason he fainted wasn't serious. She smiled as well, knowing that her friend was alright. Then she noticed that Hikaru noticed Kaoru's injured fist.

"Kaoru what happened?" asked Hikaru as he reaches out to grab his twin's injured hand. "Oh this, this is nothing." Kaoru insisted.

Hikaru eyed his brother. "No, I know there something happened while I'm unconscious. And I want to know what it is!" demanded Hikaru.

"Fine fine. I…" Kaoru started but stopped since he was too embarrassed to move on. Hunny noticed the awkwardness in the younger Hatachiin and continued the story. "Kao-chan got so shocked that you fainted all of a sudden that he assumed that someone cursed you. So he starts yelling 'Who cursed my brother!' When no one answered, he assumed that somebody did curse you since they could just easily say that you weren't cursed and starts punching random stuff." Said Hunny.

"But the kind old gentleman that suggested for us to keep our memories manages to calm Kaoru down and ordered a nurse, or whatever they call her to give us a room and a bed where we can lay you down." Tamaki said.

"Kaoru, you don't have to do that for me. I'm okay all along. Next time _you _should be careful of your actions, look what it done to you."

Haruhi almost giggled with the last comment. Hikaru, who was the less mature one of the twins, is telling his own brother to be more careful. "But do you think what they said is true though?" Hikaru asked.

"You mean them being witches and wizards? I don't know." Haruhi said.

"But I guess what they're telling are true Hika-chan." Said Hunny. "It's the only reasonable answer there is."

"What reasonable answer? Witches and Wizards aren't reasonable!" the twins said in unison.

Then suddenly, the huge wooden doors opened, revealing the wise old Dumbledore. "Ah I see that your little friend has awakened from his shock." said Dumbledore.

The host club looked at him so simultaneously that one would think that they rehearsed it. Dumbledore walked towards them carefully, Tamaki and Kaoru backed up a bit in caution. "No need to be alarmed, I don't bite." Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore sat down the bed right next to Hikaru's. "Well, I'm sure you have a lot of questions to ask me." He insisted when the host club, except the dark haired ones, looked at him strangely.

"Are you really a witch?" Haruhi asked.

"No I'm not. You see I'm a wizard, a witch is a female sorcerer while I'm currently a male." Dumbledore said. Kyouya took note. (1)

"Where exactly are we?" Hikaru asked after a few seconds later.

"We're at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry where I, Professor Albus Dumbledore am the headmaster."

The host club was silent once more. "What were you talking about earlier before I fainted?" Hikaru asked.

"ahh." Dumbledore stood up. "As you know, most muggles thought that wizards and witches are just made belief. That includes other magical creatures such as dragons, elves, fairies, veelas and more. That's because there was a rule that magical creatures aren't allowed to make contact with muggles."

Tamaki thought about it for a minute. "Wizards keep on calling us muggles, what exactly is a muggle?" Tamaki asked.

"Muggles are non-magical creatures such as your friend right here. (He points at Hikaru) But I may not tell the same for you."

The host club looks at each other. Kyouya kept on taking notes. "What do you mean by that Dumble-chan?" Hunny asked.

Dumblefore looked at the lolishota . "That's Professor Dumbledore. And your friend over here, Tamchi is it?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's Tamaki." Tamaki corrected.

"Ah yes, Tamaki, since he's related to Fleur Delacour. He carries both wizard and veela blood."

"Veela?" Kaoru asked and they looked at Tamaki then to Kyouya in hopes that he might know what a veela is. "I assume that they're magical creatures similar to nymphs. Only that they might me better looking and more charming." Kyouya said.

'Well that explains Tamaki's good looks and affect towards the ladies.' Haruhi thought. Dumbledore however, was mildly surprised that a muggle knows what a veela is. 'Perhaps magical creatures are well known in the muggle world after all.' He thought.

"Now before we depart, now may I ask, how did you guys manage to find Hogwarts when it's suppose to look like ruins to muggles." Asked Dumbledore.

"About that…" Kaoru started. "Well we manage to track down Fleur to be inside the 'ruins'. And we thought that her hobby was exploring things in her free time. But soon the days became weeks and Tono became worried."

"Tono?" asked Dumbledore.

"That's what we call Tamaki-senpai." Replied Hikaru.

"So we decided to enter then…"

_Flashback: _

_"Tono! It's just a ruin let's go back! Sooner or later your cousin would get out of there!! I still have to make some designs for mother." Hikaru cried. He stopped walking towards the 'ruins' and sat down on a rock. _

_"I tell you that it's a castle!! And how come every time we go near the castle you guys suddenly remember your chores?" Tamaki said. _

_"We just remember it, that's all! Now I want to go back! I don't even want to meet your cousin anyway." Haruhi pouted. _

_"But meeting my relatives is a precious moment for me my sweet daughter! And I want to share this special moment with all of my closest friends. And besides, we're all the way on the other side of the earth!" _

_"Fine, but it's the fifth time we tried to enter the ruin. Don't you think it's time to give up?" _

_"No! I would never give up until I met my cousin! She may be the only relative I would ever know from my mother's side!" Tamaki complained. Tamaki's last words struck Haruhi hard. "Fine. But we can't walk there the next time since it won't seem to work, so how do you suggest we enter the ruins?" _

_Then an airplane flew over them, giving Tamaki an idea. He points at Kyouya. "Kyouya, get us a plane and seven parachutes!!" Tamaki yelled. _

_"You mean…" Hikaru said. _

_"I never thought that we could do that…" Kaoru said. _

_"Wooohooo!! This is going to be fun!! Ne Takashi?" Hunny said. _

_"Hnn." _

_"Yes my friends, we are going to parachute down the castle." Tamaki said. _

_"How did I always get dragged into this?" Haruhi mumbled to herself. _

"I see…" Dumbledore said.

The large doors of the hospital wing suddenly opened once more showing the dignified Cornelius Fudge, Mr. Crouch and many other including Percy Weasley.

"I see Professor Dumbledore already talked to our little guests here." Fudge said. "Then I suppose that there is no explanation needed to be said." Then he called for six mediwitches which pointed their wands towards the host club.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Hikaru yelled.

"We're just simply erasing your memories dear boy. Nothing to be afraid of." Fudge replied.

"Nothing to be afraid of? Wh-" before Kaoru could finish his sentence, the six mediwitches aimed at the host club's head, not including Hikaru and cast their spells. Six strings of light shot out of their wands and hit the host clubs' helmets. The helmets however bounced of the spell and split them, causing the spells to hit other directions and saving the host clubs' memories of the magical world.

"But… how?" Fudge mumbled. Every person was shocked in disbelief. How did these muggles able to bounce of the spell? What would they do next if they can't erase the muggles' memories?

Meanwhile the host club wondered if the spell worked. Do they still remember about the wizard world? Yeah, since they know what it is. Then what would happen next?

The older wizards and witches were still stunned of what happened. And one by one, they regained their composure and quickly huddled together. "Did you saw that? They bounced of the spell! What are we going to do? We can't erase their memories. So what happens next" said one.

They all thought about it for a minute while the host club looked at them, well most of them does, since Kyouya is both watching _and_ taking notes.

"I guess if we can't erase their memories, then I guess we have to let them go."

"What?!! We can't let them go!! We don't know if we could thrust them with the secret of the magical world."

"But what much choice do we have?"

"May I suggest that we place these muggles under surveillance." Said Dumbledore. Every witch and wizards looked at him. Some wizards thought about it.

"Are you suggesting, professor Dumbledore that we watch these muggles closely and see if they're trustworthy enough to bear the secret of the wizarding world?" asked Fudge.

"Well, what much solution do we have?" said Dumbledore. "I even volunteer my own school where they could stay while under surveillance so that my own students could watch over them. And the ministry could just come and watch over them after the Triwizard events."

A few wizards nodded. "But professor, where would these muggles stay?" protested Percy.

Meanwhile the muggles (host club) were having a discussion on their own. "Why did you think the spell didn't affect us senpai?" Haruhi asked to Kyouya.

"I have no idea." Replied Tamaki who apparently misdirected Haruhi's question towards him

However, Kyouya knows to whom the question was really directed to but he didn't answer since for the first time, he doesn't know what the answer is.

"Excuse me, can you come here please?" Professor McGonagall asked.

The host club hesitantly approached them, except for Kyouya who confidently walked straight towards them. Hikaru stand up from his bed and followed his friends.

"After what happened earlier, it is clear that we can't use a memory charm on you." Started Professor McGonagall. "And this creates a conflict on how were going to approach the situation of protecting the secret of the magical world."

"So we decided that you and your friends would be staying in here at Hogwarts under surveillance until we are sure that you are able to keep this secret." Said Fudge.

"What!! You can't just keep us here like prisoners!!" exclaimed Hikaru.

"What would our parents think?!!" exclaimed Kaoru.

"Tell them, Tono!" they said in unison. However, Tamaki was too stunned of what the Cornelius Fudge told them to argue. Noticing this, the twins carried Tamaki into a corner and motioned the others to follow them.

"What do you guys think? Do we agree with their condition?" Hikaru asked in Japanese.

"Well, this may give me a chance to observe the wizard world." Kyouya asked.

"We could eat wizard sweets! Right Takashi?"

"hnn?"

"What are you guys thinking? What would your parents say if were missing for who knows how long?" asked Haruhi. "And we still have school to think about."

The host club thought about it. "We could just make a deal with our teachers for us to go to school at least three times a week. We could take our assignments here and do it ourselves." Suggested Kyouya.

"But that's just to bothersome." Complained Haruhi.

"Then do you have a better solution then I presume." Kyouya said. Haruhi shut her mouth. Kyouya grinned. 'evil…' thought Harruhi when she saw the grin.

"Fine, but how do you think were going to explain our absence to… I don't know… everybody!!" exclaimed Haruhi.

Kyouya's grin grew even wider. "We could just say that we are going on a business trip that takes up much of time. And as for the attendance, I think we could convince our teachers to change a few things. Besides, it's only until the winter vacation starts."

"Oh mother! I'm so impressed of you to figure all that out! But what about our customers?"

"We would resume with our club activities during our time back home." Kyouya said. Everybody thought about the condition Kyouya set out and agreed. Except for Haruhi, who thinks it's too bothersome to travel to different countries back and forth in just a week.

The host club then explained the conditions and understood that education is important. But Haruhi was still reasoning that it takes to much time to travel between counties in the first place.

"May I suggest that you would be escorted by some of the official to apparate to and from your country." Said Professor McGonagall.

"Apparate?" asked Hunny, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Apparation is a way of transportation for us wizards. It only takes the traveler a few minutes or so to arrive in their destination." Professor McGonagall said. Kyouya took note while some wizards eyed his suspiciously.

"Well, it's settled then, all we have to figure out is a schedule when you are going back to you own country and we'll have to assign a few people to apparate you there and back." Fudge said when nobody was talking.

Everybody got up and walked away from the room, leaving the host club alone with Dumbledore once more. But this time, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape was left behind with them.

"You would be staying in the Gryffindor tower where Professor McGonagall (he gestures at Professor McGonagall) is the head. Since the Gryffindor dormitories has some extra beds." Dumbledore said.

The host club nodded. "Professor, we better get back to the great hall, the students would be waiting for news." Said Snape.

"Ah… Yes. We better go, come on, and follow me." Dumbledore said to the host club.

They all nodded and took their belongings. "No need to carry those." Said Dumbledore. "Those would be carried to your dormitories later on." The host club dropped all their belongings, except for Kyouya who took his notebook with him.

They followed Dumbledore through many corridors and rooms. "Psst. Tono, what do you thin of the school so far?" asked Hikaru.

"Pretty okay I guess."

"Yeah, there's nothing special about this school. But a little too gray- Whoa!" Hikaru said.

"Hikaru! What's wrong?" Kaoru asked.

"I think I just saw a ghost!"

"Hika-chan's imagining of a ghost?" Hunny asked who was walking beside Mori for a change.

"No I'm serious! There was a nearly headless ghost floating around!"

"Maybe your still shocked about the whole wizards are real thing Hikaru. I think you better get some rest." Haruhi suggested. Then suddenly, nearly Headless Nick appeared right in front of the. Everybody shrieked except for Kyouya who just hanged his mouth slightly open.

"Actually, I think your friend here wasn't seeing things. Ghost roam around this castle and consider this their home." Said Dumbledore.

"I say Dumbledore, who are these guests of yours?" Nearly headless Nick asked.

"They're muggles, Sir Nicholas." Dumbledore replied.

"Muggles!! Muggles aren't allowed to enter Hogwarts and they never had since the beginning of this school!"

"Well it seems that these muggles are a special case. You see, we tried to erase their memories but then the spell bounced of. I discussed it with the minister, and he said that these muggles would be under surveillance until they were proven that they are able to keep the secret of the magical world."

"I see…" said nearly headless Nick. He looked at the visitors once more and went through the wall.

"That was scary…" Hikaru said. The suddenly, nearly headless Nick popped his head once more. "By the way Dumbledore, Everybody in the Great Hall was looking for you." (it's seven-thirty in the evening.)

"Thank you, Sir Nicholas."

Haruhi was first to got back to her right state of mind and saw that Hunny was hiding behind Mori.

"Are you okay senpai?" asked Haruhi in English. She figured that someone might think they would be planning to reveal their secret which makes it longer for them to leave.

"The ghost… the ghost scares me Haru-chan."

"Don't worry, the ghost won't hurt you. Or else they would have removed them from here years ago."

"Are you sure?"

"hai." Hunny brightened up a little. Dumbledore started walking once more after watching the touching brother/sister act by Haruhi and Hunny.

They stopped in front of a huge oak door, probably the biggest door that Haruhi would ever see. Dumbledore opened the huge oak doors and everybody turned to look at the newcomers.

Everybody looked in curiosity as the ten of them (host club + Dumbledore + Professor McGonagall + Professor Snape.) walk towards in front of the room where the faculty's tables are.

As the host club walk towards the front, they looked around and saw four long tables lined up and several children were looking at them strangely. 'Probably because we're still wearing the jumper suits, helmets and goggles' thought Haruhi. But one table caught her eye. A long table dressed in green table cloth was full of students who are looking at them with disgust.

Once they were in the front, the host club let the elder go up the steps and sits down in their respectable seats.

Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape sat down, but Professor Dumbledore remained standing.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said. "As you all know, after the first task of the triwizard tournament, our 'little' secret was discovered by these seven." He points at the host club who faced the rest of the student body. "Now, we already talked about the situation with the Minister and agreed upon a solution. We would take these muggles for a few weeks or so as our guest." Said Dumbledore.

Murmurs started throughout the hall. The Slytherins starts rambling about not sharing their school with 'filthy muggles'. And how the school was the only refugee from muggles and now it was all ruined.

"Quiet!" said Dumbledore. Everybody went silent. "Now I expect these muggles to be given as much respect as much you would give to your fellow students. Now, they would be staying in the Gryffindor house until their visit here is through. Now, I would ask our visitors to introduce themselves one by one since we would be seeing them for awhile and I would like for you to know their names." Draco was mimicking what Dumbledore had said in a grotesque manner, but Dumbledore just eyed him.

"Now if you may please." Said Dumbledore.

"Souh Tamaki, student at Ouran academy." Tamaki said.

"Huninozuka Mitsukini, student at Ouran Academy, but you can just call me Hunny" said Hunny gleefully from his cousin's shoulders. "And this is Morinozuka Takashi, he's student at Ouran Academy too." Added Hunny.

"Hnn…" Now everybody wondered why the tallest one of them didn't didn't speak.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru said.

"and Kaoru…" Hikaru said "Hatachiin! We're the Hatachiin twins! Student at Ouran Academy!" they said in unison.

"Great another set of twins." Said one student form Gryffindor.

"I just hope their not as mischievous as the Weasly twins."

"Ohtori Kyouya, student at Ouran Academy." Kyouya said coolly, he didn't push up his glasses since he was wearing goggles.

"Why do I have a feeling that I heard their names before?" Hermione asked from the Gryffindor table.

"I don't know, maybe their common for muggles where they came from, I guess." Ron said.

"No, Ron, it's not just that, I think I heard of the school where they came from too."

"Come to think of it, I think I heard my aunt Petunia talking with my uncle about enrolling Dudley into Ouran this year." Harry said.

"Do you think that your cousin really did enter that school?" asked Ron

"Hardly, they said it's really hard for people to enter that school. They said only a special situation can a person enters."

"Fujioka Haruhi, special student at Ouran academy." Haruhi said in a bored tone. Everybody was now confused what she meant by 'special student'.

Dumbledore nodded "Harry Potter." He called out.

Harry stood up and walked towards the staff table. "Yes Professor Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

"Could you show our guests to their dormitories?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes Professor." Harry approached the weirdly dressed muggles and escorted them towards the Gryffindor table as the hall returned to their dinner and such. They sat across Hermoine and Ron who stood up when they came.

"Hi, Ron Weasly, pleasure to meet you." Ron greeted while he reaches out his hand.

"Hi, a pleasure to meet you, I'm Hermione Granger by the way." Hermione shook hands with the host club.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter." Harry said then sat down. Now everybody slowly returned to their meals and Harry and the gang kept their eye on their new visitors.

"Excuse me, but it's rude to look at other people strangely for a long time." Said Hikaru, who has his helmet off but was still wearing his goggles.

Ron blinked a couple of times. "Sorry, mate, but I was just wondering if that's the latest in muggle clothing." Said Ron. Then the host club realized that they were still wearing their jumper suits. When they were about to reply, Draco popped out of nowhere, appearing behind Harry and Ron.

"Your obviously worn weasel, they just want to hide their filthy ugly face that's all." A few Slytherins started to laugh at Draco's comment.

Offended by Draco's comment, except for Haruhi. The host club started to remove their jumpsuits and helmets. Revealing their handsome faces and stylish clothes underneath the jumpsuits they were wearing.

Haruhi however was wearing the classic skater outfit, made of a short sleeve with a long sleeve underneath. Her outfit hides the fact that she's really a girl.

Everybody looked in awe, even Draco and Pansy Parkinson has nothing to saw. "Mate…" Ron said.

Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyouya smirked. Girls in the Gryffindor table started to blush, including Lavander and Parvati. Many people around them started to whisper also.

"Oh my gosh!!! Their gorgeous!! I so want to be in Gryffindor right now." A girl from Ravenclaw said.

"Yeah, I do to…" a girl from Slytherin silently said. A few heads turned towards the girl then the girl snapped back. "Who wants to sit next to those filthy muggles?" the girl lied since she sooo wants to sit at Gryffindor right now.

"Look at their clothes!! It's so beautiful and stylish! Man those muggles are lucky that they get to wear whatever clothes they want."

"The cuts of their clothes are so … different than ours. And the colors are so radiant. I wonder if I could get one."

The host club sat down and started eating their dinner. "The food is pretty okay, I guess." Hikaru commented after he took a bite.

Normally the witches would be offended but they were too preoccupied with their new visitors' faces and beautiful clothes.

* * *

**A.N.** Another cliffy, if you may call it that, but I don't know where to end this Ch. But oh well. Now, I would tell you guys that so far all Ouran/Harry crossover was not completed, but not this one! Review by the way!!

One more thing, I would take a small brake to fill a little thing I call "Inspiration tank"

1. Kyouya took note that about the difference about witches and wizards NOT that Dumbledore's a guy, even if it is funny to think about.


	3. Chapter 3

Culture clash at Hogwarts

By: innocent school girl

Ch. 3: The First Move, opening

"Oh my God! They are so gorgeous!! We're so lucky that they're in Gryffindor!" Lavender Brown kept on saying to Parvati even after dinner.

"If I know that Muggles are this gorgeous, I might never have gone to Hogwarts!" Parvarti said in reply. More murmurs were heard while the host club made their way towards the Gryffindor tower. Left and right, girls squeal and whisper to each other as the host club went past them.

A few guys did the same when they saw Haruhi but most of the time they got screamed at by their friends with words like, "Dude, that person is a guy." And "I never knew that you were gay." Or even "Your gay! Oh my god, I'm gay too!! You know I have a crush on this guy…" of course the latter one causes their friend to walk away slowly.

"Geez, they're gorgeous, we get it. You don't have to make a big deal out of it." Said Ron under his breath. Obviously, he welcomes the guests but is jealous of the attention the newcomers are getting. "Isn't it bad enough that we have to watch over them?" Harry didn't say anything.

The golden trio is right behind the excited host club except for Haruhi, Mori and Kyouya who knows that the others shouldn't be leading the way since they don't know the place.

"Hey are we going towards the right direction?" Hikaru asked.

"Uhh… Yeah." Said Ron. He leaned over to Harry. "See as expected, their just stupid pretty boys, nothing much to offer to a girl other than their looks." Harry almost nodded in agreement if he didn't know that Ron is just plain annoyed about the screaming girls around them. No not jealous, annoyed, for the past years that the two of them are friends, everybody was so fascinated about Ron having Harry as a good friend. At first it was flattering about their bond together, and then it just became plain annoying.

"You know, you shouldn't criticize them, they are having a hard time as it is." Said Hermione.

"Yes Hermione, a warm welcome by hundreds of screaming girls is such a hard time."

"I'm not talking about that Ron; they just got a taste of what the Malfoy is going to do as long as they stay here. We know that Malfoy would make their stay here a living hell since the whole Malfoy family hates Muggles and Muggle-borns like me."

"That's not true, I'm sure that one of those screaming girls would defend them. And I bet they won't even acknowledge it, as expected of pretty boys."

"Don't hate them just because they're better looking than you!" screamed Hermione. Hermione and Ron kept on arguing back and forth all the way towards the Gryffindor tower.

They stopped at a portrait of the fat lady and she said. "Password?" Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny and Tamaki were taken aback by the sudden movement of the painting.

As expected, they didn't notice the other moving paintings around the castle." Haruhi thought.

"Wow the painting talked!!" said Hikaru.

"Amazing!" Tamaki said Ron rolled his eyes, smirking. Harry stepped up and said the password: "Lemon drops." He said.

"Approved, you may enter." The fat lady opens up the portal towards the celebrating Gryffindor common room.

"Congratulations Harry!! You got the golden egg from the dragon!!" Fred said.

Everybody celebrated, except the host club who knows they weren't invited in the party for the first place.

The host club looked at the grand common room like they saw the red and gold velvet pattern everyday and said nothing as they enter their dormitories but halted when they didn't know which one was theirs.

"They must be really speechless about the interior." said Ron. "Must be their first time seeing the rich material." Only Haruhi heard their comment and just rolled her eyes. 'You should see their homes.'

Haruhi tapped Hermione's shoulders, distracting her from the cheering crowd she was talking to. "Excuse me, but can you tell us where our dormitories are?" she asked.

"The boy's dormitory is ahead the right staircase; your names would be posted on the door." said Hermione. Haruhi nodded and instructed her fellow hosts where their dormitories are. Slightly annoyed that they would have to share a room, they tried to go to sleep.

Haruhi, who was too mad that she has to stay in a mysterious world, kept tossing and turning. She soon feels the cell phone that she keeps in her jean pocket. She takes it out of her pocket and starts to write a text message; **this is so frustrating. **She typed and went to sleep.

Morning broke out and the host club got up and dressed up once more in their slightly-more-revealing-than-robes clothes and headed towards breakfast. When they entered the great hall, they saw a bunch of people crowding up the Gryffindor table.

"What's up?" asked Hikaru. Some girls looked up but nobody answered, they were too busy whispering and giggling.

Harry walked out of the crowd and approached the confused visitors. "What's happening here?" asked Hikaru.

"Apparently, these girls want to get your guys' autograph." Harry replied groaning.

Even before the Hikaru turned around to reassure the host club, Tamaki was already giving away red roses to every girl he sees. "Ah such beautiful himes… Oh I wish I could capture the hearts of every one of them." Tamaki said as he gives away red roses. The girls' squeals were heard at every single corner of the castle that mourning Myrtle couldn't help but get out from her cubicle.

"What were those squeals about?" she asked to no one.

"Ah, such a wonderfully honest face, I bet your heart is as wonderful and honest as your face." Tamaki told Pansy (A Muggle-hating pureblood witch). Pansy immediately removed her face from Tamaki's touch, blushing. "Don't touch me you filthy Muggle." She said as she hides the red rose that Tamaki gave her.

At this time, Tamaki would have gone straight to his corner of woe (1), but the corner is too far (He's at the middle of the Great Hall, definitely far from any corner) so instead he sat down on the Gryffindor table and sulked.

Harry looked at Tamaki then turned at the host club who was eating their breakfast. Well, except for the twins who are trying to suppress their laughter but broke out laughing anyways. "Hahahaha!!! I thought I would never see the day when Milord got rejected again." Hikaru said while clutching his stomach.

Haruhi and the others just ignored the three and resumed with their meal. "Hey aren't you guys worried about your friend there?" Harry asked.

"Huh? No, he always sulks at least three times a day in our old school." Haruhi replied.

"But isn't it depressing to sulk every day?" asked Ron.

"Nah, Don't worry about him. He just has a huge ego that's all. Watch in a few seconds. He would get up like nothing happened." Everybody watched Tamaki and anticipated Haruhi's prediction. A few moments passed, nothing happened.

People start to poke Tamaki now since he didn't move since. Even Hunny started to poke him. "Tama-chan's really depressed about his rejection…"

"Hmm… He never sulked like this before when Haruhi rejected him." Kaoru said in Japanese.

"Yeah, did he really like that witch more than Haruhi?" Hikaru said on Haruhi's ears. Tamaki perked up. "No no no!!! Nothing can compare with my precious little daughter!!!" Tamaki said blushingly while trying to hug Haruhi.

Haruhi eyed him darkly and Tamaki backed down and sulked once more. "Wow, does he sulk all day?" Ron asked.

"No, usually senpai just flirts with every girl he sees, probably the French blood of his." Haruhi said.

Tamaki perked up once more. "That's not true!! My French blood has nothing to do with this! I truly care for every girl …" while Tamaki was rambling on, Haruhi motioned the others to move away from Tamaki and everybody followed, leaving Tamaki all alone with his rambling.

The others ate their breakfast, at least in Hunny's case, sweets, in peace; until Ginny arrived with a parchment on her hand. "Harry, I was asked to give this to you." Ginny handed Harry the parchment and looked at Mori. She giggled and returned to her giggling friends.

Harry ignored the giggles once more and returned to the parchment. He opened it and Hikaru tried to take a peak. "What is it?" he asked.

"It says here that you seven are allowed to go to the Gryffindor common room and a classroom of your desire."

Ron's jaw dropped. He snatched the parchment and read what it says. "No way!! You lucky Muggles get to have everything!!!" He exclaimed.

"Of course they're allowed to go wherever they want. You don't expect them to follow around a schedule like an ordinary student since they go to… where again?" asked Hermione.

"We, my precious hime, are from Ouran Academy, the most…" Tamaki said but never get the chance to finish his sentence since the bell rang.

Everybody started to disperse including the host club. "All right!!! Where should we go first?" The twins said in unison as they ramble about which places to go.

"Are these Muggles like anything like your uncle Harry?" asked Ron as he walks towards potions.

"No, my uncle is strict and the only fun he gets is by torturing me. These Muggles seem to be carefree."

"How about you Hermione?"

"My parents are strict yet loving I can't really describe them much but they are quite different from these Muggles."

"Yeah, each one of them seems to be different from the other. I just wonder where the Malfoys had their stereotypes from in the first place."

"Who knows, one guy eats cake all day." Harry said.

"If you ask me that was quite creepy. Eating cakes all day! How did he manage to stay so thin when all he eats is unhealthy food?" Said Hermione.

"Who knows? He may have just had a big metabolism." Harry said.

"And the guy that was always near him? He hasn't said a word since he arrived." Ron said.

"Who knows? Maybe he's just quiet that's all." Harry said.

"Speaking of those Muggles, why are they here anyway?" Harry asked.

Hermione thought about it. "Hmm… I don't know, but you shouldn't mind these things Harry. You have to worry about the clue for the next event." Ron said. Harry groaned in frustration. He doesn't know what the horrible screeching sound from the golden egg meant.

"Don't worry about it Ron, I have months to prepare."

"That's it! Ron you're a genius!!" Hermione beamed.

"Thanks Hermione. Wait, what are you talking about?"

"The tournament!! That's why the Muggles are here!!"

"What?! What does the tournament have to do anything with them?" Ron asked.

"I agree with Ron here Hermione. What does the tournament has to do with anything?" asked Harry.

"Don't you two remember what Professor Dumbledore said when he announced the tournament?"

"No." the two boys said in unison. Hermione sighed. "Look, the triwizard tournament was created to unify wizards from different counties. Maybe, these Muggles are here for the same purpose, to unify the wizarding and Muggle world."

The golden trio continued talking on their way to Potions. They stayed outside of Snape's dungeon, waiting for him to open the heavy doors.

They saw Draco approaching the three of them. "So, where's the famous Muggles who you're suppose to baby-sit?"

"They're wandering around the castle, Malfoy." Harry replied grudgingly.

Malfoy looked around and smirked. "You better be careful of them Potter. You know how Muggles could easily hurt themselves especially around big strong wizards such as me."

Harry marched in front of Malfoy. "What are you going to do with them?"

Haruhi arrived just in time. "What are you doing?" asked Haruhi. The two looked at 'him' then stepped away from each other. "You're lucky that your little friend here came along or else I could have cursed you Potty." Malfoy threatened.

Harry tried to hurt Draco once more but he was stopped by Hermione. "Just ignore him Harry." She told him.

"What was that?" Haruhi asked.

"That… that was nothing, Wait, Sorry but I forgot your name." said Harry.

"That's okay; we were introducing ourselves with our faces hidden. My Name is Fujioka Haruhi." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Fuj-Fij." Harry stumbled upon his words. He never spoke a Japanese name before.

"That's okay, you would get it later."

"Thanks, why are you here anyways? Weren't going with your other friends?" asked Harry.

"No, those guys are too noisy, I can't do my work around them and I don't know much about this school so I figure why not follow you?" Haruhi said bluntly.

Harry was a little taken aback by Haruhi's bluntness. "But isn't it troublesome to follow us all day?" asked Hermione.

"No, I would just remain in a classroom that I think is comfortable for a while and do my homework there." She showed the others her backpack which is full of papers and books.

"Are the others doing the same thing to?" asked Ron.

"No, they would probably go exploring instead."

"Then why don't you go with them?" asked Hermione. "I'd rather not go with them, too troublesome."

"But isn't it troublesome to go to different schools at the same time especially if they're in different continents?" asked Ron.

"I know, it's not like I have much of a choice, it's even hard to explain my frequent absence in class to my teachers." Haruhi sighed. 'Finally, I found someone who understands the troubles of these arrangements.' She thought.

"You mean to say that your teachers have nothing to do with you being here?" asked Harry.

"Ahh. No that what makes it even harder, our parents don't even know we're here right now."

'Well, so much for Hermione's theory.' Harry thought. Then suddenly Harry remembered that there were only six gorgeous people in their table. "Wait, one of your friends is missing."

"Oh you mean Kyouya-senpai? He's probably still asleep. He was working all night yesterday."

"Then why didn't anyone wake him up? He won't get any breakfast today." Ron said.

"I don't know, but I heard from Tamaki-senpai that the last person who woke him up too early got sent to India and is currently in debt." Haruhi shrugged.

Snape's classroom opened, revealing the greasy dark haired professor. "Everybody get in." he ordered. Everybody followed but the entrance was blocked by Snape when Harry passed by. "Harry, congratulations for yesterday's victory."

Harry looked at him puzzlingly and was doubtful to say, "Thank you Professor."

"But, that doesn't mean that you should relax. You should watch your back; you would never know who might be pretending and who might not.' He looked at Haruhi, Harry followed his gaze. Snape entered the room and Harry followed.

Everybody sat down on their seat; Haruhi sat down on the far end of the classroom and got started with her homework.

"Today were making Sleeping Draught potion. Theinstructions-he waved his wand and writing appeared on the board- is on the board." Snape returned to his table.

Harry and the others immediately went to work while Haruhi was at the back, doing her homework but sometimes looking at what the others are doing.

At the end of the class, Snape asked everybody to give him a sample of their potions.

Everybody went along to their next class. Haruhi remained in the classroom and resumed with her work.

At twelve o'clock, Haruhi packed her things and heads down towards the great Hall. Upon spotting the host club, rambling with each other, Haruhi sat down alone.

A few blushing girls became hesitant to sit down with her, some even moved away from her, embarrassed.

"Haruhi, where were you earlier? We were all worried about you." Hikaru said behind her back.

A few girls suppressed their squeals upon seeing two more handsome men arrived. "I was at the Potions classroom, studying."

"Don't you ever take a break from studying?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes I do. I just don't have time to study lately especially because of recent events."

"No, because of recent events, you have a lot of free time now, including time that you can spend with us." Hikaru and Kaoru now sat close to Haruhi, rubbing their cheeks against hers. "Come on Haruhi, we could play cards and explore the castle together!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Excuse me." A voice called out. The three turned around and saw Lavender Brown and her friend, Parvarti.

"Can we sit next to you?" she asked. The twins looked at each other then smirked.

"Sure if you win in a little game of ours." They said in unison.

"What is it?"

"It's which one is Hikaru game! Simple, you just tell us who's Hikaru and who's Kaoru." Lavender got excited the first few seconds, and then she got confused between the two and walked away.

Haruhi and the twins continued eating their lunch when a somewhat sleepy Kyouya and an irritated Tamaki appeared right in front of them. "Good afternoon Tono." Hikaru said innocently.

"Don't 'Good afternoon Tono' me you little devils. And don't even go near my precious daughter." Tamaki hugged Haruhi protectively.

"Why Tono?"

"You know why!" Haruhi broke free from Tamaki's grasp, panting. 'God what's that smell?' she quickly approached Kyouya. "What happened?"

"The twins threw various pranks on Tamaki while I was sleeping." Kyouya covered his enormous yawn.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" Haruhi and the others turned around and saw a running Hunny towards them. He was wearing his martial arts uniform with a white belt. (This is very odd since he's a black belt.)

"Ahh!!! He's so cute!!"

"Look at the little guy! He's so cute! Look, he's going to his big brother." One said as Hunny ran towards Haruhi.

"Haru-chan! I can't see Takashi!" Hunny said whining. Everybody approached Hunny. "What do you mean you can't find Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

Hunny removed some tears that formed in his eyes. "I was training with Takashi when he went inside to get some water. I waited for him for a very long time then when I went to get him. I forgot that Takashi doesn't know where the kitchen is. I'm afraid that he might be lost Haru-chan."

Everybody start comforting Hunny when a Neville came along with another parchment. "Which one of you is Hikacho?" Neville said. Hikaru got irritated.

"It's Hi-ka-ru."

"Hicharuu?" Hikaru had enough and took the parchment from Neville. "What does it say?" Tamaki asked.

"It says that Mori-senpai is at the hospital wing." Hunny beamed then rushed towards outside. Everybody in the host club followed and followed by Harry and his best friends.

"What do you think happened to him mate?" Ron asked running towards the hospital wing.

"Whatever it is, Malfoy has something to do with it." The trio agreed.

"Who's Malfoy?" Hikaru asked.

"That annoying blonde little weasel." Hermione said. "You mean the little brat that insulted us yesterday during dinner?" The three of them nodded.

Everybody opened the huge doors and approached the injured swordsman. Mori had his arm bandaged and was reading a book.

"Takashi! Takashi! Are you okay?" Hunny asked.

"Hnn?"

"What happened to you Mori-senpai?" Tamaki asked.

"Hmm…" the big doors opened and revealed a panting Haruhi. "What happened to Mori-senpai?" she asked.

"We don't know yet, as usual Mori-senpai was quiet as usual." Kaoru said. Haruhi ignored Kaoru and watched the whining Hunny beside Mori's bed. Mori placed his hand over Hunny's head, saying that he would be okay. Hunny stopped crying and just watched his cousin instead.

After of a few minutes in the hospital wing, nobody was able to persuade Mori to tell anyone what happened to him. All he said was "Hnn" or "hmm." The bell rang indicating the end of lunch.

Almost everybody left the room except for Hunny who refused to leave.

"What does the tall guy have with the smallest one?" asked Ron. "I mean, they're not brothers since they have different last names, were they old friends?" Haruhi explained to Ron about the relationship between Mori and Hunny and the golden trio was surprised to know that the tall, strong man has a whiny little cousin.

But Haruhi forgot to tell them about the Morinozuka family was either a famous martial arts family or the whole loyalty in blood thing between the two of them. She also forgot to tell them that Hunny is actually eighteen, but she doesn't care, like they would believe her anyways.

Hermione admired the closeness between the two while Harry couldn't understand their relationship. (2)

Haruhi stayed at Snape's room once more. She doesn't know much about it, but when Snape's around, she feels that a very small part of her was there. Like a weird sense of belonging.

That evening Haruhi and the others was introduced to the whole staff since they never had a chance to properly meet and the staff are the ones who are keeping a close eye on them.

They were introduced to various teachers at Hogwarts, even to the Muggle studies teacher who was very excited to meet them.

"This is Professor, Snape, I'm sure that you already know him." Dumbledore said to Haruhi. The two shook hands and Snape shook hands with the other four members of the club.

"Professor Moody," Dumbledore said. The twins suppressed their laughter.

Haruhi shook hands with Moody and she received this weird sense of belonging once more. Only this time, it was somewhat stronger. She also felt the same sense once more with Karkaroff.

The host club returned to their seats when two red headed people approached them. "Hey, which one of you placed a bucket full of paint on top of our door?" One asked.

"Oops, sorry, that prank was for milord." Kaoru said apologetically.

"So who's the unlucky victim?" asked Hikaru. The other redhead raised his hand.

"That was pretty weak; I should expect more from muggles. But I guess we are just better prankster than you guys are."

"So you two are pranksters too huh. Well we just placed that bucket for a little warm up, we could do better." Hikaru boasted.

"Oh yeah, let's have a battle then, I forgot, my name is Fred Weasley."

"George Weasley."

"Hikaru Hatachiin" Kaoru said.

"Kaoru Hatachiin." Hikaru said. "Are you two related to Ron?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's our brother." The Weasley twins said in unison. "I see… What about we make this battle of ours a little bit more interesting?" asked Hikaru.

The Weasley twins sit down interested. "How about we get ourselves a target." The Hatachiin twins smirked.

"Who?" The Hatachiin twins laid back. "Malfoy."

Without even eating her dinner, Haruhi stormed of to the hospital wing after the introduction ended.

After opening the door, Haruhi found Mori, reading a book entitled 'Pride and Prejudice.' Hunny, was found sitting on a chair next to Mori. He has his head rested on the bed and was sleeping soundly.

She smiled at the peacefulness of the scene and tried to carry Hunny and lay him down to another bed. But Mori got up and approached the two of them. "No Mori-senpai, I can carry Hunny –senpai on my own." She insisted. But Mori carried Hunny with his good arm and laid him down to bed next to him.

She looked around once more and saw that the food that was laid down for him was untouched. "Mori-senpai, haven't you eaten yet?"

"Hnn." Haruhi took the food and started feeding Mori. "You should eat the food while it's warm so that you could heal much faster." She said while trying to force the food to Mori but Mori gestured that he refused.

Mori was hesitant of being fed at first; he kept on refusing and insisting that he would eat later. But Haruhi refused to give up and continued feeding Mori. It was soon that Haruhi officially became Mori's 'feeder' and the two of them smilingly kept each other company.

After a while, Haruhi's own stomach grumble. She stops feeding Mori and starts to blush. "Excuse me." She said.

It was then Mori starts to feed Haruhi. And this time, she refused to eat, insisting that it is Mori's food, not hers. One thing led to the other and the two of them started to read the book together. They would wait for each other to finish the pages and sometimes hugged close to get a better view of the book. Then at about ten o'clock, the two slept on each other's arms.

"Arrgh!! It hurts!" Haruhi's eyes opened. Haruhi finds herself locked in Mori's embrace and her face was looking towards a student who is being carried to a bed by Hagrid and is being assisted by the school nurse.

"Hush, Mr. Malfoy." The nurse pleaded.

"Arrgh!! What's with the centaurs in the forest? I was just…"

"Hush Malfoy, somebody's sleeping at the other beds." Hagrid said.

"I don't care about that!! Wait till my father hears about this! Being ordered to get in the dark forest-"

"Hush Malfoy."

"I didn't even do anything to those muggles. The big one got injured by himself." Malfoy kept on rambling for the next ten minutes then drifted to sleep.

Haruhi woke up at five o'clock the next day, she felt a little guilty that the poor Malfoy guy got hurt because of the punishment he has to endure of being accused as the culprit of Mori's injury.

She wondered on her thoughts, unknowingly that her feet are moving as well. Soon she got lost and starts entering various doors and corridors and after opening a door, she arrives at a hall of paintings and of many various things. Still, buried in her thoughts, she touched the paintings as she walk towards the empty hall.

Then suddenly she heard a giggle, she looked around and found no one. She touched the wall once more and instead of peeling the smooth surface of the painting, she felt a doorknob.

Knowing nothing else to do, she opened the door and revealed a room, which what seems to be a kitchen, filled with small little people like creatures with long ears and wears rugged clothes. The creatures are seemed to be busy cooking what it seems to be breakfast for the students.

'Why am I not surprised?' She thought to herself.

One of the small creatures seemed to have noticed her presence and hurried to tell the others about her appearance.

All the others start to walk away from her except for a very weird one who is wearing various things as clothes that weren't even clothes to begin with.

"May I help the young miss?" the creature said.

"Yeah... can you tell me where I am?"

"Why, you're at the kitchen miss." 'Kitchen…' she thought.

That was when Haruhi decided to bake something. She was bored and has nothing to do. Plus he may give what he gives to the poor victim and perhaps it may stop him from hating muggles. Haruhi asked the weirdly dressed creature to help her and soon she was baking chocolate crinkles. (3)

She later found out the creature's name was Dobby and he is a house-elf. Dobby also told her that house-elves are slaves that serves one family and can only be freed once they were presented clothes by their master.

Haruhi thought it was unjust and immoral to work house-elves day and night. But she brightened up a bit when she found that Dobby was a free elf and was paid by his work.

After baking her cookies, she was assisted by Dobby outside the kitchen and into the hospital wing once more. She saw that everybody was awake already and that the whining boy yesterday has a couple of visitors.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan! What do you have there?" Hunny asked pointing at the Tupperware on her hand. She looked beside her and found that Dobby has vanished.

She looked at Hunny once more. "Senpai, I made some cookies for everyone." Hunny beamed and quickly snatched the cookies and start munching them in a corner. "Mmm. These are good Haru-chan!"

"Hey no fair! I want to eat some of my daughter's cookies." Tamaki said.

"Yeah us too!" the twins said in unison. Haruhi just handed Tamaki carelessly another Tupperware filled with her crinkles. The Haruhi-obsessed trio started munching the cookies as well. They also gave some to Mori and the golden trio and they tried to give some to Kyouya but Kyouya wholeheartedly refused.

Haruhi then looked at the 'poor' injured student who got blamed for Mori's injury.

"Look at those filthy low lives. Eating some garbage a filthy Muggle cooked. Has he had no pride as a man? Even my own mother doesn't cook." Crabbe and Goyle nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me." Haruhi said. The nasty trio looked at her menacingly. "What do you want?" asked Malfoy.

"I just want to give you some of my cookies." She said holding up another Tupperware of cookies.

Malfoy gave her a 'Is this guy for real?' look, but as expected, Haruhi didn't receive the signal and opened the Tupperware, expecting Malfoy to get some. Malfoy deliberately hit the Tupperware and throwing the cookies. Unfortunately for him the crinkles are covered with powdered sugar some of it got into his eye.

"Oww! My eye! Something got into my eye!" he yelped. Nobody in the wizarding world, maybe perhaps the Muggle-borns, knows what to do in the case there's something on someone's eye.

So Haruhi approached Draco and starts blowing his eye, Draco stopped his squirming and let Haruhi gently blow away the sugar. When she stopped their eyes met. Draco looked closely at Haruhi's face, hair and her eyes. 'Wow, he has the nicest eyes I've ever seen. Soft hair, lovely skin…' after what seemed like hours of admiring Haruhi's beauty, which in reality is only a few seconds. Draco snapped back to reality and shoved Haruhi away, blushing.

"Get off of me!" he said and starts to walk towards the door.

"What's his problem?" Haruhi said. The golden trio would have told her about the racism happening in the magical world, but they're to busy fawning over Haruhi's cookies.

Haruhi steps away from the bed and started cleaning up the scattered cookies. After she finished, she was attacked once more by Tamaki. "Oh my precious daughter! You are such a wonderful cook! Oh how I wish that you could make me more of these sweet pastries you created just for me." Haruhi rolled her eyes. She walks towards the door in hopes that she could change her clothes.

"Haruhi, from now on you would be training with Hunny-senpai." Kyouya blurted out suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Right! I almost forgot! Since a horrible thing happened to Mori-senpai, we asked Hunny-senpai to teach you martial arts to protect yourself. Okaa-san and Otou-san wants to give you the best protection there is."

"What! But I don't want to take martial arts lessons."

"That could be arranged, but I must tell you that the martial arts lessons you were supposed to take with Hunny-senpai is already deducted from your debt." Kyouya said. 'Rich bastard.'

Haruhi grudgingly walked towards the door, through the corridors, in the Gryffindor common room, and into her 'Boy's' dormitory.

The martial arts uniform is already laid out for her but she refused to dress up. At the table, she saw her cell phone once more and she checked of she saw any message from her father but instead there was a message from a mysterious person.

**What's so frustrating? **It asked. Normally people won't answer back, but Haruhi replied with; **everything.

* * *

**

Meanwhile at the headmaster's office.

"Are you sure about this Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall asked towards the sitting Dumbledore.

"Yes, I'm very sure of it." Dumbledore replied.

"But if what you said to me is true, that Haruhi person is a great threat to the world."

"That maybe, but 'he' could be a great ally as well."

"I see where your assumption came from Professor but chances are 'his' ancestors belief would be hers as well if she knows about her past." Dumbledore straightened up. "We'll see, we'll see."

* * *

Haruhi is so amused with his text mate. She has been talking to him for twenty-minutes already and he or she already cheered her up.

**Don't worry; everything is going to be alright. **

_**Yeah I really hope so.**_ Haruhi smiled

**Just hang on there and everything would be over. **Now Haruhi became curious of this person.

_**Thanks, what's your name by the way?**_ She typed hopefully.

**It's…

* * *

**

The cliffy queen strikes again!!

So far the poll is:

Hikaru/Haruhi: 1

Kyouya/Haruhi: 1

Tamaki/Haruhi: 1

Kaoru/Haruhi: 1

Hikaru/Haruhi/Kaoru: 1

Vote!!

1. I started calling it corner of woe! No fair!! Everybody kept on copying my name calling!! Proof: I played a game that has a den of woe in it. And one thing led to the other then Tamaki's corner became corner of woe.

2. Harry only had one cousin and he's plain cruel. So he can't understand having to care so much about one person's cousin.

3. check the net to find out what it looks like


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously: **Haruhi was talking to a mysterious person with her cell phone. She's currently finding out who exactly is this mysterious text mate of hers.

warning: this Ch. is not beta checked

Culture Clash at Hogwarts

By innocent school girl

_**What's your name?**_ Haruhi ask hopefully

**It's… hmm… Maybe I shouldn't tell you. **Haruhi's jaw drop slightly.

_**Why not? **_

**Because, you didn't told me yours.**

_**Fine, My name is **_Haruhi pause for a minute. 'Should I really thrust this guy with my name? Hmm… No wonder he or she didn't told me his or hers. Might as well give him a fake name…' _**Spring. **_She typed. 'Hopefully he or she wouldn't notice.'

**Now tell me Spring, are you a guy or a girl? **Haruhi got irritated.

_**Hey no fair!! I gave you my name now tell me yours.**_

**Fine, it's Myst and I'm guy. **

_**Myst? Don't you mean Mist?**_

**No, Myst. Now tell me Spring, are you a guy or a girl. **

_**I'm a girl. **_Haruhi hit send then lay down in her bed. She feels the martial arts uniform against her skin and stand up once more. She stares at the uniform that lay on her bed. 'Do they really expect me to take martial arts training with Hunny-senpai?' she groans. 'On second thought, I don't want to know.'

Haruhi dresses up in a pair of khaki baggy shorts, a black t-shirt that has writing on its saying 'Who cares' over it is a thin green sleeveless jacket that is unzipped and has a hood on it. She looked at the clock and saw that there was only a few minutes left for breakfast. 'I guess I won't be able to eat breakfast today.'

As she descends down se could see that Professor McGonagall was standing in the middle of the common room. There stand two men and a woman. One has a top hat on while the other man was a tall black bald man who wears a single gold hoop on his ears. The only girl has a pale heart shaped face and oddly enough, she has purple hair. 'Apparently they have strangely colored hair dyes here.' Haruhi thought to herself. Right in front of the four was the complete host club, seating comfortably in the velvet couch.

"Ahh, Mr. Haruhi." 'Finally someone who could pronounce my name right.' Haruhi thought.

"Please, come and join us." Professor McGonagall said. Haruhi sit between the injured Mori and Kyouya.

"Now children I want you to meet Deddlus Diggle" she gestures to the wizard with a top hat

"Hi it's a pleasure to meet you all." Deddlus enthusiastically shook every one of the host's hands.

"Kingsley Shacklebot" Professor McGonagall gestures at the tall black man. Kingsley bowed slightly. "hello." He said in a deep low calming voice.

"And lastly Nymphadora Tonks" she gestures at the purple haired girl. The twins suppress their laughter once more.

"Will you two stop it." Haruhi whispered in Japanese.

"What we can't help it-" Hikaru said.

"They have such funny names, Moody then Nympha-Nymphadork- whatever her name is." Kaoru said.

"Whatever. Just stop it." Haruhi looked at the four visitors once more. She saw that the older witch and wizards are giving quizzical looks, perhaps because they wonder what the three of them were talking about.

"And what may have caused a need for us meeting them Professor McGonagall?" asked Kyouya.

Slightly taken aback by Kyouya's straightforwardness, Professor McGonagall said. "As both of you know, to be able to travel between different countries at an efficient amount of time, you would be using apparition, a wizard's way of traveling. And since the seven of you aren't a wizard." She lowered her voice and looked at both Haruhi and Tamaki. "These aurors would be accompanying you during your trip outside of Hogwarts."

"Okay we could understand that part but its Saturday." Hikaru said who was on the edge of the couch

"And we don't have classes today." Kaoru said who was on the other edge of the couch.

"There's more than that. Being born and raised into the wizarding world, these aurors don't have any idea how to act in front of muggles for a long time especially since they're going to keep you seven under close surveillance for a while." Professor McGonagall started.

Haruhi almost shiver at the thought that she would get even less privacy. 'Great first the host club then these wizards, what's next the whole world?' she thought.

"And you want us to teach them how to act properly in front of our society." Tamaki said seriously. He thinks about it for a minute then stand up in front of the rest.

"Okay! We have a lot of things to do! Hatachiin brothers!" Tamaki yelped. Hikaru and Kaoru stand up straight and salute. "Get your measuring tapes and sewing kit! Kyouya analyze what fields we need to cover-"as Tamaki continues to give instructions, Haruhi carefully slip away from the common room and heads anywhere away from the madness.

Haruhi walk pass the great hall and the walks towards the lake. Nobody was there, just the way she likes it. She settles herself under a tree and calmly watches her surroundings. Birds chirping, the wind ruffling the leaves a few distant voices heard in the background.

'Ahhh…. Peace and quiet.' She thought. "oww, what is this?" a voice called out once more. Haruhi opens her eyes and see that the very same guy who gotten hurt yesterday was fussing over something under another tree.

"Okay who did this to me?" Draco asked out loud. 'Great, my robes are stuck here and there is nobody around to help me.' He thought.

"Hey what's going on?" Draco looks up and sees Haruhi. "Get away you filth." He mumbled immediately without thinking. "Your robe is stuck to the tree? How did that happened?" Haruhi asked.

'Damn this guy is cute. Wait what am I thinking?' Draco thought "I said get away filth." Draco mumbled so quietly almost no one could hear him.

"Here let me help you." Haruhi grabbed his robe and starts pulling thee clothing as hard as she can. Haruhi kept on pulling but no matter what the robe just won't budge. "Is this thing glued here or something?" she said.

Draco almost had enough. He can't stand knowing that a muggle is helping him; his wizard pride is too big to allow Haruhi to help him even more. "Will you-" Draco was cut of when Haruhi pulls the robe as hard as she can that she fell back and almost hit the lake. Thankfully, Draco caught her in time and pulls her back to the ground.

"I said give it up, one of my friends would just help me out later on." Draco said. Haruhi gets up and walks away from Draco without saying a single word. 'Wait, isn't he going to say that it's okay and it would take too long for me to wait for my friends?' Draco thought.

As she walks away, Haruhi's stomach grumbled once more. Haruhi blushed slightly of embarrassment. But unfortunately, Draco heard her and without thinking things through, he starts looking for food in his pocket. He soon found a small box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

He walks as far as his robes would allow it and reaches out the box for Haruhi. "Here" he said. Haruhi turns around and looked at Draco strangely then suppresses a giggle. Draco is reaching out the box as far as he could but his robes prevented him doing so that it looks like someone was choking him while he delivers a package.

To make things easier for Draco, Haruhi walks towards him and it seems to work since Draco backed up a little. When Draco could breathe again, he handed the box once more.

"What's this?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans."

"Berrie what?"

"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans." Draco repeated. "Okay…. And what am I suppose to do with this?"

Draco sighs. 'Is this guy dumb or something?' "You eat it of course."

"No thanks, I'm not that hungry."

"Are you kidding me? Your stomach grumbled just a little earlier." Draco could almost slap himself in the forehead. 'Why am I bothering to feed this muggle?' he asked himself.

Haruhi sat down under the tree and starts munching over the beans, savoring every flavor it has. "Mmm. Strawberry." She said.

Draco was shocked. 'No way there's strawberry flavor?' he thought. He sat next to Haruhi, not that he has anywhere else to go, and watches her as she cutely munches the beans.

'Doesn't he ever get one of the bad ones?' he thought. 'Maybe there aren't any in that box.' He tries to grab a jelly bean from the box; Haruhi gladly gave him back the box. After taking one bean from the box, he eats it right away. Once the bean touches his tongue, he spit it out immediately.

"What's the matter?" Haruhi asked. Draco kept on spitting, "earwax flavor." He said.

"Earwax? They make earwax flavor?" Haruhi asked. "Yeah, why do you think they call it every flavor beans?"

Haruhi lost her appetite when knowing that there's an earwax flavor, who knows what other flavor they created.

"What do you think we should do with your robe?" Haruhi asked, bringing them back to the first order of business. Draco forgotten that he is sitting next to a muggle.

"I don't know, somebody must have _accidentally_ dropped a bottle of forever-stick-glue(1) on the tree before I sat on it. Now my leg is stuck with this stupid tree" he said. But Draco knows that the glue isn't an accident.

Haruhi thought about things. "How about just removing your robe?" Haruhi suggested.

"No use, my jeans is stuck also. And I am not removing my jeans!!"

"Fine, how about we cut it-" Haruhi was cut of when Draco pulled her towards him and hides on the tree. "Shh. Be quiet, if anyone found us together we'll be in big trouble." Draco looks over the tree.

"Hey Pansy, have you seen Draco?" Crabbe asks. Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy are standing on the pathway to the castle near where Draco and Haruhi are.

"No, I looked everywhere and I can't find him. Have you Goyle?" Pansy said.

"Move." Draco whispered to Haruhi.

"What?"

"Get away, move, nobody should see us together." Draco pushes Haruhi into the bush near them. "Hey look there he is!" Pansy yelps. Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle run towards Draco.

"What are you doing here mate?" Crabbe asked.

"Zabini's been looking all over for you mate!-" Haruhi reluctantly and swiftly run away from them. On her way to escape the unknown danger, Haruhi went pass the Quidditch Pitch; there she sees Ron and Harry heading towards the castle.

"Hey Fujioooka." Harry greeted. 'Close enough.' Haruhi thought. Haruhi noticed that Ron looked away. "Hey Harry. Why do you have your broomsticks out?"

"Oh this, we were playing Quidditch a little while back." Harry replied.

"What's Quidditch?" Haruhi asked curiously.

Upon hearing Haruhi's reply he faced Haruhi and yelped: "You mean you never heard of Quidditch before? Have you-" Ron was cut of by Harry when he pulled him away from Haruhi.

"Of course he doesn't know what Quidditch is. It's his first time here in the wizard world." Harry whispered to Ron.

"Oh right. Sorry mate."

Harry and Ron enthusiastically told Haruhi what Quiddtich is as they head towards the castle. Although only being slightly fascinated by Quidditch, Haruhi listens to the two since they seem to care for the sport so much.

"I only wish that we could have the tournament this year. I really want to beat Malfoy and his teammates and win this year's Quidditch cup right under their noses!!" Ron said enthusiastically.

"Hmm…" Haruhi looks away from the two. Ron kept on talking on how much he wishes that there was Quidditch

"What's the matter Fujiocha?" Harry asked.

"Huh what happened?" Ron asked.

"I was just thinking, why is it exactly that you two hate Malfoy so much?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"Because, he's a jerk. Plus, he thinks he's better than everybody else. Especially around mu " Ron was cut of by Harry nudging him on his waist. Haruhi gave a quizzical look.

"Oh, it's nothing." Harry replied. "Why do you ask about Malfoy anyway?"

"It's just that, I feel that his actions don't match what he really thinks." Haruhi replied.

"His actions what?" Harry and Ron said in unison.

"It's like; he doesn't really mean what he says. You know, that he was only doing the things he does because he has no choice." Haruhi said.

Ron bursts out laughing. "Malfoy? Being forced to do those things? Now that's something." But Harry nudged him once more.

"Why did you do that for?" Ron hissed. "Shut it. Don't you see that he looks serious when he said that?"

"No."

Haruhi stayed in her dorm for the rest of her stay in Hogwarts for the weekend, in fear of being cornered by fan girls. Sometimes she really wants to scream that she was actually a girl in front of thousands and if it weren't for Kyouya she would have done so long ago.

But sometimes she talks to her text mate to relief her boredom. She found out that she's talking to someone who is smart yet somehow sweet at the same time. Does she want to meet Myst in real life? Maybe not.

Hikaru and Kaoru was usually outside doing something who-knows-what with a bucket, bags of you-don't-to-know, ropes, a knife, a bunch of dirty laundry and a chainsaw. Even Haruhi became worried of what they were doing but when they brought out the chainsaw, she would rather live and die without eating ootoro.

At last the Haruhi's finally awaited day had come. The day where she once again go back to society and live her life normally even for a little while.

All of them woke up early that day. Careful not making any noise, they grabbed their bags of dirty clothing, which was mostly packed by Haruhi the night before.

The host club ate by themselves… away from Kyouya and his glares. Haruhi found it nice, no squealing girls, (not that they squeal ever time they came to the great hall but still), no one to interview them on how the muggle world is like and no more criticizing by some witches and wizards from the 'Slytherine' table.

It's been a three days now and yet Haruhi still doesn't know what's with the four long tables in the great hall and the separation of houses. Not that she cares but what exactly is the significance of the separation of students. Maybe she should ask somebody later on.

Lead by Professor Dumbledore, they went outside the castle and to the wizard village Hogsmeade.

On Hosmeade, they see their 'chaperones' once more. Dumbledore talked with the three before facing the host club once more. "Now, according to your agreement with the minister, you would be sent back through apparition. During your time in your country, these aurors would be watching you-"

"But how?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison.

"You'll see." Nymphadora Tonks said grinning. "Now, let's hurry, we don't want you to be late no would you please grab their cloaks." The host club hesitantly obeys. They hold on tight on the 'aurors' and their bag of dirty laundry and waited.

"So where do you guys live in the first place?" Nymphadora asked.

"Can't you tell? We're from Japan." Hikaru said.

"Japan? You mean the place when the statue of a part lion and part mermaid is?" Dedalus asked.

"No, that's Singapore," Tamaki said.

"Yeah, Japan has these new year especially for them. Where they dress up as dragons and celebrate on the streets.

"No, that's China." Haruhi said. 'Don't they teach geography in the wizard world?'

"Yeah, Japan has Mt. Fuji on it. Plus there's kimonos and everything." Kingsley Shacklebot said. 'Finally somebody got it right.'

"What's Mt. Fuji?" Nymphadora and Dedalus asked in unison. The host club could almost smack their forehead. It's a good thing that Kyouya carried along pictures of Japan's most beautiful sights for tourists who wish to visit Japan. Especially if their rich and could become an important associate of the Ootori company(ies).

Once everything is cleared, they grabbed hold of their bag of dirty laundry and hold tight on a wizard. Then suddenly the host felt dizzy. They saw various colors and felt like being stripped of their existence. Many of them felt like throwing up but resisted the urge to let go of their wizard.

Once the swirling feeling is gone, the host club, except for Kyouya, dropped to the ground and took deep breathes. Haruhi look around, almost all of her friends are tired. 'If appartaing isn't fast, I would never use this method of traveling.' She looked at Kyouya who seems to be busy doing something with his cell phone. 'Does he feel anything?'

Once Haruhi regained her composure, she soon found that she wasn't near to the school or any near her house or any of the host club's either. She found herself near Mt. Fuji.

"Ehhh?!!!!" she said out loud.

* * *

**A.N.** Sorry. But I ran out of time and I really need to finish this ch. before the testing starts. I would have added more important details but as I said I ran out of time. Next week again I guess. P.s. I would make more romantic moments later on when a certain thing happens later on but for now, it's pure adventure. 

1. Is that what those glues called?

* * *

**Things to look forward to**: 

a. I watched spider Man 3 this May fifth so I may or may not add that to the next CH.

b. what exactly did Dumbledore and McGonagall talking about last Ch?

c. Will Draco fall in love or not?

d. who exactly is Myst?

Sorry I know this would ruin my story big time but I want my readers to think about this and answer what their thoughts are through review.

**Haruhi x:**

Twins: 2

Hikaru: 3

Kaoru: 2

Tamaki: 2

Kyouya: 7 (Yay!!)

Harry: 1

Draco: 1


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously: **at last! Haruhi's long awaited day had come. Everything was all well and good until the host club was apparated to the foot of Mt. Fuji.

* * *

Culture clash at Hogwarts

By innocent school girl.

**November 29, 2004. Monday.**

Haruhi sighs as she seats down on her seat at the prestigious Ouran high school. 'I thought I wouldn't arrive in time.' Haruhi thought. 'I thought I would never get here on time after being dropped of to Mt. Fuji.'

"Haruhi-kun?" Haruhi turns around and face Kuragano Momoka, the class vice president. "Momoka-chan."

"Haruhi-kun, where were the host club last week? The whole class was worried." She asked sweetly.

"Ah… we were…umm…." Haruhi stops. Momoka tilts her head and she has speak of curiosity in her eyes. "Umm… we were doing some private host club business." Haruhi replied.

Momoka smiled weakly and nodded and seats down. The teacher opened the classroom and everybody else standing sits down as well. "Good morning class."

"Good morning Ichigo-sensei." The class chanted. Ichigo immediately took attendance without even looking at the class. "And I assume that the Hatachiin twins and Mr. Fujioka are not here as well."

"But they are here! Look." A guy pointed out. Hikaru and Kaoru waved their hands to their professor.

"I see…" He writes something down on his piece of paper. Someone knocked the door and opened it. On the door was the principal of the Ouran high school department. With him is a rather pretty girl wearing Ouran girl's uniform. She has short blonde hair, childish appearance, playful blue eyes and a sweet smile.

"Good afternoon Ichigo-san." The principal said. "I hope you received my memo."

"Indeed I have." The teacher said, the principal left the room, leaving the girl behind. "Class, it seems that we have a new student here. A last minute transfer student from England, Ms. Nymphadora Tonks."

The trio gasps. "Please, just call me by my last name, Tonks." Tonks said with a radiant smile.

"Either way Ms. Tonks, please sit down right behind Mr. Fujioka over there." Professor Ichigo said. The whole class watch as Tonks walks towards her chair. Watch attentively as Tonks walk, unknowingly that the girl is actually eight years older than them.

Haruhi and the twins however, have only one thing in mind, 'How did she change her appearance so fast?'

The day went by with almost no problem for Haruhi. She managed to catch up with her studies pretty well since she studied while she has nothing to do at Hogwarts. The twins however wasted their time doing who-knows-what, but still they managed to catch up. But the problem lies on Tonks.

Tonks knows nothing about geometry, chemistry, muggle world history and many more subjects. Because of this, Tonks raised her hands and asked questions so many times that the teachers started to agree that they should place her to class D or even to middle school. Fortunately, Kaoru explained that Tonks just can't understand Japanese as much as everybody else.

Aside from having trouble with the academics, Tonks always managed to knock down her seat whenever she stands up. And every time she does fall down, she manage to knock somebody over as well. Now everybody in their class stayed away from her in the fear of getting hurt.

During lunch, Tonks is happily walking towards by herself towards the cafeteria when suddenly the twins grabbed her the same way they do to Haruhi.

"Hey you two, let go of me! Where are you taking me?" Tonks yelped as she was being dragged towards the third music room. The twins opened the door and swirling rose petals came out of the room. Beyond the bright light that comes before her, was the host club.

Tonks blushes and drops to the ground as she gazes upon them. She knew they were handsome but the five of them together in an elegant fashion was just almost enough to make her forget the age gap.

"Pretty! Look Takashi! Nymph-chan transformed herself!!" Hunny exclaimed in English.

"hnn…"

"I see, so wizards and witches are able to transform their appearance at will." Kyouya writes something down on his binder.

"Huh?" Tonks ask. "Oh how I wish that muggles could have this ability so that every man, and children would be blessed with a wonderful face such as I." Tamaki rambled

"Huh?" Tonks repeated. "Don't mind them, they're just surprised by your sudden transformation that's all." Haruhi said in front of Tonks. She reaches her hand to Tonks and Tonks took it and stand up.

"I just wonder, if wizards could transform their appearance, then why do the girls at Hogwarts fuss so much on our faces when they can change their own?" Haruhi asked.

"Because they can't. I'm a Metamorphmagus, I can change my appearance at will even without my wand. Only a few wizards have this ability." Kyouya took notes once more.

"I see, so Nymph-chan could transform her appearance to any way. Can you show me how?" Hunny asked.

"Maybe later since somebody might see us. Also call me Tonks instead, I really hate my first name, but if you want, you could call me Nymph-cho instead." The twins suppress laughter once more.

"But what intrigues me is the process where you manage to get enrolled to our school at such short notice." Kyouya said from his table as he types something up in his computer. "I don't know much of it either, it just that Professor Dumbledore managed to enroll me here. And he also managed to find places where Kingsley Shacklebot and Dedlus Diggle to hide as well."

"Do you know where they are then?" asked Kyouya. "Unfortunately no, but I do know that it's somewhere close to either of you." 'Great, just more what we need, more people to watch our actions.' the entire host club thought. At this moment, the almost entire host club almost wishes that they never stumbled upon the wizard world.

"By the way! This place is as big as Hogwarts or even bigger! I thought it would be smaller since nobody lives here!" Tonks exclaimed.

"That's because Ouran offers a lot of classes and therefore much space is needed for this hime. Not to mention that other clubs needs their own space as well." Tamaki boasted. "There are other places for students could relax and just enjoy being at school like our own little host club! Where ladies…" Tamaki continued.

"This guy talks like he owns the place." Tonks whispered to Haruhi. "That's because he does." Tonks gasps.

"Are you serious? He owns this entire place?????!!!!" Tonks exclaimed. Everybody stared at her. "Actually Ouran is owned by the Suoh family where Tamaki is from. It is expected by some that Tamaki would inherit the Suoh business empire someday, which includes the Lowagran hotel and the Outo Theater." Kyouya said from his table.

Nobody asked anymore questions, partly because Tonks was too appalled to say a anything, so the host club left their headquarters and walk towards the cafeteria. Tonks was amazed at the chandelier hanging over the students. She was amazed at basically everything, the food, the seats and the chefs that are working behind the counter. "Hey where are we going to seat?" Tonks asked recovering from the shock earlier.

"Anywhere just pick that's one that's empty." Haruhi replied.

"Really? Don't we have to go at the specific table where someone assigned us?" Tonks asked.

Tonks got so excited discovering this 'unknown world' and ask about every single detail to everybody. Yes every single one. It came to the point where the twins have to hold her back so that she won't embarrass herself any longer.

The bell rang and the host club sighed in relief. Finally, they won't have to stop Tonks for the rest of the day at least. Haruhi and the twins watch as Tonks merrily skip towards their next class, creative expression or in other word art. Unlike normal their art class not only encourages students to paint. They are also encouraged to make videos, and many various things depending on the student's skill and what expected of them in the future. The reason Haruhi has this class is because it is expected for every student at Ouran to have some artistic abilities, no matter what any shape or form it is. So even though Haruhi barely has any, she is asked to take this class even for one semester.

"It's hard to believe that she's actually older than us on the way she acts." Kaoru whispered to Haruhi.

Haruhi nodded. "She's so clumsy and acts so childishly. But I guess that's normal for her since it's probably her first time in our 'world'. Besides you acted the same way too." Haruhi said. Kaoru's mouth opened slightly open hearing Haruhi's last sentence, he knew he acted childish while in Hogwarts, but he never knew he acted as childish as Tonks is now.

Upon arrive the classroom, Haruhi sits down on her usual seat and Tonks sit down right beside her. 'Is this girl ever going to leave me alone?' she thought. Tonks tugged Haruhi's sleeve. "Hey we have the same classmates from the other classes, don't we switch classmates or something?" she asked.

'What?!! Oh right, I forgot the school system in western countries is different than here.' "No Tonks-san. Usually students on the same class have the same schedule as well." Haruhi explained. Tonks nodded in satisfaction of Haruhi's reply.

Haruhi is now slightly amazed. She always thought that schools only differentiate in education, name, and tuition. But she never thought that something as simple as a school could be so different that a student could feel like being in another universe just by switching schools.

* * *

**Hogwarts 9:15 p.m. Gryffindor common room. **

Harry and Ron sadly entered the portal and walks towards the common room. Sighing they sat down on a table across Hermione who was busy with a stack of magazines.

"You guys can't find a date this didn't you?" Hermione asked knowingly.

"Yes, I never thought that asking a girl to the Yule Ball could be this difficult." Ron complained. "Don't be so down in the dumps Ron, we still have time to ask a girl to the Yule ball. Besides, Professor McGonagall just told us about the Yule ball this morning so there's still time to search for a date" Harry said patting Ron's back.

"You're right. Tomorrow's another day" Ron said cheerily. Ron and Harry now turned to look at Hermione. "Hermione, what in the bloody hell are you doing with all of these muggle magazines?" Ron asked.

"I'm researching on why muggles are staying at Hogwarts. Like you said Harry, it can't be because of the Triwizard tournament. So I figured I start with a little background check, starting figuring out what school they go to." Hermione replied without even removing her eyes from the magazines.

"I don't think they put muggle schools on magazines Hermione." Harry said.

"Well not ordinary muggle schools. Like you said Harry, your aunt wants your cousin Dudley to go to Ouran, where the muggles came from." Hermione said.

"So you figured that Ouran is a famous school then. And you thought that it might be written in a magazine somewhere." Herry said. "Exactly." Hermione replied. Hermione turned a page from her current magazine. Upon realizing that it doesn't have any information that she need, she tossed it to a stack of magazines and grabs one on another. Harry and Ron grabbed their school supplies and started on the one foot report they need to write for Snape.

Hermione flipped through the pages of the new magazine and her eyes widened and stands up while saying. "This is it!! I found it!!" because of Hermione's sudden actions, Harry and Ron stands up.

"What?" the two asked in unison. "I found it! Ouran academy! Here it is!!" Hermione said pointing at the magazine page. Harry, Ron and a few others gather around Hermione. "Ouran academy is known as having the best education most schools in the world. Ouran academy which is a school encompassing all the grades from kindergarten to high school." Hermione read.

"What's kindergarten?" Ron asked.

"It's a division of a school where students as young as four can prepare for elementary school." Harry replied. "Muggles suppose to go to school when they're four?!! That sucks." Lavander Brown exclaimed. Many wizards surrounding them nod in agreement.

Hermione rolls her eyes and continued on reading the magazine. "It is known for its high curriculum and for producing high intellect students. Other than that, Ouran academy offers a variety of sports and activities where students can improve their skills and prepare themselves for the future."

Now wizards that are listening to Hermione starts to murmur and words like, "I wonder what classes they take" and "Oh so that means that the muggles here are really smart!" are common for girls. However some guys murmur words like. "I bet those muggles have the lowest grades in their class!" Harry and Ron however just took a sip of their butterbeer. "No wonder my aunt Petunia wants Dudley to enter that school." Harry murmurs. Ron nods in agreement.

"Due to its popularity, many parents seek of a way to enter their children in this school." Hermione read on. "But many could only dream of entering because Ouran academy is specially designed and created to educate sons and daughters of the rich, famous, and royals." Hermione's voice grew fainter with every word. And people that surround them are speechless as well.

Hermione is too shocked to even read the last parts of the article which mentions about Haruhi.

* * *

**Third music room, Ouran academy, Tokyo. 5:00 p.m. **

Haruhi Fujioka took the last tea cup and plate from Hunny and Mori's table It took Haruhi thirty minutes to fully finish cleaning the table and she thought that was pretty quick compared to other days. And finally Haruhi could leave the peaceful and quiet host club since Tonks, Tamaki, Mori and Hunny left an hour ago, saying that they have something to do at home. The twins left fifteen minutes ago after going through a brainstorming session for their music video project.

Yes, a music video project. Their 'creative expression' teacher apparently assigned a group music video project for the class the previous week and everybody else in that class are already partnered up in groups of three or four. This leaves Haruhi having no other choice but to group up with the twins and Tonks.

The twins already have a few ideas for the video. It's 'notoriously' decided that Haruhi would 'transform' into a girl and there would also be 'prince charming'. Just imagine how Tamaki would react so it's also decided that the video would be a 'surprise.'

Back to the current time, after cleaning up Hunny and Mori's table, it's time to do the others as well. "You don't have to clean up the other table Haruhi. You could go home now." Kyouya said from his table without even looking away from his computer. With his perfect posture and the seriousness on his face, it's no doubt he's submerged in a world of numbers and profits that normal people won't dare to call 'fun.'

"Eh?" Haruhi looks at Kyouya and resumed with her work. 'It might be a trap and later on he would say that I'm lazy later on and add more money on my debt.' Haruhi thought. "It's been a long day; you need to get your rest. Haruhi go home." Kyouya said once more.

"Why do you care about my health so much huh senpai?" Haruhi asked in a threaten voice.

"Because you might get sick." Kyouya replied bluntly. Haruhi was taken aback a little by his reply. "And any member getting ill might cause the club some profits. Not to mention the money the club has to spend for a doctor and medicine. And even if you don't get ill, you might get too tired to host tomorrow."

Haruhi could almost curse herself to even think that Kyouya has a compassionate side. But Haruhi has to agree with Kyouya about having a long day. Plus Haruhi and Kyouya hasn't eaten anything decent in Hogwarts since Kyouya is too conscious of what he eats and Haruhi isn't used to the food there. Speaking of Kyouya, he hasn't stop working since… ever.

Kyouya on the other hand is busy with his computer, sitting alone in a world of his own. 'Let's see, due to our little field trip, the club lost 2000 yen.' Kyouya thought. 'However, with the discovery we made; the club could make billions of dollars. If only I could tell the whole world. Damn if only I could…' "Senpai." Kyouya looks up and sees Haruhi sitting right across of him. "What do you want Haruhi?" Kyouya asks.

"Senpai, I think that you should take a break." Haruhi said.

"huh?" Haruhi stands up from her chair. "I mean, you're the one who's telling me that I shouldn't wear myself out. But you never stopped working."

"I wouldn't worry about myself since my family always keeps a doctor at my house in the case any of the family gets the slightest sign of malnourishment. In addition, almost every student at Ouran, including myself, has already taken all of the vaccinations needed. Unlike commoner like you, who I doubt took half of the required vaccination." Kyouya replied.

'Geez, I only asked you take care of yourself, you don't have to make a speech out of it.' Haruhi thought. "But senpai, with all the work you've done, don't you even think that you might need to rest?" Haruhi asks as she walks behind Kyouya.

"Hmm. Perhaps, but I enjoy it. I see my work as a game." Kyouya said. Haruhi places her hand on kyouya's shoulder and starts massaging Kyouya. "What are you doin-"

"Just relax senpai." Haruhi continues on massaging Kyouya. "You threat your work as a game? How did you manage to do that senpai?" Haruhi asks.

"You see. I view life as a chess game." Kyouya said as he leans back on his chair, obviously enjoying the massage Haruhi's giving him. "A chess game?"

Kyouya smirks. "Yes a chess game."

'A chess game? I wonder what senpai meant by that.' Haruhi thought as she walks toward her apartment complex. Haruhi climbs up the stairs and opens her apartment. "Good evening Haruhi!!" Ranka greeted as he remove a pastry from the oven in the kitchen.

"Good evening dad." Haruhi greeted as she removes her shoes.

"Hey Haruhi! Are you finally done with the club business trip that Kyouya told me about?"

Haruhi nodded and says "But I might have to go again pretty soon" she smells the fragrance coming from the kitchen. "What are you baking?"

"Oh some cake for the new neighbor next door." Ranka said merrily. "There's somebody moved in next door?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, Haruhi can you please give this next door." Ranka asks. Haruhi sighs and replied weakly, "Yes." Haruhi walks towards the kitchen and grabbed the cake and walks toward the next door. She knocks a couple of times. "Coming!!" a voice said in English. 'Hmm that voice seems familiar.' Before Haruhi could figure out where she heard the voice before, the door opened up revealing the blonde haired blue eyed Tonks.

"Ttt-ttonks?" Haruhi barely let out.

"Haruhi! Ohh I was expecting you to arrive earlier so you could help me, what took you so long?"

"Me? Help you? Wait did you rent this apartment complex because you knew I live next door?" Haruhi shrieked. "Well… Maybe." Haruhi rolls her eyes.

"Okay, fine. Just let me help you with your belongings then." Haruhi said, knowing that she won't be able to go home until she helps out her 'neighbor'. "No need, I'm almost finished." Tonks opened up the door wider and revealed an apartment full of flying things. From clothing to furniture, the furniture is not only floating in the air, but Japanese styled. There's kotatsu table, mats, swords, kimonos and many others.

"See? It's all taken care of." Tonks said proudly. Haruhi quickly pushed Tonks inside and closed the door. "Ow what did you do that for?"

"Baka! You shouldn't let anyone see that all your things are flying! People might get suspicious." Haruhi said as she close up the curtains. "Oh, sorry." Tonks said while rubbing the back of her head.

"And what's with all the Japanese stuff?" Haruhi asks. "Well, it only makes sense since I'm in Japan, why not buy Japanese things?" Tonks said. Haruhi rolls her eyes. "Fine, so where are the other two wizards?" haruhi asks.

"Like I said, I don't know. Maybe I would know when we return to Hogwarts." Haruhi sighs.

"Good evening Ohtori-sama." The row of butlers and maids greeted. "Good evening." Kyouya said.

"Young master Kyouya, your father would arrive from his business trip in Europe in a couple of hours from now." Ichibana said. Kyouya said nothing. "He would also be leaving on Wednesday for a hostile takeover in Hokkaido. 'Good, he won't notice that I'm gone.' Kyouya thought.

Kyouya walks across the vast halls and corridors of Ohtori mansion. He enters his room and immediately notices that something's changed. The room is clean, that's a change since usually his sister would have dropped of and hour ago to visit him as she did every Monday. And most of the time when he opens the door during Monday, he would found his t-shirts rearrange and well, you get the idea.

He checks his closet just to make sure that his sister did arrived earlier but instead of seeing a complete mess, he sees that his clothes are neatly arranged yes, but the clothes are misplaced. It couldn't be his sister since the clothes are too neat to be her work. And it couldn't be his maid since the maid would know where to properly place his clothing. So who?

As he thinks those thoughts, a maid came passing by. "Excuse me miss?" Kyouya called out.

"Yes Ohtori-sama?" The maid curtsied. "Do you know who fixed my closet today?"

"The new butler cleaned it up today sir. Shido-sama left fifteen minutes ago and the new butler cleaned it up so fast it's almost like magic." The maid replied happily.

'A new butler she said…' Kyouya thought. "Could you please describe this 'new butler'? But the maid was already gone when he asked the question; apparently he was so deep in his thoughts that the maid thought she was dismissed. But at any rate, he knows who the 'new butler' really is.

The next day, Kyouya's assumption is confirmed when Tamaki told everyone in the host club after school that Dedlus Diggle applied to be Tamaki's driver. He was almost didn't received the job if it wasn't thanks for Tamaki insisting that he always wanted an 'English driver that he could talk to while he goes to school.'

Dedlus later on informed Tamaki that Kingsley Shacklebot had applied at the Ohtori mansion. While the others are shocked to know that the wizards are very close around themselves, Kyouya was not. He wasn't even surprised about the fact that Tonks and Haruhi are currently neighbors.

"Isn't it a little suspicious that the wizards are very close to us?" Hikaru asked.

"Not really, since they are here to see if we could handle 'the secret'." Haruhi said as she eyes at the big pile of various things such as clothes and video cameras on one corner brought by the twins. The twins lower their heads in defeat. Suddenly both of them wore devilish smirks and have a dangerous gleam on their eyes.

Tamaki however hugged Haruhi as tightly as he could. "Oh my precious daughter! My precious smart daughter!-" Before Tamaki could continue on, Haruhi freed herself from Tamaki's grasp once more. Breathing deeply, she asks "Hikaru, Kaoru, what are you doing with all those things?" she points at the pile of things.

The twins' smirk widened. "It's a little something for our project. Right Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"Right Hikaru. We don't want to fail this class now don't we?" Kaoru's smirk widened even more. Haruhi could only shrug in terror of what they have in plan for her. Haruhi knows that when the twins are that excited on an assignment, you know that either the apocalypse has finally come or Haruhi's worst nightmare is going to come true. Whatever the outcome would be, Haruhi wishes to avoid it.

"What exactly do you plan for the project anyway?" Haruhi asks.

"You'll see." The twins said in unison. 'On second thought, I would rather have the apocalypse happen right now.' Haruhi prayed. As if on cue, somebody knocked on the door before things got dir-no, frilly. Mori opened the door, revealing the blonde haired Tonks once more. "Hey! Are you guys done yet? It's getting boring staying on the kitchen while you guys have your meeting." Tonks complained.

"Tonks is right, I better get dinner started to, see ya guys." Haruhi said as she stands up and walks towards the door.

The twins rapidly stand up and Hikaru yelps "Wait Haruhi! You still need to-" Unfortunately, Haruhi left before Hikaru could finish his sentence.

While walking on the way to the train station, Haruhi and Tonks walk in silence, sometimes encountering people who thought that the two of them are going out. Those whispers served no problem since Haruhi doesn't care about what they think in the first place.

Problem came however when they arrived at the train station. The problem is so simple that Haruhi should really have expected it coming: Playful wizard + high tech train station enough said.

When they finally arrive to their home sweet home, Haruhi immediately got started with dinner. She even multitask while cooking, doing her homework while she waits the soup to cook. When she finally finished with her homework and dinner, nothing else was to do so Haruhi approached the cabinet and opened up a box from the vast amount of boxes inside the cabinet.

She took out her violin and starts playing tunes. It's been a months since she last played her violin so she's tad rusty. As for her playing before she stops for a while, she wasn't amazing or bad, just an average violin player.

The third and final day of their stay home went by quickly. The hosts worked hard as much as they usually do since they know that it would be a few days before they would come back once more. And with a break from hosting means profits lost for the club and with Kyouya around…well… let's just say that it's much safer to work oneself to death than feel the wrath of the shadow king.

At home, Haruhi quickly packed the things she think needs in Hogwarts, 'Let's see, clothes, books, projects that needs to be done, cell phone-' Haruhi looks at the cell phone hesitantly. Does she want to contact Myst while she's gone? Maybe. Myst is smart and sweet but is it really safe to talk to a stranger through cell phone? It's not like they're going to see each other so Haruhi packed her cell phone.

She cooked for her father and quickly left the apartment but suddenly stopped by the figure of her father. "Hi dad what took you so long? Anyway I have to go bye!" Haruhi said quickly and left her quizzical father standing on the door.

She arrived at Ouran academy once more, panting. She sees her friends with their belongings and their chaperones, dressed in their robes, right in front of the gate. There's only one car parked around them so it's safe to assume that most of them ordered their drivers to go home. "Hey Haruhi! What took you so long?" Hikaru asked, waving at her. Everybody else look towards her.

"Hey, so are you guys ready?" Haruhi asks she searched her pocket, making sure that she has a paper bag just in case.

"Yeah." The host club replied. The aurors searched their surroundings. The host club watches then repeated what they were doing. Once they made sure that nobody's around, they grab the auror's robes and their belongings, making sure that they would be able to bring along all of them.

The dizzy, sickening feeling occur once more. Haruhi could almost feel her lunch coming up but thank goodness that it didn't. Soon Haruhi felt the ground. Haruhi fumbles to stands up and barely manage to stand on her own two feet.

She looks around like the last time she apparated and found that the host club is doing better than last time. Hikaru and Kaoru are holding their heads in pain, Tamaki is lying down on the cold hard ground, Kyouya is picking up his things. 'He acts like he done this a hundred times before. What's up with him?' Hunny however, is clutching is stomach, he has this sick look on his face and Mori seems to be troubled.

Haruhi immediately took the paper bag from her pocket and place it in front of Hunny, but unfortunately she was too late and too close for comfort.

* * *

Draco Malfoy is laughing maniacally at the joke Zabini told. "And just wait till he-who-must-not-be-named would do to Dumbledore." Zabini said.

"I just hope he would torture him first before killing him." Malfoy said. Very loud squeals are suddenly heard out of nowhere. "What the bloody hell was that?" Crabbe asked.

"pfft. Those filthy muggles must be around again." Zabini said. Zabini nudge Malfoy, "Hey want to see something cool Malfoy?" Zabini asks. "Sure" Malfoy replies and got up from his sofa and followed Zabini.

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore, I managed to get a home near Fujioka as you requested." Tonks said

Dumbledore's face brightened up a little. "Well done Tonks. I was hoping that all three of you could watch over him but I guess that's okay." Dumbledore stands up. "Tonks, I know the real reason these muggles are here right?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, Professor."

"Then I know that you would keep a close eye on him. You do know what's at stake when he discovers his ancestry; he might go over to the dark side." Dumbledore said seriously.

"I know. But don't you think it's much safer if we keep him away from the chamber of secrets?"

"Yes it is. But the chamber is already sealed."

"But, the seal might break and-"

"Tonks, it's much better that he would be given as much freedom as possible, before he might get suspicious."

* * *

Draco walk pass corridors and rooms, for some reason, he wants to make sure that he looks good before facing that cute muggle. 'Wait, cute? Did I just described that filthy brown-eyed muggle cute? This can't be happening… I do not have a crush on that muggle. I don't have a crush on that muggle. I don't have a crush on that muggle.' Draco thought over and over again. 'Besides, it's not like he's going to ever like me, he's a guy. He couldn't possibly like me' Draco thought as he turns the knob on the boy's bathroom.

There he sees Haruhi, removing her smelly shirt, revealing her the tube top she wears underneath. Her pants are down on her ankles. "Ocupied!!!" Haruhi yelps. Draco immediately closed the door. 'Okay, he's a she-no she's a he- no she's a girl. But that doesn't mean I have a crush on her.' Draco thought, blushing widely.

Haruhi on the other hand was shocked of what just happened, 'Not again.' Haruhi thought. It's a good thing that the host club is busy handling the 'rose problem' (1) caused by Tamaki. What she learned of that scenario is never give a red rose to anyone in England.

Haruhi quickly dressed up and took her belongings when her phone rang. "Moshi moshi" Haruhi greeted.

"Haruhi! Why did you left so quickly? I have something to tell you!" Ranka yelled.

"Calm down Dad, what is it?"

"I forgot to tell you that you're engaged!!" Haruhi drops her phone.

* * *

**A.N. **Lately, I've been receiving reviews from my first story, "The Feeling of Betrayal", requesting for me to continue writing. Currently I'm considering this but I'm still unsure since I've decided two months ago that after I finish "Culture Clash at Hogwarts", I would quit fanfiction. Please understand that I want to become a nurse/writer someday so I would be quitting fanfiction but I won't be quit writing.

Fortunately for you guys, I'm still unsure whether or no I would write a sequel for my first story.

1. The rose problem mentioned started from Ch. 3 when Tamaki gave out red roses. In England, according to wikipedia, that they take flower meanings seriously. So since Tamaki gave out hundreds of red roses, those who received tham thought that Tamaki is proclaiming his love to them and they took it deeply. So right now their having a cat fights on who is Tamaki really in love with.

Haruhix:

Kyouya: 11

Draco: 6

Hikaru: 4

Twins: 3

Tamaki: 3

Harry: 2

Kaoru: 2

Even though Haruhi's engaged, she's still available. So keep voting!!

P.S. My birthday is on May 18, so I'm 14 right now. Yay!! Who hear reads the Harry potter books? I might need your help!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Story adjustments**: this story took place during the fourth year in Hogwarts. Let's just say that Harry and the gang are sixteen instead of fourteen, the same age as Haruhi. But the plot line is still the same; Harry competes in the triwizard tournament, meets Voldemort at the end of the year.

Plus in the book Hermione said that electronics could not operate at Hogwarts, let's just say that it could since poor Kyouya would lose his laptop.

* * *

**December 2, 2004. Thursday, 3:00 p.m. Hogwarts.**

Culture Clash at Howgarts.Ch. 6

By Innocent School girl

"Haruhi, you're engaged!!" Ranka repeated. Haruhi quickly picked up her phone.

"What? To who?" Haruhi ask as fast as she could.

"Nope, I won't tell you." Ranka said stubbornly.

"What? I'm getting engaged to a guy and you won't even tell me? And how did this happened."

"Sorry, Haru-chan but I want it to be a surprise. But I could tell you why you're engaged." Haruhi calms down and listens to her father.

"I was getting worried that you would grow up to be an old and unmarried so I posted in the internet an advertisement. 'Someone'… well a lot saw it and got interested. I interviewed each and every single one of them and I finally found the perfect guy for you!!" Ranka explained.

"Fine, who is this 'perfect guy' then?" Haruhi asks patiently. Haruhi could hear her father licking his lips. "I won't tell you." He said childishly.

"What? I'm getting engaged to some guy and you won't even tell me who?' Haruhi exclaimed. "Well not really, you already know who he is…" Ranka said playfully.

"And…" Ranka hanged up the phone. Haruhi quickly dialed her phone once more but Ranka refuses to answer. After trying a few more times, Haruhi gave up and quickly gathers her belongings.

It took Haruhi thirty minutes just to get to the Gryffindor tower where it usually only took ten. For some reason, people talks to her left and right and when she finally arrived, a bunch of giggling girls once more blocked her way.

"Fuchiyuka! You're so handsome!" one exclaimed.

"No not really." Haruhi said.

"Yeah. How did you get your perfect skin?" another said. Haruhi was attacked with more praises that it got to the point that she just simply ignored them, knowing the fact that they would just leave her alone once she got into the boy's dormitory.

Upon arriving the boy's dormitory, most of the guys went back to their rooms upon seeing her. Was there anything wrong? Did her breathe stinks? Soon, Haruhi is able to see that Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyouya are standing just outside their room. And by 'their' it means Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori and Hunny's. Tamaki already complained about Haruhi's privacy being violated once she shared a room with the twins so it's once again 'notoriously' decided that she would sleep in a room with Tamaki and Kyouya.

"What's happening?" She asks. "Shh.!! Tono's inside with Hunny-senpai." Hikaru said in Japanese. Haruhi carefully crept towards them and opened the door. There she sees Tamaki lying on a bed and rolled up into a ball. Hunny is sitting on a chair facing Tamaki. He holds up his bunny and said; "Come on Tama-chan, it can't be that bad."

Tamaki remained quiet. "It's not your fault Tama-chan.-" Haruhi closes the door and faces the rest of the club. "What happened to him?"

"He was attacked." Hikaru said simply while writing something on his notebook. "Attacked? But how?" Haruhi asks showing almost no sign of concern. "I didn't saw any injury on him."

"No not physically, but emotionally." Kaoru said.

"Huh?" Kaoru shrugs and said. "Okay, this is what happened…" Kaoru explained about the rose problem and how Tamaki felt it's all his fault that confusion about who he's really affectionate about.

"That was a pretty stupid thing to be upset about." Haruhi said. "I know, being depressed just because you made a faux pas are pretty depressing." Hikaru said.

"I know, people make faux pas all the time. It's no big deal." Kaoru said.

"You don't understand." Tamaki said from the door in a deep, creepy voice. Hikaru and Kaoru quickly stand up and hid behind Mori and Kyouya. Tamaki's face is hidden behind his golden hair. His right eye peered through his face showing so much seriousness and depression.

"I caused so much confusion within all those ladies' hearts and minds. And of course with my good looks and prince like charms, no girl could ever resist me. Oh why oh why am I cursed with such perfection?"

Haruhi rolls her eyes once more. "What does your 'prince like charms' have to do with what you're feeling right now?" Haruhi said.

"My precious daughter! Can't you understand that because of my prince like charms I caused a riot with all those women! And once I told them that I all love them equally, All their precious little hearts would be broken in hopes of them being the only one in mine."

The whole host club could do is to stare at him and made an expression like this: "…" or (--).

With nobody speaking or stopping him, Tamaki plans to go back to his bed and stay there. He swiftly went to his room, which is right across where he was, without even bumping or even getting noticed by the host club.

Once the door was locked the others are looking at each other with bored expressions on their faces. "How long do you think it would take for him to recover from this one, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know, maybe thirty-minutes." Hikaru replied.

"I'll bet two hours, how about you Kyouya-senpai?" Kaoru asked "Knowing Tamaki, it would take only a few minutes." Kyouya replied.

"I'll bet 100,000 yen that it would take two days!!" Hunny exclaimed gleefully. Everybody was silent for a moment. "How about you Takashi?" Hunny asked.

"hnn…"

"Interesting, fine I would bet 100,000 yen as well." Kyouya said. "Hey us too! We bet 500,000 yen!!" The twins exclaimed. Kyouya recorded each people's bets and silently thought. '600,000 yen for me.' A devilish smirk formed on his face.

While they ramble on how much they bet. Haruhi quickly enters Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny and Mori's room, knowing that Tamaki might need some alone time. "How about you Haruhi? How much do you bet?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't have money to compete with you guys." Haruhi said. "Aww. Come on Haruhi! We'll lend you the money if you want."

"No thank you." Haruhi said. She quickly went inside and locked the door, leaving the five of them standing in the hallway. She lies down and sighs. She remembered what her father told her earlier and frowns in annoyance. 'So, I'm engaged to some guy my father met in the internet. That's something…' She felt her cell phone once more and looked at it for a few minutes.

'Would he be willing to listen to me?' Haruhi thought to herself. Hesitantly she wrote down the words: _**I'm engaged **_in her cell phone.

The second she hit send, she immediately wished that nobody reads it. A few minutes later, her phone vibrates. **Congratulations Spring. **It says.

_**No you don't understand, it's once of those arranged marriages that the person involved has no choice.**_

**That's too bad. Do you like your fiancée? **

_**I don't even know who he is. My dad just said I'm engaged then he hung up. **_

**Yeah, I know what you mean. My parents get me engaged to various desperate women all the time.**

_**How did you manage to break free from all those engagements? **_

**It's a long story. But is your engagement official? Did your father already sign a contract?**

_**I don't know.**_

**Well you should ask him about that. You still can call of your engagement if it's not written yet.**

Haruhi felt a little bit better. There still might be hope from being engaged to some guy she doesn't even know. _**Thanks.**_

Haruhi quickly got started on her homework that night. During dinner however, the twins are multitasking. They're eating while writing furiously on their notebooks. Scratching words out furiously and excitedly writing some down. Everybody within the two meter radius was amazed at how they could possibly eat and write at the same time.

"Hey where is your ink and quill?" Neville asked, noticing that the muggle's writing materials are different form theirs.

"Huh? Who uses quills?" Kaoru asked. Some wizards felt a little bit ashamed and some grew even madder at them.

"If those aren't quills then what are those?" Dean Thomas asked. "This?- Hikaru held up his pen-It's a pen. You guys never saw one before?" Hikaru asked.

"No. Only muggle borns saw one of those, probably." One student said. Hikaru and Kaoru suppress a chuckle at how primitive wizard writing materials are. A faint scream could be heard coming from the Slytherin table.

Hikaru and Kaoru turned around and saw that Draco is fussing around since his robes are caught on fire. Kaoru turned the pages of his notebook and wrote a 1 and smirks. It reads:

_Hatachiin twins: VII_

_Weasley twins: XII_

* * *

**December 3, 2004. Friday.**

By morning, she was more cheerful than ever because she thought she has fewer burdens in her life. And If Haruhi was more observant, she would have noticed many things that aren't right in that day that may cause her problems later on. There are so many in fact, the list of noticed and noticed can be written down as a list.

Unnoticed:

1. There are more giggling girls but most are still hesitant to approach them. But Haruhi did notice that the twins are eating their food as quickly as possible.

2. Draco is very silent and he won't join in the conversation even if people around him encourage him to do so. He looks very tired plus he's not on his usual seat.

3. a little beetle kept on flying around the great hall. (2)

4. Tamaki's at the Ravenclaw table, chatting merrily with his cousins Gabrielle and Fleur.

Noticed:

1. Kyouya has a sly smirk on his face. Haruhi concluded that he won the bet.

2. Hikaru and Kaoru are eating their breakfast as fast as any person could.

Hikaru soon chocked on the oatmeal that he was eating. How could someone choke on oatmeal? Nobody knows. Kaoru quickly starts patting his brother's back as Hikaru drinks water. "You should slow down. You're no on a race you know." Haruhi said.

"I know, I'm just excited." Hikaru said.

"Excited? About what?" Haruhi asks. "About our project of course!" The twins form mischievous smirks on their faces. Haruhi quickly finished her bagel and walked towards the Gryffindor tower as fast as she could. Knowing that the twins would expect her to hide on her room, Haruhi quickly hides in a room and lock the door.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Haruhi turns around and sees Harry, Ron and another guy with sandy hair, they seem to be preparing for Potions class and was about to leave.

"I'm just hiding from the twins." Haruhi said pressing her ears to the door. She heard a couple of footsteps but it's impossible to decipher whose footsteps are theirs. Haruhi's phone soon played "Shissou" buy last alliance. Haruhi looked at her phone and seeing that it's Kaoru, she quickly picked it up and hanged up.

"What was that?" Ron asked pointing at Haruhi's phone. "Oh! This? It's my cell phone." Haruhi replied. "A what?"

"It's a cell phone Ron. I saw my aunt give Dudley one three years ago. It's some sort of muggle communication device." Harry said. "Oh." Haruhi's phone rang once more. And Haruhi answered it and hanged up once more. And again it rang. Haruhi got irritated and just turned off her cell phone.

"Whose keep calling you?" Harry asked.

"The twins. Hey! Can you guys let me borrow one of your robes?" Haruhi pleads.

"Why do you need robes for?" Ron asks.

"I'll explain later."

Haruhi quickly put on the robes lent to her by Harry and quickly followed them to class. "Why do you want to get away from them?"

"It's because, of this music video project that our teacher assigned. And knowing the twins they would look at this project as an 'opportunity.'" Haruhi replied.

"An opportunity for what?" Ron asks.

"To dress me up. They always want to see me in their mother's designs." Haruhi sighs. "I really hate it when they dress me up like that." She murmurs.

"I've never met a rich guy who doesn't like dressing up." The guy with sandy hair said.

"Huh? What are you talking about? And sorry but, who are you?" Haruhi asks.

"Oh sorry for not properly introducing myself, I'm Seamus by the way." Seamus introduces himself. Hermione soon leave behind Lavander Brown and joins them.

"Hey guys! Hey Fujioka!" Hermione greeted. 'Finally, somebody pronounced my last name perfectly, wait, last name?' "Hey. Why are you guys keep on calling me by my last name?" Haruhi asked all of a sudden.

"Huh? Isn't Fujioka your first name?" Hermione asked.

"No it's my last name. In Japan, we say our last name first then last name. My real first name is Haruhi." She said.

"You mean I've been learning to pronounce the wrong name?!!" Ron exclaimed. Harry, Hermione, Haruhi and Seamus looked at him with great surprise. "It took me over a week just to properly pronounce 'Fushiyouka' and it turns out that I'm learneng to say the wrong word!!"

Hermione and the others just ignored him. Hermione soon noticed that Haruhi's wearing robes and asked "Haruhi, why are you wearing school robes?"

Haruhi opened her mouth to reply but Ron butted in.

"Don't fool us with that act of yours. We know that you go to that rich people school." Ron said, trying to bring back the subject.

"Ron's right! We saw an article about your school and it said that only children from prestigious families go there." Hermione said. "Prestigious?" Ron said. "It means influential and respected." Hermione replied quickly.

"I know what prestigious mean." Ron pouted.

"Huh? I do go to a rich bastard school but I'm not rich. I'm only there because of a scholarship. I'm actually the poorest person in the whole school." Haruhi admitted.

The four sorcerers felt a mixture of admiration and pity. "Wow! You must be really smart to get a scholarship. But don't you feel bad or discriminated at your school?" Seamus asked.

"Huh? Why should I be? We're all the same at that school. We came to learn." Haruhi said confidently.

"That is so true. I wish that more people could understand what you said." Harru said. "Huh?" Haruhi wondered.

"I know what you mean mate. More purebloods should know that message." Ron said. "Eh?" Haruhi said.

"Especially with people like the Malfoys." Hermione said. All of them stopped in front of Snape's dungeon and waited for Snape to open his door to hell. "What are you guys talking about?!" Haruhi exclaimed. Hiding between his new found friends.

"You mean you don't know? I guess its better that way then." Ron said. "Better that I don't know what?" Haruhi asks.

"No I think its better we tell him so that he could stay away from muggle haters." Hermione said.

"Muggle haters?" Haruhi asks.

"You see, not all wizards appreciate muggles. Some of them really despise them and some even called them filth. Like what Draco's gang been calling your friends." Ron said.

"Huh but why?"

"Those wizards are obsessed with 'blood purity' they only think that only people from magical family could learn magic." Ron made a disgusted look on his face.

"Why? Isn't magic genetic or something? So if it is then only people from magical families do learn magic." Haruhi said. The four wizards looked at her puzzlingly

"Yes, magic is genetic, but people from muggle born families could also learn magic." Seamus said. Haruhi forms an O shape with her lips

"But don't worry about figuring which wizards are the muggle haters since they usually end up being a Slytherin. But the baddest of them all is Voldemort." Harry said. Some students flinched when harry mentioned his name. "sorry" Harry said. Suddenly, Snape's dungeon opened even before the five could finish their conversation.

Haruhi quickly get in before the twins could see her. She sits down on the farthest chair from the front and waited. A few squeals were heard and Haruhi knew she should have hid under the desk.

"Aha! I found her! Hikaru come over here!" Kaoru said in Japanese. "She's wearing a robe that's why we can't find her quickly!" Kaoru exclaimed. Hikaru soon quickly followed. Haruhi ran towards the ingredients cabinet and quickly looked for something. Confused by which one's which, she screamed "Hey which one of this is poison?!!"

Everyone looked at her puzzled. "What do you need poison for?" somebody asked. Hikaru arrived and the twins run towards her. Haruhi tries to run away as fast as she could.

"To drink of course!" Haruhi barely said. Haruhi ran around the classroom, trying to dodge every puzzled student as possible. Hikaru and Kaoru brought out their 'hunting' devices, including a butterfly net, fishing net and many more. Fortunately for Haurhi, the students that surround her made it possible for her to hide easily. But Haruhi's reflexes failed her and she ended up bumping to Draco.

"Ow." Haruhi said rubbing her nose, she looks up and look at the person she bumped to. Draco blushes madly and slightly places his arm on her waist. 'Damn, she's so cute.' Draco, realizing what he was thinking, pushed her away. "Get of me you filth." He roared.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" Hikaru asked as he helps her get up. "Yeah, I'm okay." Hikaru looked at Draco evilly. "Hey say sorry to her you jerk!"

"Why should I apologize to that filth?"

"Why you little weasel" Hikaru clenched his fist and moved his body forward, But Haruhi stopped him just in time. "Hikaru, stop, I'm okay." Hikaru lowered his fist, but grabs Haruhi instead. He and Kaoru soon drag Haruhi by grabbing one arm each. "Let me go!! Let me go!" Haruhi pleads in English.

The students looked at them frighteningly. Snape however looked at the trio stoically. "Hey what are you doing to him?" One student asked.

"Oh we're just doing some school project." The twins said in unison. Almost every student now was scared of what the 'school project' is.

"Now that the commotion has left, let's start with today's lesson." Snape said.

Haruhi struggled to break free but it was no use. "Fine, I'll do it, seeing that I don't have a choice. What's the song are we doing it with?" Haruhi asks weakly.

"Girlfriend by Avril." Kaoru replied. Haruhi groaned. "Come on Haruhi! We still have to take your measurements and have your clothes ordered!" Hikaru exclaimed.

During dinner, Haruhi manage to slip away from the Host club's wrath and talk to Harry and his friends. For some reason, she's really interested in this blood purity thing.

"Hey guys, how ya'll been?" she asked.

"Haruhi! You manage to survive!" Neville yelped.

"Of course I survived, do you think I was getting slaughtered or something?" Neville didn't reply.

"So what were the twins doing to you?" Harry asked, concerned.

"They want to take my measurements." Haruhi replied simply.

"Is that all? Then why did you cause such a scene during Potions, not that anyone's complaining." Ron asked.

"Speaking of which, even Snape didn't complain either. And you said you usually go to his classroom to study right?" Harry asked. Haruhi nodded.

"That's really odd…" Hermione thinks about it for a minute. "Anyway, I'm here to talk to you about the whole blood purity thing and how the school has four very long tables instead of a bunch of small ones. And what's with the different animals on your robes?"

"You want to hear everything? Fine, where do we begin." Hermione said.

"Some people like to think that pureblood wizards are the most prestigious one of all." Harry started. 'Just like Ouran…" Haruhi thought.

"Like the Malfoys, Zabinis, Blacks, Lestranges and more. Those people hate muggles and especially muggle-born wizards since they think that we try to rise above their sections." Hermione said.

"Most of the times, those kinds of people get sorted to the Slytherin house. It says that Slytherin are supposed to be ambitious, cunning and resourceful." Harry said. 'Like, Kyouya' Haruhi thought.

"But tell me more about the whole four tables and Gryffindor thing." Haruhi said. Harry and the others explained what qualities are needed to be in a specific house. Haruhi then in return told them about how life is in Ouran and how she became a scholarship student. She also told them about the whole A class is the most prestigious one of all because of their lineage. That's when some purebloods found out that there are also people who are considered more important because of their lineage.

After dinner, Haruhi walk pass the boy's room once more. "Help! Help! Can someone help me!!" A voice came from the boy's room.

Haruhi runs inside and sees that Draco is hanged by the collar of his robe to the top of a cubicle door. Draco keeps on yelling until he sees Haruhi. He grew silent, not knowing what to do. Haruhi then approaches him and stands on the toilet and starts cutting his robe with the scissor she borrowed from the twins.

"Hey! I don't need your help! Get out of there! I have no intentions being assisted by a little muggle girl."

"Shut it!" Haurhi finally said. She kept on cutting his robe while saying; "Look, I know you need my help. And I know all about the whole blood purity thing. But what I am wondering is that why do you keep on trying to follow what others belief when you yourself don't believe in them." Haruhi said. Draco fell silent. The moment Haruhi manage to cut through his robe, he drops of and hit his face on the floor.

Haruhi jumps of the toilet and walk towards to help him but Draco already ran outside when she walks out of the cubicle.

* * *

**December 6, 2004. ****Monday.**

Days passed and it was again the day when they would return to their country. And right when the school it was okay for her to leave the club, Haruhi immediately left school and went straight home without even waiting for Tonks. When she opened the door and seeing that her father is still at work, she sighs and starts cooking dinner. A few minutes later her father came. "Haruhi! Your here!!" Ranka exclaimed excitedly.

Haruhi, who was cooking at the kitchen, eyed his father menacingly. "Haruhi! What are you cooking?" Haruhi kept silent. "Haruhi, why aren't you talking? Did something happen to your voice? Who did that to your beautiful voice Haruhi?" Ranka exclaimed.

"No dad!! I'm just mad at you." Haruhi said. Upon hearing those dreaded words, Ranka's eyes started to water. "Why? Haven't I been a good father to you?"

Haruhi approaches her father and tries to comfort him. "No, it's not that. It's just you got me engaged and you didn't even told me to who." Haruhi said.

Ranka stops whining and sits down on the Kotatsu table. He looks at Haruhi with great seriousness on his face. "Haruhi, as I told you, I found the perfect man for you to marry and in five years rime you would get married to him. It's all set so you don't even have to look for a guy anymore." Ranka said.

"But could I at least know who he is?" Haruhi asked pleadingly.

"Sorry, as much as I want to, your fiancée's parents requests that his name should be hidden until on their Christmas party. And besides you don't have to worry about liking the guy. I know you would love him. I already signed the contract so all you need to do is meet him on Christmas and in a few years you two would get married." Ranka said confidently.

Haruhi thinks about the terms. His father already signed a contract, so it means that they would get bankrupt. And it seems that his father really likes this guy. But on the other hand she doesn't even know the guy and he met him in the internet for Christ's sake! Then suddenly the phone rings, Ranka stands up answers it "Moshi moshi." He greeted. Ranka nods and laughs a bit. Then he produced a pen and paper from the table and wrote something down.

"Who was it?" Haruhi asked. "Oh! Just the Hatachiin twins from that club of yours. They said that you should go with them tomorrow after school for your project."

"And you just said that I would be there?!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Well, yes. Why don't you want to do your project?" Haruhi silently groans.

* * *

**December 7, 2004. Tuesday.**

The next day, the three of them asked permission from Kyouya to skip club that day because of their project. Kyouya accepted, barely, and after school, the Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru and Tonks go to an amusement park. Expecting that a few people would be there since it's a work/school day. Haruhi was disappointed to see that there is no one there. 'I guess that people doesn't really go to amusement park on weekdays then.' She thought.

Once arrived, Hikaru and Kaoru quickly set up the equipments while Tonks watch them with great amazement. "Hey what's that?" Tonks pointed at the video camera.

Nobody replied since they know that once they did, there was no end to her questionings. "Don't you think that we shouldn't shoot our video here without permission?" she asks.

"Who said we don't have permission?" Kaoru retorted. 'Rich bastard.' She thought since she knew from what Kaoru said that the twins paid the manager to close down for the day.

"Come on Haruhi! We still have to put you in costume!!" Hikaru exclaimed. 'Costume?' Hikaru drags Haruhi to the girl's comfort room. Expecting that the said room is dirty and repulsive, Haruhi found herself in a clean, spotless room. 'Am I in the right place?' she thought.

After putting on her 'costume', which is more like a really girly pink top and skirt topped of which what seems like a meter of frills, she is 'assisted' to the make-up booth.

The twins really planned things out time they even had Tonks dressed up as a yanki! "Haruhi! You look so good as a girl!! Oh why do you have to be a guy?" Tonks said excitedly.

"uhh… thanks? And you look good too…" Haruhi barely replied.

"You like it? The twins said that this is how though people in Japan wear!" Tonks said showing of her new 'look'. 'Those two better pay for playing with her like this!!" Haruhi look at the twins in a treating manner and the twins immediately looked away, whistling.

With the preparations are finished, the group started on the ferries wheel. "This is the strangest project I have ever done." Haruhi mumbled to herself.

"The first shoot is Tonks is entering the ferries wheel with Hikaru on his arms, and then enter Haruhi. Haruhi, you are observing the two and suddenly she cut in and joins Hikaru in the ride leaving behind Tonks." Kaoru directed. Haruhi kept on messing up since the video requires a lot of scenes with the twins, since they switch roles as the boyfriend and the director, and they always like to over do it. For example, the bumper cart scene: _"Here, Haruhi already dragged away Kaoru from her girlfriend so all the footage I need is you two on the car things and the one on the hill overlooking the amusement park." Hikaru said while putting on a new memory card for the camera. _

_Haruhi groans in frustration. 'When will this end?' Haruhi thought. Kaoru sits down on one bumper car and Haruhi sat on another. "What are you doing? You're supposed to sit with Kaoru over here." Hikaru said pointing at the bumper car with the huge diamond glued tight in front of it. "But how can anyone play bumper cars when there's only one car playing?" Haruhi retorted._

"_There's suppose to be at least two cars playing? Huh I didn't know that." Hikaru said flipping through his clipboard. "Anyway, at least the lights are ready." _

"_What lights?" Haruhi raised her head and see a heart shaped light above them. 'Rich bastard.'_

Haruhi prayed and prayed that the day would end and when it finally did, she was so exhausted that she barely made it into her bed.

The next day, they went to a hill that overlooks Tokyo. "What are we doing here?" Haruhi asked. "Too shoot the final scene of course." Hikaru replied.

"Wait! Am I supposed to dress up on the clothes you made me wear yesterday?" Haruhi asks.

"No, we have a better dress for you to wear!" Hikaru said. Haruhi got more scared at which dress they are talking about. But thank goodness the dress turned out to be a simple baby blue dress with made form thick cloth. She admires herself in front of a mirror and thought. 'Simple, elegant, I like it.'

"Haruhi! Come out quickly!! It's almost the sunset!!" Hikaru yelped while knocking on the door. "I'm coming!"

Haruhi walks out of the dressing room looking really pretty and elegant. Hikaru soon starts to blush madly upon gazing on her. "Wow Haruhi! You look great!!" Tonks exclaimed.

"Thanks," Haruhi approaches the overexcited Tonks and the hard-working Kaoru who is putting on the final touches for the scene. On one corner is buckets and buckets of water that was probablye brought there by the twins' workers before they arrived.

Hikaru stand still on one corner, still blushing madly. "Hoy Hikaru!! Come over here! It's your turn to get into the shot with Haruhi!" Kaoru called out. Hikaru quickly approaches them. He is given a water gun and so does Haruhi. "Huh? What are we doing with this?" Haruhi asked.

"For the final scene of course. You two would play around and hit each other with water guns while overlooking Tokyo." Kaoru said. Haruhi and Hikaru position themselves right in front of the camera and waited for Kaoru's directions. "Lights. Camera. Action!"

The two stands still for a moment, "Action!" Kaoru repeated. But still, the two didn't move. "What are you guys doing?! Come on splash each other with water already!!" Kaoru exclaimed. Haruhi gives him with a 'You expect me to act childish?' look while Hikaru gives him with a 'Damn, she's so pretty, I can't move.' look

"Come on you two! We need this scene to finish our project! And we don't have a tomorrow since tomorrow we're going back to Hogwarts!" Kaoru exclaimed. Kaoru kept on directing for thirty more minutes yet the two refuses to move.

"Come on! The sun is almost completely set! We don't have much time anymore!" Kaotu pleads. Haruhi and Hikaru still do nothing. "Fine then we don't-" Tonks suddenly splashed Hikaru with a bucket of water. Hikaru turn his head slowly and upon seeing Tonks, he immediately starts spraying her using his water gun.

"Ahh!! Stop Hikaru!!" Tonks soon grabs a water gun and tries to Hit Hikaru when he accidentally hit Haruhi, who was behind him at the time.

"Hey stop that! Tonks! You're not supposed to be in this scene!!-" Tonks suddenly throw a whole bucket of water at Kaoru. Kaoru wipes of the water from his face. "Okay that's it!" Kaoru grabs a water gun and starts hitting Hikaru and Tonks.

"Take this Hikaru!" Tonks exclaimed, pumping as much water on her water gun as much as possible. When she ran out of water, the twins smirk mischievously. "Oh no" Tonks runs as fast as she could but the twins soon caught up with her and poured two whole buckets of water.

"Ah!" she yelped. "Ha!" The twins' smirk grew even wider.

"Urgh! If only I could use magic right now." Tonks' face grow red of embarrassment, the twins sees it and starts to laugh. Tonks joined in with the laughter to.

"Are we done here now?" Every head looks at the speaker, Haruhi. Smirks forms on their faces once more. Tonks and Kaoru help each other on carrying one bucket while Hikaru fills up the empty water gun and starts pumping water on his water gun.

"What are you guys doing?" Haruhi asked as she backs away from her friends. "Come on Haru-chan, play with us." Haruhi continues to walk backwards. Haruhi hits the metal fence and is now cornered by the trio. "You guys wouldn't dare." She said.

"Oh yes, we do." Hikaru said. A silent battle has begun between Haruhi and the others. Their eyes look straight at hers but for Haruhi, she was outnumbered. Her eyes kept on switching at which one to look, Tonks' Hiaru;s or Kaoru'. Tonks, Hikaru, Kaoru, Tonks, Hikaru, Kaoru. The three smirk, knowing that they are winning.

"Get her!" Hikaru yelped. And the three splash water on Haruhi, soaking her so badly that once they finished splashing, about a gallon of water flowed through her hair. She crossed her arms because of the intense cold.

"Arrgh, you guys are so gonna get it now." Haruhi warned. Haruhi joins in the water fight. She splashed and hit everyone she sees, even the poor people who just watch as four beautiful people wet each other.

Haruhi soon realizes that it's getting late. "Oh I almost forgot!! I have to go get home before dad comes home from work." Haruhi said out loud.

"Huh? Why?" The twins asked in unison. "Did you go here without your father's permission? Ohh… I never knew you were that bad Haruhi." Hikaru teased.

"It's not like that you baka! I have to go home quickly because I have to cook."

"I could apparate you home Haruhi!" Tonks offered. Haruhi is now torn between wanting to get home fast and having a serious headache once more. "Fine." Haruhi grabs Tonk's arm and they soon apparate to Tonk's house. Haruhi fumbled to the floor once more. Haruhi soon gets up and brushes of her dress. Her eyes widened in realization that one, she left her own clothes back with the twins and two; the dress is dry.

Is apparation so fast that it dries of someone's clothes? If so, she should bring her wet laundry the next time they apparate.

* * *

**Back with the twins:**

"Hey Kaoru, did you manage to get all that footage?" Hikaru asks.

"Yes, every second of it except the aparation part since they were off camera. They maybe no what we needed but I'm sure our classmates would enjoy the footage."

"So we got all the things we need? Then all we have to do is add in the music and a few editing here then we're done." Hikaru said.

"Yep. This is the most fun I had while doing my homework." Kaoru said, Hikaru nodded. "Especially seeing you blushed madly when you saw Haruhi on that dress." Hikaru stop on his tracks. "What are you talking about Kaoru?"

"Nothing." Kaoru said smilingly. But on his mind, he knows he should be frowning.

Hikaru and Kaoru decided that they would be the ones to edit the video since they are the ones who would edit the video. It took them two weeks to finish it and once it's done, they showed it of to the host club members.

Upon watching the fun, energetic, and romantic video of Haruhi having fun with the twins and Tonks acting childishly since her boyfriends was 'stolen'. Mix results came on their minds.

Tamaki watch the video with great anger that scratches could be seen on his chair. 'What were those two scumbags doing to my precious daughter?' he thought.

Kyouya watches the video with great interest and jotting down some notes. He smirks mischievously as if he's hiding something.

Mori watch it as if watching an ordinary T.V. show. But this T.V. show seems to move him somewhat. His eyes didn't even blink when they show the twins' 'romantic parts' with Haruhi.

Hunny smiles as he watches his cousin watching the video intently. His face shows curiosity as if saying, 'Did he finally figure it out?'

Hikaru blush madly as he watches the video. 'What the heck am I doing with her? Oh my god this is so embarrassing.' He thought.

Kaoru's face remained emotionless as he watch his friends react to their creation. He didn't bother watching it since he's the one who done most of the editing and he watch all the scenes over and over and over again. 'Does this video made them realize their emotions? Perhaps.' He thought. But whatever the video has caused, things would never be the same.

* * *

Days passed and it's already December 24, Christmas Eve. 

_**Hey, it's the day.**_ Haruhi typed in her cell phone

**Are you sure you want to meet this guy? **Myst said.

_**I think so. Thanks for being there for me**_. Haruhi** blush**as she types the message.

**Its**** okay, I have nothing else to do anyway. **Haruhi close her phone and starts to dress up for this Christmas party that her fiancée's family is going. She put on a simple black and white dress. She put on some lip gloss and combs her hair.

"Haruhi? Are you ready?" Ranka said. He walks into the room is his tuxedo that he burrowed from Misuzu. His hair pulled back in a ponytail and he didn't wear any make-up.

"Hai." She replied "How would we get to the party Dad?"

"The hosts of the party would send a ride for us." Her father said. A car parks in front of their apartment and honks loudly. "That must be them." Ranka said.

Haruhi gets up and walks down the stairs with her father. There she sees that their hosts sent a Mercedes Benz to fetch them. 'Must be a bunch of rich people' Haruhi thought. They drove off to a mansion with a familiar crest on its front gate. Haruhi looks at her father and silently thought, 'Dad, what have you gotten myself into?' Ranka seemed to received the message and hides his face

Haruhi was asked to sit down and wait until the announcement was made. There weren't many people around who is her age there and if she did see some, she doesn't know them.

Aside that Haruhi is introduced to many important people left and right and was glad to meet all of them. She talked about their careers, but she's definitely more excited to talk to owners of law firms and politicians.

At midnight, an old man Haruhi recognize as Kyouya's father stands tall and proud on top of the balcony of the ball room. "Welcome my dear friends. Tonight we celebrate the fifth year we have celebrating Christmas together. Indeed, it is a great honor to be hosting this beautiful event for the past five years." Yoshio said.

Haruhi look at her father. "Dad, when will I meet my fiancée?" she asks. Ranka kept quiet.

"And we have another reason to celebrate my friends. For today, my third son, Kyouya is getting engaged to the beautiful, smart and kind Ms. Fujioka." Haruhi gasps as a spotlight points at where she's standing. People clap loudly, and Haruhi is escorted to join Yoshio and Kyouya. She looks back at her father and he waves at her and gives her a warm smile. 'NNNNNOOOOO!!!!!' she thought.

* * *

**Hogwarts, December 25, 2004**** 11: 45 a.m. **

Lucious Malfoy enters the magnificent Hogwarts academy. He walks straight to the headmaster's office without giving eye contact to anyone. He stands on front of the Gargoyle that stands between him and his purpose there. "What are you doing here?"

Lucious turned around and find that it's Moody. "Ah, it's you."

"Hello Moody it's been a while since I last saw you." He said.

"Indeed it has. So you want to talk to Professor Dumbledore eh?" Moody asked. Lucious didn't answer. "Fine, fine. Butter beer." He said. The gargoyle rotates, revealing the spiral staircase. Lucious walked the staircase and knocks the door. "Come in." Dumbledore said.

Lucious enters the room with great grace and pride only achieved by royalty. "What do I have the pleasure of seeing you today Lucious?" Dumbledore asks.

"Dumbledore, I heard that you welcomed muggles in this school." He said.

"So?"

"You know how I feel about muggle borns learning in this school and yet you allow muggles to enter this school." He said.

"I didn't allow them in here Lucious. The ministry of magic has to make sure that they are capable of keeping the secret of the magical world. And if you are in doubt, then you should come with me please." Dumbledore stands up and walks out the door. Lucious soon followed.

They pass through many various corridors and some Slytherins immediately run to fetch Malfoy once they saw Lucious. Draco soon was fetched forcefully by Crabbe and Goyle. "Hey you two let me go! What are you two dimwits doing?" Draco soon sees his own father walking towards the Great Hall.

"Father, what are you doing here?" he asked. Lucious looks back at him. "Come, Draco." He said. Draco immediately follows. The three immediately starts walking again. "Tell me Malfoy, what happened here since the muggles came?" Lucious asked.

Draco smirks. "Well father, I've been in a lot of incidents lately." He said.

"Incidents you said?"

"Yes, incidents, a lot of them actually. And I'm pretty sure that they are not accidents." Draco said. Lucious formed a smirk on his face that is identical to his son.

Dumbledore opens the Great Hall door, and the Gryffindor table seems to have it's more than fair share of ladies sitting on it once more. The three walk towards the table and Lucious quickly scanned the muggles on his presence like a tiger eyes his next prey.

"Those are the muggles father. Like I said." Draco said confidently. "What? What are you talking about Draco-san." Tamaki said.

"Oh shut it you filth." Hikaru growled once more. Kaoru grabs his brother and stops him from fighting back. Lucious' smirk grew wider.

"I don't know what you talk about Mr. Malfoy but I'm pretty sure that we have nothing to do about it. Unless if you want the whole school to see this picture of you getting kicked by a hippogriff just because you didn't follow the teacher's orders." Kyouya said while holding a picture showing Hagrid trying to stop Draco approaching the Hippogriff improperly and one getting kicked by the hippogriff and one showing him whining like a little kid during his third year year.

And since those pictures are magical, they move. "I must say, I'm impressed that wizards manage to make their pictures move." Kyouya said. The host club members agrees.

"Yeah, I guess if it didn't I wouldn't be able to see Draco whine so much during my stay here." Hikaru said, grabbing the picture of Draco rolling on the dirt. "This is really a good look for you." Hikaru said.

Draco clenches his wand and prepares to cast a spell when he sees Haruhi. "Hikaru, stop that!" she said. Draco blushes madly. Luscious looks at the 'boy' in front of him and smirks. 'Dumbledore, so this is why you allowed this muggles here. Pretty sneaky.'

When Lucious sees his son blushing, he grabs his wrist and drags him outside the Great Hall. The twins watch him, smirking. "Bye Draco! Tell up when you finally found a girl who's willing to date a sissy!!" they said in unison.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, stop that!" Haruhi exclaims.

Draco looks back, and then looks at his father once more. Once outside the castle, Lucious drags him to the lake. "Father what are you doing?" Draco asks. Lucious turns around and quickly asked. "Do you like that muggle?" he asked.

"Huh, of course not father." Draco lied.

"Tell me honestly Draco, do you like that muggle?"

"No. I'm no blood traitor father."

"It's okay, you won't be a blood traitor by liking her." Luscious said.

"huh? What do you mean?"

"You see, that brown haired muggle, is the Dark Lord's daughter."

**A.N **Dun Dun Duuunn. Okay writing this story became really hard now since considering the balance of all things. The romance, the situation, the engagement, the right and proper mix of Ouran and Harry Potter. Since so far I think this story doesn't show much of the Harry Potter side than I had hoped. I just hope you guys enjoyed this Ch. and I sort of rushed the last part since it's getting really long.

Okay, once I uploaded Ch, 7 the voting would be over so that I could write the proper fluff scenes for the proper couple since so far, the fluff scenes are just random as possible that's why there's so little of them. But it would be a while before that sionce I have a dance performance this friday, June 8.

As for the cliffhanger, I already placed a lot of clues in the previous Ch.s So if you guys didn't noticed, then too bad.

a. The whole geeling comfortable around Snape, Moody and Kirkland who are DEATH EATERS.

b. chamber of secrets in the last Ch.Chapters.

c Professor McGonaggal calling her a great threat in Ch. 3.

1. Yes, people still can't pronounce their names.

2. The beetle is actually Rita Skeeter for those who didn't read the book.

**Haruhix:**

**Kyouya: 16**

**Draco: 11**

**Tamaki: 5**

**Hikaru: 5**

**Twins: 5**

**Kaoru: 2**

**Harry: 2**


	7. Chapter 7

**Story adjustments**: this story took place during the fourth year in Hogwarts. Let's just say that Harry and the gang are sixteen instead of fourteen, the same age as Haruhi. But the plot line is still the same; Harry competes in the Triwizard tournament, meets Voldemort at the end of the year.

Plus in the book Hermione said that electronics could not operate at Hogwarts, let's just say that it could since poor Kyouya would lose his laptop.

**Special thanks to Skavnema who edited this chapter and my guide to many things that's happening at Hogwarts!!**

**Previously: **After waiting for weeks,Haruhi founds out that she's actually engaged to Kyouya! And Draco had a little father-son talk and discovers Haruhi's dirty little secret.

* * *

Culture Clash at Hogwarts

By: innocent school girl

**December 25, 2004. Gryffindor boy's dormitory. 3:00 p.m.**

Haruhi Fujioka lied down quietly on her bed at the Gryffindor _boys'_ dormitory at Hogwarts after lunch. The night before was tiring, being engaged to her own senpai, the shock, the interviews and more, and traveling back to Hogwarts after changing back to her normal clothes didn't help either. It a good thing, she thought that no other members of the host club was there.

Just now she just wishes to stay there lied down for the rest of her stay for that week. She placed her arm over her forehead, slowly and gently she closed her eyes.

Haruhi's cell phone rang before she could even fully go to sleep. Haruhi slowly opened her eyes and upon noticing the ring tone, she quickly got up and snatched the phone on top of her table.

The phone says that Haruhi has one message received. She quickly opens it and once she is sure that it's from Myst, she excitedly opens the message.

**So how was it? **He asked.

_**It turns out that I'm engaged to this guy in my club. **_She replied, slightly unsure whether to tell him of not. It was strange. For some reason, she could tell this mysterious person any thing and don't have to worry whether or not he would understand.

**That good, at least you two already know each other I'm sure you would do great Spring.**

_**I don't know… the two of us never really talked much before. He does always disperse to the background, you might say.**_ She hit send, and silently waited for another message. Five minutes had gone by and still Myst haven't replied. Haruhi, for the first time, is worried about what this person thinks of her. Could it be that the reason he won't reply is because he thinks she's a peculiar girl for complaining too much about her fiancée?

Haruhi stands up and walked on the floor back and forth, hoping that he would answer soon. And after thirty more seconds, he finally replied. **Then it's time for you to get to know him better then. **Haruhi sighed in relief.

_**Myst, are you kidding me? I can't just go up to him and say hey since now I'm your fiancée, why not we go to a park, go to them movies, amusement park, or any other places for that matter.**_

**Why not?**

_**Because he's not very open to begin with and I bet he doesn't like this engagement as much as I do. **_Haruhi hits send as somebody knocked on the door. "Come in." she said. Harry entered the room, "Hi Harry."

"Hey, Haruhi, Why aren't you getting dressed for the Yule ball?" he asked.

"Am I supposed to go?" Haruhi sat up and cocked her head sideways.

"I don't know, most students here would just excitedly go to the Yule Ball." Harry said in hushed voice. "Why? Do you feel sick or something?" Harry placed his hand on Haruhi's forehead.

"No, it's just that I went to another party yesterday, and now I'm pretty tired." She said and lied down on her bed once more. "Can I just please, please stay up here?" Haruhi pleaded.

"I think its okay… I guess." He said. Harry turned around and headed towards the door. "Hey." Haruhi called out. Harry turned around.

"Are you finished decoding the clue from the golden egg yet?"

"But… who told you about the Triwizard tournament?" Harry asked.

"Hermione," Haruhi quickly replied remembering the night when Hermione Granger told her all about why there are three different uniforms in the great hall. (1)

Harry shook his head. "Right Hermione… no, I haven't figured out the clue yet. Please don't tell Hermione." Harry turned around and headed towards the door once more.

"Harry." Harry turned around once more. "Yes?"

"Are you muggle-born?" she asked. "Huh? Uh…no. I'm a half blood, my father is pureblood and my mom is muggle-born." Harry said as he sat down next to her feet.

"I see, so where are they?" Haruhi asked with no trace of malice on her voice. Harry lowered his head, "They were murdered by Voldemort." He said weakly.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you." Haruhi said.

"No, it's okay; it wasn't your fault to begin with. It's that good for nothing Voldemort's fault." Harry said angrily. Haruhi sits up, looks at him intently and lets him finish talking. "You know, it was his entire fault. It's because of him my parents died. And not only my own, but many others' parents as well. It's also all his fault that I have to lie with my dreadful aunt and her family." Harry's eyes are near tears.

"Does your aunt's family really that bad?" she asked while she pats his back.

"Yes, yes they are" Harry said weakly. "My spoiled and oversized cousin Dudley always beats me up when I was younger; my uncle Vernon utterly despises me and is not afraid to show it. While my very own aunt Petunia ignores me most of the time I am being tormented." Harry said. Haruhi's phone beeped once more, Haruhi tried to resist the almost overwhelming urge to see what Myst said and answer him back.

"I see…" Haruhi said. Harry blushes in embarrassment. "I'm sorry to tell you all that all of a sudden, God that was embarrassing." He said as he stands up.

"No, it's okay. Sometimes it's nice to tell what you've been hiding inside." Haruhi said smilingly. "By the way, why aren't you getting ready for the Yule ball?"

"I was about to when I realized that I still have a lot of time left. Hermione however started preparing an hour ago. For some reason, she needs five hours to get ready." Harry said. Haruhi kept quiet. "So are you going or not?" Harry asked.

"No." Haruhi said simply and lies down on her bed once more. "Come on, just because you don't have a date doesn't mean that you shouldn't go." He said.

"You're not the one who's supposed to say that since you were frantically searching for a date a few weeks ago." Haruhi said while her face is hidden under the pillow.

"I know, but you might not get another chance to have fun while you're in Hogwarts, especially since you might leave Hogwarts soon." Haruhi's ears perked up when she heard his last statement.

"You mean I could get out of here soon?" Haruhi asked hopefully.

"I don't know, maybe. Professor Dumbledore hasn't told me about anything yet." Harry said. Haruhi could almost be certain that her heart sank

Harry, who is pretty unsure of Haruhi's actions, stood up from the table and said, "Well, I have to go and prepare for the ball." Haruhi watch him as he leaves the room.

Once that Harry is gone, she quickly grabbed her phone and see what Myst said. **You should ask him whether or not he really wants to get engaged then. **Haruhi silently smiles at his reply. 'He doesn't really know what kind of person my fiancée is.' She thought. _**Okay, I'll go and ask.**_

Knocking sounds were heard coming from the door. Haruhi stood up and answer it. There stood Harry, once more; he has very shifty eyes compared a few minutes ago. He's clutching his chest; Haruhi could be very certain that he ran all the way back to her room. "Haruhi, you better hide quickly." He said, pushing her inside the room.

"Wh-What? Why?" Haruhi said, startled by Harry's sudden actions. "I just saw the twins, they were talking about the some clothes they have on their room and their planning to do someth-" Harry was cut of by the presence of two tall figures with identical red hair. Both wore long white polo shirt and red vest over it. They also wore matching blue pants.

"Ha-ru-hi!" they said in a sing song voice. "Are you going to the Yule ball?" they asked in unison.

"No" Haruhi said. She pulled Harry inside so that he won't get hit by the door and immediately closes the door. Unfortunately, the twins were expecting her to close the door so Hikaru placed his right foot forward and stopping the door to close any further.

"Come on Haruhi. This would be fun." Hikaru said as he forced the door to open. Haruhi reciprocated this action all on her own and said "I said I don't want to."

The twins looked at each other with great sadness showing on their eyes. "But, we made a dress especially for you. Wouldn't you want to wear it?" Hikaru asked.

"No." Haruhi replied simply.

"But it's not as frilly as the clothes we used to make you wear promise! And it's less revealing than most dressed in the market to!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"I said no." Haruhi said. The twins looked at each other with tears forming on their eyes.

"Hikaru! What are we going to do now? We need someone to try off at least one of our designs before the shooting this New Year's Eve."

"Oh Kaoru. What are we going to do? The designs must be a failure since _somebody_ doesn't like it even before she even gets the chance to see it!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"You guys are such drama queens." Haruhi commented.

"Let's just face it; we could never make a decent debut on Mother's company. We better just go pack our bags and go live at some far away mountain where there are werewolves and other creatures reside." Hikaru added.

"Werewolves? There are no such things as werewolves." Haruhi said confidently. The twins smirked.

"I don't know. We talked to some students here and they said that a werewolf thought a subject here once, right, Hikaru?" Kaoru said.

"Right. They said he was bitten when he was still young and every full moon he turns into a werewolf and loses control of himself." Hikaru said.

"Hikaru, maybe we should just get bitten by werewolves instead."

"You're right Kaoru. Since we know we don't have a future in the fashion industry."

'There they go again.' Haruhi thought. "We would look for wild animals to eat and who knows what would happen to us. Maybe we ourselves don't even know what's happening to us since we loose would our minds when we are werewolves."

"Fine. I'll wear your stupid dress." Haruhi said regretfully. The twins beamed in joy

Pretty soon Haruhi put on a strapless, knee length, and almost backless brown dress that the twins provided her. They made her put on a wig with the same hairstyle she used to have when she was in middle school. "This dress is much more revealing than most of the clothes they are wearing downstairs." Haruhi complained, hoping that the twins would come to their senses and not make her go downstairs. She sighed, 'All I want is to go back to my room and read a book.'

"That doesn't really matter; at least you would be the center of attention." Hikaru said as he applies Haruhi's make up. Haruhi groans, "Great, just what I needed, more attention" Haruhi mumbled.

"Don't worry about it. Just have fun tonight." Kaoru mumbled. Haruhi looked up and saw the weakly smiling Kaoru as he brush her hair. It was obvious that Hikaru's the one who thought that Haruhi should be at the Yule ball and Kaoru is once again just gone along with his brother.

"There!" Hikaru said. He walked away from Haruhi to fully view his work. Satisfied, Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed Haruhi once more by her arms. Their arms were linked like chains with Haruhi in the middle as the twins happily escorted Haruhi through the Gryffindor boy's dormitory.

Boys start to hide back on their dormitories when they see the trio. Most of them even have a very faint crimson color visible on their cheeks which Haruhi doesn't understand why. She passed the dormitory many times before and nothing like this ever happened before, or maybe it has something to do with the twins? Did they do something again?

Harry emerged from his dormitory first. He's wearing what seemed to be a tuxedo that is at least five sizes to big. "Come on Ron, it doesn't look as bad as you think mate." Harry said as he looked inside the dormitory.

"That's because it's absolutely worse than I think. I look like my great aunt. I even smell like my great aunt." Ron said from the dormitory.

"Come on Ron, look will it be better if I ask somebody about it?" Harry asked he looked at his left then to his right and spotted the twins and Haruhi. His jaw dropped, his face visibly shows shock.

Ron emerged from the room while saying "No, don't ask, I don't…" Ron noticed that Harry is staring at something; he turned his head to look at what it is. When the trio got a full view of Ron, even Haruhi could almost understand what Ron was rambling about. He was wearing what seems to be a robe. A very frilly robe, on the other hand, the color does match his hair.

"What in the bloody hell are you wearing Haruhi?" they said in unison.

"I know, I told the twins that they should give me the less revealing dress." She said. She looked down on her dress and made sure that the dress isn't to revealing for Wizard standards. 'Or at least leave me alone.' She thought.

"No that's not what I meant!" Ron exclaimed. "What the bloody hell are you wearing? And I thought I look ridiculous." He fumed.

"What? It's one of our latest designs! You can't just criticize it! Especially if you're thinking to wear that thing for the Yule ball." Hikaru snickered. Harry and Ron looked at them with complete disbelief. Harry grew angrier at Hikaru. (Not that he's mad at him in the first place.) Nobody's going to insult of his friend because belongings.

"Latest designs for women maybe!" Harry exclaimed angrily. 'Sorry Haruhi but if he's going to insult my friend I have to insult their friend as well.' He thought.

"I know, Haruhi! Where's your male pride?" Ron asked. The trio cocked their heads in confusion.

"You guys know what I mean! I know Haruhi looks too girlish for a guy but this is just going too far." Harry said.

"You dressed him up in a dress, put make-up and wig on him. Or is some muggle thing that wizards aren't aware of?" Ron asked. Haruhi soon caught on what they were talking about.

"What? You mean cross dressing?" Haruhi asked innocently.

"Yes! That! Haruhi, you're a bloody guy!! Dress like one for bloody sakes mate." Seamus Finnigan said suddenly. Apparently he emerged from the dormitory without getting noticed.

Haruhi and the twins looked at each other. The twins smirked and burst out laughing. "Wait, you guys actually-fwahahah!" Hikaru said.

"Not only that they were ha- were like that for a month now ha-ha" Kaoru clenched his stomach. The twins kept on laughing that some bystanders thought that they were crazy. "Ouch…my stomach hurts." Hikaru said. He looked at Harry and Ron once more and started to laugh once more.

"Okay you two stop that." Haruhi said but the twins won't stop. Haruhi asked them once more but the twins still doesn't stop. Apparently it not that they don't want to stop, it because they can't, the twins found the idea so funny that maybe there's no force in the world could stop their maniacal laughing.

Haruhi took a deep breathe and yelled as hard as she could, "WILL YOU TWO STOP LAUGHING!!!" The twins and many others were so shocked by Haruhi's outburst that they were practically glued to the wall.

"Ha-ha! But Haruhi! It was so funny!" Kaoru said.

"They actually thought you were a guy for a whole month!!" Hikaru said. Bystanders looked at Haruhi in confusion. "Haruhi, what are they talking about?" Ron asked.

Haruhi took a deep breathe; the twins really gave her a migraine. And if they were thought what she thought they were thinking, then, it's another question filled night for her. 'Migraine and trouble, just what I wanted for Christmas.' She thought.

"I'm a girl, isn't it obvious?" the shock of the revelation made jaws drop within the five meter radius. For the past month, Haruhi thought that they already knew what her true gender is. And it's not a big secret since her being a girl there doesn't affect her debt.

"You mean, your really a-a a girl?" Dean Thomas said as he points at Haruhi. His face showed a very deep blush and so does many 'men' around them. Thank goodness that most of them are already on the great hall.

"Yes, why?" Haruhi asked innocently.

"But… You've been living in the _boys' _dormitory for a month now." Neville Longbottom said.

"Yeah, so?" shocked once more by Haruhi's reply, they spoke no more about the issue. Since nobody spoke, Haruhi walked pass by the still shocked people. She politely excused herself and head downstairs to the Gryffindor common room.

"Haruhi! Wait for us!!" The twins yelped. Haruhi ignored the twins' request and continued to head toward the common room. When she arrive the room, a few heads turned towards her direction. "Hey, you should've waited for us. Do you know how hard it is to keep up with you with all those people around?" Hikaru said.

Haruhi saw Lavender Brown murmur something to Parvati Patil. Many other followed their example and spread murmurs as well. Haruhi sighed. "Let's go" she said.

Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed her arms once more and escorted all the way towards the gathering crowd just outside great hall. Haruhi and the twins wondered around the crowd in search of another host club member. Soon they saw Tamaki with his cousin, Fleur.

Beside Fleur is a very good-looking man, Haruhi just assumed that he's her date.

"Ceci est trop excitant! Je n'ai déjà assisté à une fête comme ça" Fleur said. Fleur's escort was to busy admiring Fleur that he doesn't seem to care that they were practically excluding him from the conversation.

"Vraiment? En Japon, le Club Hôte fait les soirées comme celles-là tout le temps.." Tamaki said.

"Excuse me, senpai." Haruhi said. Tamaki looked towards her. "My precious daughter!" he said in Japanese. "You look so adorable!! Good job little devils!" Tamaki gave the twins thumbs up.

Fleur looked at Haruhi and observed her for a moment. "Uh…. Hi?" Haruhi said. "Shello. Viv shever vew chu vere gray." She said.

"No dear cousin!! My little daughter is not gay. She just dresses like a boy before but she's a hundred percent a girl." Tamaki said after he properly translated his cousin's phrase as 'Hello, I never knew you were gay.'

"Wait, did you just say that she was your daughter?" Fleur's date asked.

"Yes Mr. Davis."

"Please, call me Roger." Roger Davis said. "But, you two are probably only have a year age difference, you can't possibly claim that she's your daughter. Even though the shock of her actually being a girl is still present." Roger admitted.

Speechless, all Tamaki did was shook his head since the crowd prevents him from going to his corner of woe.

"Vat ish vrong vit shim?" Fleur asked. "Don't worry about him. Tono's always like that when he's upset." The twins said.

"I shee." Thanks to Tamaki, now many people looked towards their direction and many murmurs started there as well.

Thank goodness that the great hall's door opened right before questions were asked. The Great Hall was especially decorated for the Yule ball. The four long tables were replaced by several smaller round tables. Banners were hanged and there was a great big spot for dancing.

Having no intentions to dance that night, Haruhi immediately sat down on a vacant table. She flipped open her phone and found a message from Myst.

**Other than being engaged against your will what else is happening in your life?**

Haruhi smiled she typed something up and hit send. While waiting for Myst's reply, she looked around. Harry, Fleur, Hermione and five other people were dancing the waltz while the people around them stood and watch.

By the great hall's door, there were three red head people that stood there which kind of resemble Ron and the Weasley twins. Ron approached them but Haruhi didn't bother to watch them any further.

On the other side of the dance floor was Draco, his father and many other Slytherins. So far, the only parents in Hogwarts Haruhi saw were probably the ones by the huge oak doors and Draco's father.

She then looked at her own table and realized that the entire host club surrounded her. When did this happen? She did not know.

The twins, who were sitting right across her, watched the four couples dance the waltz with the expression of great boredom plastered on their faces. Tamaki, who is right next to her, also watched the four couples dancing with a great smile on his face.

Mori watch as Hunny fill himself with wizard sweets. He stuffed his mouth with every-flavor jelly beans and started munching what seemed to be a hundred beans at once. Hunny gave a disgusted look, Mori quickly grabbed a paper bag from his pocket and let Hunny do his business.

Haruhi made a disgusted look, remembering the last time she pulled out a paper bag from her pocket. Never again. Next to them was Kyouya, working with his computer, again. 'He's working, on winter break?' Haruhi thought.

Great, Haruhi could almost see her future now. She would wake up in bed early in the morning; sit down on a quiet table with Kyouya busy reading the business section of the paper. Go to work; come home to a busy husband that doesn't even look at her for the whole day. Eat dinner, go to sleep and everything would start all over again.

'Why does my father agreed to this engagement again?' Haruhi wondered and looked at her future husband, who is now busy with his cell phone. 'Right, I forgot. It's THE Ohtori Kyouya.' Haruhi dropped her head.

"Bloody hell, there they are." Haruhi lifted her head and looked towards her left and saw a tall and thin red headed man. Beside him were a red headed woman and a younger man.

"I'm Arthur Weasley; it's nice to meet you." Arthur shook Haruhi's hands vigorously. "It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Weasley." Haruhi hesitantly replied.

"And this is my wife, Molly, and my son, Bill." Arthur Weasley said. Molly and Bill Weasley reached out their hands, expecting a handshake but Haruhi stood up and bowed instead. "It's a pleasure meeting all of you."

People start a faint murmur once more. "What did I do this time?" Haruhi mumbled in Japanese as she straightened up her body. She looked around once more. The music stopped and the four couples stopped dancing and although some wizards seem to be unaffected by Haruhi, many of the surrounding wizards were stiffened. And very few wizards, such as Draco and Professor Snape, dropped their jaws.

"Uh… well, it's nice to meet you too." The three Weasley followed Haruhi's example and bowed as well, only their bow was lower than Haruhi's. It was obvious that the surrounding wizards were awkward about the new found 'muggle' custom. For a minute there was an awkward silence that was only broken when the music started to play once more.

"It's so nice to finally meet you." Arthur Weasley said as he shook Tamaki's hand.

"When my son Percy told me about muggles staying at Hogwarts I wanted to go here as fast as I could." Mr. Weasley said.

"Really? Please have a seat." Tamaki gestured as he took a seat. "Yes, this would be my second real encounter with muggles and I'm really hoping it would turn out good after the first one." Mr. Weasley said.

"Why? What happened on your first encounter?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, we were about to pick up Harry from his last remaining relatives, the Dursleys who are muggles may I add. Anyway,-" As Arthur Weasley continue with the story of Harry's 'cruel and spoiled' relatives, Haruhi picked up her phone once more. Seeing that Myst haven't replied yet, she closed her phone and listen to Mr. Weasley once more.

"Then, my sons, you know Fred and George right?" Tamaki, Mori, Haruhi and Hunny shock their heads while the twins nodded.

"Well, they dropped their invention what is it again? Ton-tongue toffees? And Harry's cousin, Dudley Dursley ate it."

The twins yelled "Eww" in unison and burst out laughing. "Ha-ha!! You mean he actually ate candy from the floor?" Hikaru said.

"Disgusting!" Kaoru commented. Harry approached the jolly group. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. What are you guys talking about?" he asked.

"Hey Harry, is it true that your cousin ate candy from the floor?" Hikaru asked. Hunny nudged him as hard as he could. "What? I'm just asking." Hikaru said in Japanese.

Harry ignored Hunny and smiled widely while immediately agreed with the rumor. "Yes, my cousin did eat candy from the floor." He said with a wide smile. It was odd. Usually family protects other family member's reputation, at least that's how it is in the world of the wealthy. It's very common for wealthy people to lie and worry about public image since it does what give them money.

But what's Harry doing is putting his own cousin into shame. And with his great smile, he seems to be… enjoying this. As the host club wonders why, Haruhi knows perfectly why Harry is soiling the Dursley name. If only he mentions that his cousin is hungry after being placed under a strict diet.

"And after he ate those toffees, Dudley's mouth grew four feet before Mr. Weasley is able to turn it back to normal size." Harry said grinning. The music finish and the tune of Mozart Sonata in D major flowed through the great hall.

"I know that tune anywhere!" Tamaki exclaimed. Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru rolled their eyes.

Tamaki stood up, reached out his hand to Haruhi and said. "Will you dance with me my precious daughter?"

"No." she said.

"Come on please? We never had a father-daughter dance before." Tamaki said pleadingly. The surrounding wizards' eyes widened in shock of what Tamaki said.

"Senpai, I am not your daughter." Haruhi said flatly, looking deep into his eyes. Bad choice.

Tamaki's face turned somber: his eyes formed tears. "But…but I am _like_ your father" Tamaki pulled one of his infamous puppy dog eyes. Haruhi fought whether or not dancing with Tamaki. If she did, other people (cough the host club cough) would like to dance with her and she really won't like to dance with other people. And if she would refuse, Tamaki won't stop until she would.

"Fine." Haruhi regretfully said. Tamaki grabbed her wrist and lead her towards the dance floor. He grabbed her hand with one hand while wrapping her other hand around her waist. Haruhi placed her hand over his shoulder.

At first the two were arguing about how to dance since Haruhi is used to play the boy's part. "You look beautiful." Tamaki said after they finally figured out how they are going to dance.

"Hmm? Thanks." Haruhi replied. "You should wear like this all the time."

"No.

"But, you would be the envy of many ladies! You are the rose among daisies. The-"

"I said no senpai."

"Bu-but." Haruhi glared at him.

"At least-" Haruhi continued glaring at him.

Tamaki's eyes formed sad tears. "Does, does Haruhi hate me that much?" he asked.

"No, I don't hate you at all senpai." Haruhi replied bluntly.

"But, you are always mad at me lately. Did I do something wrong? Am I a bad person?" Tamaki asked sadly.

"No senpai. I don't think you're a bad person at all. I think that you're kind and strong. And sometimes…" Haruhi pondered for a while what she would say next. "Sometimes, I wish I could be as strong as you." Haruhi smiled genuinely.

A bright shade of pink crept across Tamaki's face. "Haruhi!" Tamaki launched forward and hugged Haruhi tightly. "Haruhi! How I dream for you to say that! Of course I would let you walk under my footsteps. I would teach you how to walk, talk, eat-"

"I don't mean exactly like you" Haruhi said quickly.

"But, I thought that you said you want to be like me." Tamaki's eyes formed tears once more.

"Yes I said I want to be like you but not _exactly _like you. I only wish I have your strength."

"Then you should go to the gym with me! The two of us would work-out during the weekends" Tamaki stopped on his tracks when he realized that on weekends, they are in Hogwarts not in Japan.

"Oh… Sorry Haruhi. It looks like we can't work out together until this is all over." Tamaki said sadly.

Haruhi sighed. 'thank God' she thought. Hunny creep behind Tamaki and tapped on his shoulder.

"Tama-chan, can I dance with Haru-chan?" Hunny asked in his usual cutesy voice.

"Of course Hunny-senpai." Tamaki said. He let go of Haruhi and handed her to Hunny.

Even with the height difficulty, Haruhi managed to dance with Hunny.

"Why do you think Har-chan (Harry) was disgracing his cousin Haru-chan?" Hunny asked in a semi-serious voice.

"That's because he received harsh treatments from them." Haruhi said with no malice.

"What?"

"Well, you see, Harry is an orphan. And legally, he has to stay with his aunt and uncle who were his last remaining family." Haruhi started. Hunny nodded. Haruhi continued on with the tale of the "poor little Harry Potter" while dancing with his senpai.

"Harry told me that he received harsh treatments under his aunt, uncle and cousin."

"But in my opinion, what he told me might be extremely biased." Haruhi silently added.

"I see…" Hunny's face was filled with sympathy and a hint of … anger? Oh no. The pacing of their waltz became slower and their steps became noticeably smaller.

Their pacing became so noticeably slow that surrounding concerned wizards start to look at them.

"Are you two okay?" one wizard from Durmstrang asked as he waltz his partner thru the dance floor.

"Yes, we're fine." Haruhi said as she smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he's just fine with his life there. And besides it's not like he stays here most of the time so he has nothing to worry about looking at their faces until over the summer."

Hunny smiled a little and said. "You're right!"

A dark spot suddenly appeared on Hunny's shirt. "Hunny-senpai." Haruhi stopped dancing and pointed out the spot. Hunny touch the spot curiously.

"It's… water?" Hunny said.

"How did your shirt got wet?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"I don't know Haru-chan."

"Anyway you better go and get another shirt before it dries off and gets you sick." Haruhi suggested. Hunny nodded and skipped merrily towards Mori. Haruhi felt someone tapped her shoulders and turned around. She saw the light grey eyed, white-blonde Slytherin quickly hiding something under his robe like thing.

"Malfoy-san." Haruhi said, slightly baffled.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked in a very gentleman like way. He slightly bowed and reached up his hand. Haruhi curiously accepted his hand. The moment they started dancing, Haruhi found it difficult to dance when Draco's robe like tuxedo kept on brushing against her legs. They started dancing without saying a single word to each other since Haruhi is to confused why this muggle hating wizard was even talking to her. Especially after he somewhat display how much he despises muggles earlier.

Malfoy on the other hand is to 'shy' to tell her anything. 'Why does she have to wear that dress? Everybody else had at least shoulder length or something that goes all the way down to their ankles.' He thought as his cheeks blush ant a very faint shade of pink. Draco kept on looking away from Haruhi and Haruhi is too short to look over Draco.

Draco kept on twirling Haruhi until she hurtfully bumped into another couple. Haruhi stumbled and her body was falling forward. Draco quickly grabbed Haruhi on her waist.

Draco looked up. "Hey watch it! Can't you see we're dancing over here?" he yelped. His facial expression sharpened and he smirked when he gazed upon who they bumped into.

"Well if it isn't Granger." Hermione sharpened her facial expression.

"Malfoy." She grumbled. "Ish cher shomsething the mashter?" her date, Viktor Krum, the world famous Quiditch player, asked.

"No nothing's wrong Viktor." Hermione replied.

"Wow. I would never figure out that anyone would agree to be your date. Especially Viktor Krum, the world renowned Quiditch player." Draco replied. Viktor Krum lunched his body forward but Hermione stopped him before he gets the chance to hurt Malfoy.

Malfoy's smirk widened. "And you Granger. You finally managed to clean up you appearance."

"Ahh… Malfoy-san. Could you please help me stand up now?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh sorry." Malfoy pushed Haruhi's waist upwards to help her stand up and finally let go of her waist.

Hermione's jaw dropped upon seeing who Malfoy's dance partner is. She turned to Viktor and softly whispered. "Let's go Viktor."

"Hermione. Is that you?" Haruhi asked. Hermione stopped on her tracks and looked back.

"You look so different." Haruhi said with little interest.

Hermione murmured a weak "thanks" and continued walking towards the other side of the dance floor.

Curious of what had just occurred; Haruhi faced Draco cocked her head and asked. "Is there something the matter?"

Draco grabbed her waist on both sides and Haruhi wrapped hers around Draco's neck. They started dancing gracefully.

"No, nothing's wrong. Would you like to go with me after the Yule ball?" Draco asked. He nervously looked at Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini. He knows that they would be surprised, mad and confused that he invited a muggle. But they would understand once they know who the muggle really is; even Pansy Parkinson wouldn't even dare threaten her.

"No, sorry. I'm going to be really tired after tonight." Haruhi said.

"Oh. Then what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know. Probably doing my chemistry project and maybe hang out with my friends." Haruhi replied. The very thought angers Draco. He tightens his grip of Haruhi, his body stiffened, his teeth gritted.

"Is there something wrong Malfoy-san?" Haruhi cocked her head.

"No. Nothing's wrong. But would you rather see the magical world instead of hanging out with those _people._" Draco felt his gut wrench, his skin felt dirty and he could swear that he felt his lunch coming back through his throat. He couldn't believe himself. Did he just call those filthy, unworthy muggles as people? What was he thinking?

"No." Haruhi replied simply. There it is again, Draco's robe brushed against her skin.

"Huh? But why? You could hang out with better people like me for example." Draco said. But Haruhi was too preoccupied by Draco's robe. For goodness sakes he a boy! Boys don't wear clothes that spin around when the wearer twirls!!

"Urrgh. Sorry but could you please take off that robe, tuxedo like thing you're wearing?" Haruhi asked.

"Huh? You mean my dress robes? Why? It's made of satin."

"Yeah, well, I'm never fond of smooth cloths. When I wear silk it feels like my clothes would fall out any minute." Haruhi said. Draco sighed. He took of the dress robe, revealing the long sleeved cotton polo shirt and black vest underneath.

"Wait here." Draco ordered. Haruhi nodded and remained standing all alone in the dance floor, with couples dancing around her. A more upbeat song that is appropriate for tango. Does wizard know how to tango? Either way the students started dancing to the music whether it's tango or just practical dancing.

"Is that a teacher?" Haruhi mumbled when she saw Madame Maxim and Hagrid dance with their students. Haruhi ignored them and waited for Draco once more. After all, Teachers are humans too; they have every right to dance with whoever they wish.

"Haruhi." Haruhi turned around and saw Kyouya right in front of her. His hands were held out, inviting her to dance with him. Haruhi sighed. 'Fine… since I've been dancing with everyone anyway.'

Haruhi took his hand and started dancing the basic tango with him. They dance what is probably the simplest step for the tango. Kyouya's face showed no emotion whatsoever as usual. "Senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes Haruhi?"

"Why do you want to dance with me?" Haruhi asked as Kyouya twirl him around.

"Because I might not get another chance to give you this." Kyouya took out a small violet velvet box and opened it. Inside is a simple gold and diamond ring where diamonds are lined up in a single file around the ring.

Haruhi looked at it with great curiosity "Senpai... is that…"

"Yes. And I picked it by all by myself." Kyouya said with… a smile?

* * *

**A.N. **_**So many Harry Potter characters…**_I'm really sorry to say this but I really want to quit this story but I won't since I started it, I would end it. The reason I want to quit is so that I could focus on my own original stories and I haven't started them yet because I only want to focus on one story at a time since I tried working on two at once and the result are disastrous. So I guess the next chapters would be pretty rushed since there's still a lot of ground to cover. 

I know that I should have placed the story line on the fifth year at Hogwarts since the fifth movie is coming in a few more days. (Yay!) But it would make much more sense if Fleur is already in Hogwarts when they arrive and the whole magical world is not partly red alert of Voldemort's presence

1. Would have inserted a flashback but the chapter is getting too long.

**Voting due would be postponed. You guys still can vote until further notice but the results won't be posted on the last Ch.**

**Translations came from so it may or may not be accurate.**

1. Ceci est trop excitant! Je n'ai déjà assisté à une fête comme ça.-This is so exciting. I never went to a party like this before.

2. Vraiment? En Japon, le Club Hôte fait les soirées comme celles-là tout le temps..-Really? Back in Japan the host club throws parties like these all the time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously: **The Yule ball is on! But as expected, Haruhi would rather stay at her dormitory. That's okay, enter the twins. And as the night goes by, she learned a little bit more about her surroundings.

_Italized: Akito sings all alone_

Normal: Other people were singing along.

* * *

Culture Clash at Hogwarts

Ch. 8. Realizations

"Senpai… is that…" Haruhi said as she looked at the ring on Kyouya's hand.

"Yes. And I even picked it by myself." Kyouya said with a…smile? They momentarily stopped dancing to admire the simplicity and elegance of the ring.

"That's… really sweet of you senpai. You really love your mother don't you?" Haruhi commented.

"My mother? I'm afraid you have mistaken Haruhi, this ring is for you." Kyouya said.

"For me?" Haruhi asked curiously. "Why?"

Kyouya smirked. "It seem like the famous Ouran academy scholar has memory problems. Why did my father even consider a commoner like you to be my fiancée?" He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Humph. Like I enjoy what is happening. I neither choose nor agree with this agreement." Haruhi said in a matter-of-factly tone. Haruhi bumped to another dancing couple.

"Sorry." The girl said. Her date however, practically stared at Haruhi for a moment

"No, it's okay." Haruhi waved goodbye. She soon realized that it's not safe to hold a conversation on a dance floor, so she headed toward the table where she sat earlier. A few steps ahead of her are Kyouya, waiting for her to pass him by.

"Here." he said as he inserted the velvet box on Haruhi's hand.

"Haruhi! There you are! Here sit beside daddy!" Tamaki exclaimed in Japanese as he pulled out the chair next to him. The people at the table are already enjoying their meal at that time. Tamaki have a plate of bouillabaisse in front of him while the others eat what seems to be steak and eggs.

Kyouya leaned closer to Haruhi's ear. "Let's talk about it later." He whispered then walked toward the headmaster.

Haruhi quickly searched for another chair and found that there were only two remaining seats for that table. One that has Kyouya's closed laptop in front of it and another right next to Tamaki.

Haruhi can't go on the first chair since it's obviously occupied by Kyouya. The nest choice is to seat next to Tamaki. So Haruhi did the most logical thing to do, sit down on the nearest table.

On the said table sat the golden trio. And it looks like there's something wrong in paradise since Hermione and Ron were arguing. Haruhi sat right behind Kaoru and next to Harry, who was smart enough to sit away from the two.

After she sat down, Haruhi's stomach grumbled. "What do you want to eat?" Harry asked.

"No, don't worry about me; I'll just wait for the waiter." Haruhi insisted.

"It's okay, there's no waiter here and you have to be magical to eat food around here." Harry hold out the menu to Haruhi.

"Let's see, what do you want?" Harry asked.

"It's okay; I would just wait for the food to appear." Haruhi said when she remembered how food usually pops out all of a sudden at Hogwarts.

"But it's different this time, here watch." Harry cleared his throat. "Steak and kidney pie." He said in a clear voice. A plate of steak and kidney pie, peas, and chips suddenly appeared right in front of Harry.

"Pie?" Harry asked Haruhi.

"Sure." Haruhi said. Harry gave Haruhi the plate.

"Thank you." Haruhi started munching her food.

"Hmm… This is not bad at all." Haruhi commented.

"Hermione, don't you realize that Krum is infiltrating Harry through you?" Ron exclaimed in a voice as hushed as possible.

"Are you saying that Viktor is using me?"

"Viktor? What? You don't call him cupcake?" Ron retorted.

"Well excuse me. But you were the one who is so excited when he arrived. You couldn't wait to get his autograph."

"That was before he became our enemy!"

"Why are those two so heated up about Viktor Krum?" Haruhi asked Harry. The music stopped and The Weird Sisters, the band Dumbledore booked for the Yule ball, took a little break so that they could stuff themselves.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I would never expect Ron to complain about Viktor Krum since he was such a great fan of his." Harry commented.

Ron unexpectedly walked off toward the garden. And being the good friend that he is, Harry followed him. Now Haruhi and Hermione were the only ones on the table.

Before Haruhi could even begin talking to Hermione, Haruhi's cell phone rang to tell her that a message was received.

Haruhi immediately grabbed her phone from the other table and hopefully checked her mail. She merrily read the message and replied as fast as she can while trying to hide it under the table.

"Aren't we being a little addicted into texting?" Kaoru asked from behind her.

"Huh?" Haruhi turned her head, seeing that's its only Kaoru she resumed on hiding her phone and texting. "No, it's just I like talking to this guy." Haruhi admitted.

"And who exactly is this guy you are talking about? Is he an old friend of yours?"

"No. I just met him last month." Haruhi said confidently.

"I see, since we are here at Hogwarts most of the time, you talk to your friend through your cell phone most of the time. And you talk to him in person when we are back in Japan." Kaoru deducted.

"Uhh… right…" Haruhi replied as she resumed with her chat. The only reason Haruhi didn't clarify Kaoru is because it would take too long to fully explain the situation.

Kyouya sat down on his chair and told Hikaru something. Hikaru nodded and sat right next to Hermione, who is now looking at her fellow students dancing around. "Hermione, do you have any plans this New Year?" Hikaru asked swiftly.

Startled by Hikaru's sudden actions, Hermione reluctantly replied. "No, I don't have anything planed out."

"Good, can you please do a little something for me please?" Hikaru pulled of his best puppy dog eyes.

"That depends, what is it?"

"Could you please go back to Japan with us for a fashion show?"

"What?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Our mother is a fashion designer and she has a New Year beneficial fashion show at the Imperial hotel at Tokyo." Kaoru started.

"But earlier this year, she met Emma Watson, Danielle Radcliffe and Rupert Grint (1) in social gathering. Our mother took this as an opportunity and asked them to model for her this New Year." Hikaru continued.

"The three of them agreed to be in there and so are some other people as well. Mother soon informed some of her associates that some British models would arrive. And pretty soon everybody at her office expected these British models."

"Unfortunately, they have a last minute shooting that day. So, our mother asked us to find replacements since she knew we told her that we were staying at Scotland for a research paper."

"And you two want me to replace Emma Watson and go to Japan with you guys." Hermione finished.

"I don't know, the school doesn't allow students to move home this time of the year." Hermione added.

"Don't worry about that! It's all taken care of. Kyouya-senpai already asked Professor Dumbledore for permission. The reservations for a hotel are already set since last month for Emma and others. We even asked your parents about it. Plus you would earn some money." Kaoru said.

"Wait! You already asked my parents? Since when? How?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"We have our ways. But that's beside the point, do you want to model or not?" Kaoru asked in a sincere way.

"I don't know… Me… In Japan, all by myself in a hotel…"

"Please, our mother really needs your help. And it's not for us, think of all the people you could help by just walking on a stage?" Hikaru asked. He pulled of his cutest puppy dog eyes which has no effect on Hermione whatsoever.

"Sure." Hermione said weakly. Don't get her wrong, the puppy dog eyes have zero effect on her. And the only reason Hermione agreed with them is because they look like they truly needed her help.

The twins beamed. "Yay! Thank you so much Hermione!" Hikaru said.

"Now we only have to ask two more people." Kaoru said in Japanese.

Haruhi's phone suddenly played the tune of "Give it to me" by Justin Timberlake, Timberland and Nelly Furtado. Some surrounding wizards immediately took notice of Haruhi and her cell phone.

"Moshi, moshi." Haruhi greeted.

"_Haruhi!!"_ a girlish voice screamed from the phone. Haruhi pulled away the phone from her ears.

"Ka-kazumi?" Haruhi asked. The host club's ears perked up. Tamaki and the twins leaned over to better hear the conversation.

"_Haruhi! I really need your help!"_ Kazumi yelled. Although a screaming voice speaking a foreign language coming from an unidentified object bothered some wizards. Haruhi isn't bothered by Kazumi's screaming. She always tends to yell at the top of her lungs when she's panicking.

"Calm down Kazumi, what do you need help for?" Haruhi asked.

"_How could I calm down? I went to your house earlier just find out that your out with your new rich friends. And I was really hoping that we could start today." _Some Ministry wizards looked at her with a disappointed look on their faces.

And even before Kazumi could finish, Haruhi already had a clue on what she is going to ask. "No, I'm not doing it." Haruhi said in Japanese.

"_But Haruhi! We really need you! And it's not like we're asking for much. All you have to do is lip sing and walk around-" _

"I said no Kazumi." Haruhi said clearly. Harry and Ron arrived back from the garden with quizzical look on their faces.

"_Come on Haruhi, the ten of us spent two whole months without breakfast and lunch just so that we could practice it."_

"You got it wrong. You guys practiced it; I was only there because you guys dragged me."

"_Has she agreed yet?" _a male voice asked from the phone asked.

"_No Akito, I'm still asking her." _Kazumi replied. _"And you know how hard it is to persuade her."_

"_Here let me do it." _A few thumping sounds were heard from the phone. _"Haruhi, Is there someone else with you in that room?" _Akito asked.

"Yes why?" Haruhi asked.

"_Good, could you please put me on speaker" _Akito asked. _"Kazumi, get on your drums."_ Akito ordered.

The confused Haruhi turned on the speaker while she remained seated. A few notes that are obviously played by a guitar were heard. What's worst is that everybody in the hall could hear it since nobody else was playing a song.

"_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you" _

The lyrics caught the attention of several host club members and some wizards as well, especially Moody, Luscious, Snape, Dumbledore and Draco.

"A-Akito, what are you doing?" Haruhi asked her middle school friend in Japanese. Haruhi felt someone tap her shoulder. Haruhi turned her head. Another red-headed man was standing right behind her.

"Excuse me, I'm Percy Weasley, you may already know my brother Ron. But for 'safety' purposes, could you and your friend please speak in English?" Percy asked. Haruhi nodded after appropriately translating the phrase 'safety purposes' as 'safety of the magical world.'

"_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know"_

"Akito what are you-" Haruhi trailed.

But upon realizing what song the mysterious guy from a talking box is singing, a handful of muggle-born girls started to scream. Many wizards covered their ears and the whole hall is now looking at Haruhi and her singing box.

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know"

The muggle born girls sang along with Akito.

"When we live such fragile lives  
it's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you."

Pretty soon, some other muggle born, including boys, sang along as well.

"Tell me all that you've thrown away  
FIND OUT GAMES YOU DON'T WANNA PLAY  
YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE THAT NEEDS TO KNOW  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know?  
Who has to know?"

The whole hall clapped after finishing the song; however Luscious and Professor Moody looked carefully at those who sang along.

"What was that?" Haruhi asked in English.

"_Why are you speaking in English?" _Akito retorted.

"Just speak in English."

"_Fine, fine." _Akito said in English._ "So, are you going to do it or not?"_

"How dare you blackmail Haruhi!" Hikaru yelled.

"That's right! How dare you make her do things she doesn't want to do?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi rolled her eyes. 'Like you don't do the same thing.' Haruhi thought.

"_Haruhi who was that?" Akito asked._

"They are just some of my acquaintances at Ouran." The twins and Tamaki fell on thier knees in dispair.

"Anyway, why do you need my help? How did this happen and why doesn't anybody else could help you?"

"_Sigh, Kazumi sprained her ankle and nobody else seemed to know her routine except for you."_

"But, couldn't you just do the performance without Kazumi's role?" Haruhi asked hopefully.

"_Sorry, but without the maneater, several people won't be even appearing in the dance."_ Several wizards turned their heads attentively.

"Bloody hell… did that thing just said…" Mr. Weasley said.

"_And without those people, there would be several gaps on the dance." Akito said._

"But still, can anybody else do it?"

"_Fine, just think about it." _Akito started to sing the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder.

"_Honey why you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

_Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud"_

This time, even a few half-blood screamed their heads of as well. "What the bloody hell is happening here?" Ron asked. About half of the hall joined in with the song.

"Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak."

"Fine, I'll do it. Just promise not to sing that song ever again. You know what that song does to some people." Haruhi said referring to the screaming and singing along of those who haven't heard the song for a while.

Akito stopped playing the guitar, making some muggle born girls sigh in disappointment.

"_Yay! Okay, I'll see you this weekend and I would explain the details to you then. And I would suggest for you to practice really hard!" Akito said._ Akito hung up the phone and the host club members looked at her.

After Akito hanged up, the hall pretty much resumed with their business. The Weird Sisters, the band Dumbledore hired for the Yule ball, started playing again.

Students rushed toward the dance floor and tried to get as close to the weird sisters as possible.

"Haruhi, what was that about?" Hikaru asked.

"Excuse me, but what was that?" The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, asked as he points at Haruhi's phone.

"You mean this? It's just my cell phone." Haruhi replied.

"A cell?" Fudge asked.

"No Mr. Fudge. It's a cell phone. Muggles used it as a communication device." Hermione explained.

"You mean muggles could actually talk to each other using that device?" Mr. Weasley asked. Haruhi nodded.

"Wicked. And how does device work you say?"

Fudge's eyes narrowed. "Pardon for the intrusion but could you tell me what exactly did you and your friend talked about earlier with this cell prone?"

"It's cell phone minister." Hermione replied.

"Right, what she said. Anyway, it's important for me to know what you talked about with your friend on the other side of …"

"The cell phone." Hermione finished.

"Nothing. It's just something that my friends used to do when we were at middle school." Haruhi said.

Fudge sighed in relief. "But anyway, it's too dangerous to have muggle electronics around at Hogwarts. I'm sorry but we have to put a spell around Hogwarts so that no more muggle devices could be used around this premises." Fudge said solemnly.

'But that means that I won't be talking to Myst that much anymore.' Haruhi thought.

"I guess we don't have much choice then." Kyouya said.

'Wait. But I don't want to miss a day of talking to him.' Haruhi thought.

"I guess we could go without electronics for a few days in a week. But just let us talk to our mother first." The twins said in unison.

"Of course you could. Please inform them that you are doing fine." Fudge replied.

"Sure we will!" Hikaru held up his phone. He lowered his hand and dialed a few numbers.

'But, it's only a few days right? When I get back to Japan I would get to talk to him again. Right?' Haruhi thought nervously.

"It doesn't even bother us since we don't use electronics much anyway ne Takashi?" Hunny asked.

"Hmm…"

'No, I need his advice. I need him to be there for me. Even if he is not physically here, I need him right beside me. Even if it's through these short simple messages.' Haruhi thought. Haruhi looked at her cell. 11:35 p.m. The ball would be over soon.

"Well since there are no objections. I guess the spell would be cast with no problems then." Fudge said.

She clutched the phone closer to her heart. Large hands grasped her small shoulder. She turned around, there stands Mori. "Can I help you senpai?" Haruhi asked.

Mori nodded his head negatively. "Oh okay then." Haruhi looked forward once more. Mori wrapped his arms around Haruhi's neck and gently whispered on Haruhi's ears.

Draco maneuvered closer toward the very people he would usually stay away from and resent.

"That dress is way too revealing for a girl your age." Haruhi's eyes widened, she stood up and faced Mori.

Whispers started to spread around the hall. And everybody is particularly interested with Haruhi's dress. "M-mori-senpai, what is wrong with you?" Haruhi asked blushing.

Seeing that Haruhi's blushing for the first time ever made Draco's blood boil. 'How dare that filthy muggle talk to her like that!' he thought.

"Hmm… Nothing's wrong with me Haruhi. And your look really cute when you blush by the way." Then Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and even Kyouya froze for a minute. Hunny however is busy eating cake at that time.

Mori looked at his four frozen friends. "You are being mean to me Haruhi." He said teasingly with a smile. A SMILE!!

"I-I am?" Haruhi barely let out.

Mori nodded. "You danced with the other hosts but you didn't dance with me." Mori frowned.

"Mori-senpai. Are you sick?" Then it struck her, the reason why Mori has been acting so strange.

Haruhi smiled "Mori-senpai, are you sleepy?" Haruhi asked.

"…"

"I see, we better get you to bed then." Haruhi said as she grabbed Mori's arm. The host club resumed with what they were doing before.

Ron stood up from his chair. "Wait, what's happening here? Why did he suddenly speak?" he pointed at Mori.

"Hmm? It's just nothing. Mori-senpai just becomes out of character when he's sleepy." Haruhi said calmly.

"So you mean to say that he talks when he's sleepy?" Hermione asked. Haruhi nodded.

"But that's absurd!" Hermione exclaimed.

"As absurd as it may sound, it's true." Haruhi said. As Hermione and some others pondered the logic behind the sudden actions of Mori, Haruhi escorted Mori back to his room as fast as possible.

"Mori-senpai, you better take a nap now." Haruhi said when they are at his dorm room.

"Sure. But just for an hour." Mori replied. He lied down on his bed. Haruhi turned toward the door but a strong hand pulled her back.

"Promise me that you would be beside me when I wake up." Mori said.

Haruhi smiled. "Of course I would." Mori lied down on his bed once more. He gently closed his eyes and drift of to sleep.

Haruhi quietly closed the door when she left. On the corridor was a few people on their way back to their dorm. 'The ball must be already over.' She thought. 'I better go back to the club. They might say when we could go back to Japan again.'

Haruhi walked pass the people passing through the corridor. And when Haruhi pass them by, their faces turned crimson and they froze on their tracks. When she arrived on the Gryffindor common room, Haruhi was greeted by Professor McGonagall.

"Hold on for a minute there mist- I mean Miss Fujioka."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall?" Haruhi asked.

"Now that some of us figured out your true uhh- gender." Professor McGonagall started. "You are no longer allowed to stay at the boys' dormitory. Professor Dumbledore already 'bent' the rules for you and your friends. So as the Head of Gryffindor House, I would have to ask you to move to the girls' dormitory."

"I see. Of course I would move." Haruhi said. Professor McGonagall nodded

"You would be staying at Ms. Brown's room. She would be able to show you the room later on." Haruhi nodded. Seeing that everything is set, Professor McGonagall headed toward her office.

Haruhi sighed. She already unpacked some of her things like her books that she read so that she won't get bored at Hogwarts. Her Chemistry project s already unpacked. Not to mention the clothes and other stuff anybody need to survive.

'I better get started then.' She thought. Haruhi walked up the stairs and avoided the still figured 'men'. She opened the door of the room she previously sharing with Kyouya and Tamaki, grabbed her bag of clothes.

She looked at her other belongings on the table, closet and bookcase. She sighed. 'I guess I have to make multiple trips then.' Haruhi thought. She closed the door then carried the heavy bag of clothes on her back.

The men around her, being the men that they are, just watched her carry the bag of clothes. What a bunch of gentlemen.

A few steps away were the sleepy and tired Harry, and his friend Ron. They immediately rushed toward Haruhi upon seeing her carry a heavy bag.

"Haruhi, do you need help?" Harry asked. Haruhi let go of her bag and looked at Harry curiously.

"Thanks for asking, but you guys look too tired to help right now." Haruhi said without malice.

"Uhh… But I don't really have to lift the whole bag. Watch." Harry held out his hand that held his wand then cast. "Wingardium Leviosa." Harry swished his hand upward then flicked it downwards. Haruhi's bag levitated, making her eyes widen is surprise. But just a little. After all she's supposed to be used to it by now.

"So, where do you want me to place this?" Harry asked the startled Haruhi.

"Wait, can you hold on for a minute and let me get my other belongings?" Haruhi swiftly went inside the room before Harry could reply. She lit the oil fueled lamp and packed her Chemistry project in a box.

Then she joined Harry and Ron once more on the hallway. "What's that?" Ron asked, pointing at the box of test tubes, beakers, and various chemicals.

"Oh, this? It's my Chemistry project." Haruhi said.

"I see…" Ron said weakly. He covered up his mouth as he yawned. "Harry, can you help her all on your own? Please. I'm really sleepy right now."

"Sure Ron." Harry replied. Ron waved goodbye as he sleepily walked toward his room.

"I see that you're moving to the girls' dormitory. That's not really surprising." Haruhi nodded.

"What's really surprising is seeing you in that dress earlier this night." Harry started to blush.

"Uh-huh. I always thought people around here already knew that I'm a girl." Haruhi rubbed the back of her head.

"But unfortunately, this is really the first time you dressed girly so we always thought that you were a guy. Especially since you lived in the boys' dormitory for a while we didn't figure it out. And imagine the shock of others when they saw you with that… thing on." Harry replied.

"The twins did it. They thought it was time for me to 'have fun' in the wizard world. If it's up to me I would never wear anything like this. It's too skimpy. Please drop the bag right over there." Haruhi pointed at the spot right next at the entrance of the girls' dormitory.

Haruhi head back toward her previous room to get another bunch of her belongings. "So that what you meant back then when you said that the twins like to dress you up right before those two practically ruined Snape's dungeon." Harry said.

Haruhi tried to remember that moment of her life. Right how could she ever forget, that was right before they start to discuss how they are going to do their music video project. "I'm sorry; we must have caused so much trouble for you."

"No worries. Professor Snape just cast a simple disappearing spell on the scattered ingredients. The very same he use on the potions I make." Harry said jokingly.

"Anyway, if you didn't like to wear that dress…thing then why didn't you object?"

"It's no use. When talking about clothes, don't ever argue with the twins." Haruhi warned.

"Bloody hell! Great! Now I have to wear bloody clothes those gits would give me." Harry said grudgingly.

"Why?" Haruhi cocked her head.

"I agreed to model for the twins' mother's charity fashion show to help those with cancer. And since I see there's nothing wrong with their arrangement so I agreed." Harry's face showed irritation. Haruhi opened the door and grabbed a bunch of books from a small bookcase then place it on a box. Harry stood by and watched her by the door.

"So that means you and Hermione would go back with us this week to Japan."

"Uh-huh." A few boys whistled when they saw Haruhi reaching low below the bookcase. Harry being the gentleman that he is, he closed the door.

"So are you going to watch me?" Harry asked.

Haruhi turned around so that she could look at Harry's eyes. "I don't know, I have to practice the dance routine with my middle school friends. And I'm a little unsure with the performance date. And I might need an invitation to watch the show." Haruhi paused. She maneuvered herself toward a few essentials and packed them on another box.

She packed her shampoo, soap, violin some clips and other things. "I'm really sorry, but I honestly want to watch the show." Haruhi said wholeheartedly. Wizards on a muggle fashion show? That would be something…

"Wait, you have a dance performance? I never knew you could dance." Harry asked. Haruhi placed one box on top of the other then she tried to lift both boxes.

"Usually I don't dance. But my friend called earlier and managed to 'persuade' me to replace Kazumi. Who has the biggest part of the routine may I add." Haruhi asked angrily as she carried her boxes toward the door.

Harry opened the door for her then the two of them left the room. "Here, let get me that box." Harry grabbed the top box which has the books in it.

"You mean making the whole hall sing is your friend's way to 'persuade' you to dance? And to what song were you supposed to dance anyway." Harry asked as the two of them headed toward the common room.

"Sigh. Maneater." Harry stopped walking and dropped Haruhi's box of books. A few students looked back at them. And some of those who did looked back started whispering to each other with words like: "Those two seemed to be getting a little close."

Haruhi stopped walking as well. "Harry, is there something the matter?" she asked.

"Did you just say," Harry looked around. He maneuvered closer to Haruhi and said "Death eater?"

"No, I said 'Maneater'. It's a song by Nelly Furtado." Harry let out a small sigh.

"What's a 'death eater' anyway?" Haruhi placed her box right next to her bag while Harry placed her other box right next to her first box.

Harry grunted. He sat down on one of the couches available at the common room. "Remember that I told you that my parents were murdered by Voldemort?" Haruhi nodded then sat right next to him.

"Why were they murdered in the first place?" Haruhi asked. Students continued to arrive through the portal. They yawned and stretched as they pass through Haruhi and Harry.

"Voldemort killed them because-" Harry paused. "Because my father is a 'blood traitor' for marrying my mother who is a muggle born." Haruhi did nothing since she knows how it pains Harry talk about his parents.

"My mother... my mother died protecting me from Voldemort when I was only a year old. That's how I got this scar." Harry pulled away his bangs and showed Haruhi his scar.

"A thunderbolt?" Haruhi said curiously. Seeing that the scar's shape is unusual makes Haruhi curious how it happened. It especially gives and air of curiosity knowing that thunder is her greatest fear.

"Anyway, Death eaters are Voldemort's followers. They eliminate those who resisted Voldemort during the last war. And kill those who aren't 'lucky' enough to be murdered by Voldemort themselves."

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two until Lavender Brown came by with Parvarti. They just came from the ball and their faces showed disappointment that it was over.

"Hi Haruhi!" Lavender greeted. Parvarti left when she saw Harry. It doesn't really surprise Harry; he knew he was a lousy date that night for her.

"Hi Lavender." Haruhi said with a weak smile.

"Tonight was really… eventful. We found out that you were actually a girl, the whole hall sang along with that box thing. What is it called anyway?" Lavender asked.

"It's a cell phone." Haruhi showed Lavender her phone. Lavender held it with great excitement and care as if it was priceless gold.

"How does it work?" Haruhi stood up and took the phone from Haruhi's hand.

"Here- Wait, why is it turned of?" Haruhi asked to no one in particular. Haruhi tried to turn on her phone but nothing happened.

"Hmm? That's strange. Maybe it ran out of batteries." Haruhi thought.

"Oh. Okay. Maybe you could show me next time then." Lavender said. Lavender walked toward the girl's common room.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny greeted as he rushed toward her to give her a hug.

"Hunny-senpai!" Hikaru and Kaoru rushed toward her from the portal. Behind them were Tamaki and Kyouya.

"You should have seen it Haruhi!" Hikaru said excitedly.

"You really should have seen it! They just finished casting an anti-technology spell around Hogwarts!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"They did? So that's why my cell phone didn't work." Haruhi said. She looked at her phone.

"Haru-chan, is there something the matter?" Hunny asked. Haruhi snapped out of her thoughts

"No, nothing's the matter senpai." Haruhi said.

"Are you sure? You looked troubled ever since the minister told us that electronics are no longer allowed at Hogwarts." Hikaru stated. Tamaki and Kyouya looked toward them attentively.

"No, I'm okay, really." Haruhi gave them a weak smile. Hunny ran of toward Haruhi's belongings and Hikaru just nodded then followed Hunny. Harry and Kaoru remained beside Haruhi.

"Haruhi, is it about your text mate?" Kaoru asked.

"Huh? Umm…" Haruhi mumbled.

"What's a text mate?" Harry asked.

"It's a person you send messages to through your cell phone." Kaoru explained. 'Don't worry about it Haruhi. We're leaving tomorrow afternoon anyway. You would get the chance to see him." Kaoru gave her an encouraging smile."

"Wow! Look at this!" Hikaru said out loud. He stood right next to Haruhi's belongings as he held out Haruhi's violin.

"A violin? I never knew you play the violin Hikaru." Tamaki said.

"I don't. The strange part is, this violin is Haruhi's." Hikaru said seriously.

The whole host club looked at Haruhi curiously. "Haruhi, do you play the violin?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"We never thought you could play anything." Hikaru said.

"Daddy wants to hear you play!" Tamaki said.

"NO." Haruhi said flatly.

"But, we never heard you play it before." Hikaru said.

"And you would never hear me play at all." Haruhi said stubbornly.

"If you play, I'll reduce what you owe us by 10 percent." Kyouya said.

"Humph." Haruhi said. 'That rich bastard. We're already engaged and still he bosses me around.' Haruhi thought.

"Please Haru-chan, I really want to here you play." Hunny pulled of his cutest puppy dog eyes.

"Umm…"

"Please."

"Fine. But just one song okay?" Hikaru handed her the violin. Haruhi sighed. 'How could they forget to give me the bow?' Haruhi thought.

"Could someone give me the bow please?" Haruhi asked.

"Here, I'll get it." Seamus Finnigan approached her box of essentials by the entrance to the girls' dormitory.. "Why do you have a wand here?" Seamus asked. He pulled out Haruhi's bow.

"That's not a wand. That's my bow." Haruhi walked toward him and took the bow away from his hand.

Haruhi placed her violin under her chin and positioned herself to play Canon in D major. She played her best and played with all her heart. Everybody else stopped what they were doing so that they could watch her play.

'My playing, it has a lot of emotions in it. Why?' Haruhi asked herself. Kaoru's voice rang through her ears.

'Could what Kaoru told me is true? That I'm really depressed to miss Myst?' Haruhi asked herself as she continued on playing.

'But Myst is only someone I met through my cell phone. And beside, I never really met him face to face.' She thought. She did her best playing the difficult part of the song.

'No, it doesn't matter. I want him here. I want him to enjoy my performance. I want him here to support me. I want him to be right here beside me. No matter who he is or where he came from. Because... because I want him.' She ended the song with a single tear on her eye.

"Sniff... That was the most beautiful sound I've heard ever since I'm around." Nearly headless Nick said. He removed an imaginary tear from his eye.

"Good evening Sir Nick." Harry greeted.

"Good evening- wait it's already 12:30. Good morning then Harry."

* * *

The next day- or later that day, Harry walked the corridors of the luxurious Imperial hotel at Japan. 

"Wow Harry look at this room!" Ron exclaimed when he opened the door of his suite.

"Hey don't open the door yet!" Hikaru exclaimed. He hid something behind his back.

"Sorry." Ron stood right next to his sister, Ginny who gave him a mischievous grin. Right beside Ginny was Luna Lovegood and Cedric Diggory. They were also asked by the twins to replace the British models the night before.

"Anyway, the fashion show would be in a few days but since it's you guys need a little practice. So we arranged some practice time for you guys this evening." Kaoru explained. The six of them (Golden trio + Luna Lovegood, Cedric and Ginny.) nodded.

"And One more thing." Hikaru started. He showed them a DVD copy of "The Grudge".

"You guys better watch this." Hikaru said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Don't watch that!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Why?" Ron asked. Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Hikaru gave him a pleading look for a second.

"Fine, but don't blame me when something happened." Hermione grabbed the arms of Luna and Ginny then dragged them to her room.

"What's her problem?" Ron mumbled.

"Anyway, you can watch it over here." Hikaru said. He pointed at Cedric's room. They reluctantly went inside. Hikaru placed the disc on the DVD player as the others sat down in front of the television. Hikaru hit play then left them confused then locked the door.

* * *

**A.N. **Sorry, for the vague last part but I wrote that part just for laughs. I forgot to tell you guys that I graduated from middle school on June 21! When Haruhi played for the host club, by the way, they were at the common room. And Harry only took her belongings in the boys' dormitory and carry them down roght next to the entrance. NOBODY ENTERED THE GIRLS' DORMITORY YET! 

1. You may know who they are


	9. Chapter 9

Culture Clash Ch. 9

By innocent school girl

It was a beautiful New Year's Eve at the Imperial hotel in Tokyo. Hermione and her friends sat down comfortably at the Starbucks café a few feet away from the hotel's check-in table.

Harry and his friends lounged around the store with their coffees and books beside them. The books are owned by Hermione while coffees are provided by the store. A good thing about being a celebrity is that stores would give you things for free. Especially if those celebrities are models for the upcoming fashion show that would surely give a lot of publicity to the restaurant.

Hikaru and Kaoru entered the store with mischievous grins on their faces. Hikaru placed their hand on Ron's shoulder so he looked over it. There placed a very bony and pale gray colored hand. Instinctively, Ron yelped and moved away from the hand and then falling hardly on his head.

"Hahaha! That never gets old." Hikaru said. He held up his right hand and revealed to others that he was the one with the pale colored hand.

"Shut it. It's not funny anymore." Ron stood up and dust of the dirt on his pants. Ever since they watched "The Grudge", the twins liked to scare Ron. They insult him mainly because they were pretty annoyed by his father at the Yule ball.

Arthur Weasley has been really nosy on everything about muggle. He asked everything from how muggles survived without magic to how airplanes are able to stay afloat for a long time. Not that they don't appreciate some wizards interested about muggles as much as muggles wonder about wizards. But there are just times you just have to draw the line.

The group by the counter was chatting excitedly about something that would happen that night.

"I knew it! Hikaru-san is a zombie!" Luna Lovegood said with her enchanting, dreamy voice.

"Huh? No Lovegood-san. My brother isn't a zombie." Kaoru said courteously.

"That's because you yourself is a zombie!" Luna snapped. The twins didn't bother to object any further. Well at least not in front of her.

When Luna went to get another cup of latte, Hikaru and Kaoru approached Hermione. "What is wrong with that Luna girl?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, believe it or not that's how she normally acts. Quite illogical you might say. Hard to believe that she's a Ravenclaw." Hermione took a sip of her latte. She resumed reading her book Romeo and Juliet.

The twins just agreed with Hermione. They both knew that Luna was a bizarre the moment they saw her. But there was something about her that made her a perfect model for their mother's spring clothes. She's a fresh breeze of air someone might say.

Luna came back with a huge cup of latte and an ice cream sandwich. "Sorry, if you guys worried about me. I can't decide what flavor ice cream sandwich." Luna took a large bite of her sandwich. Her sixth one that hour.

"You shouldn't really eat too much of those right now Luna. You're going to get full once we eat dinner. Remember what Hikaru-san said, we are only supposed to eat enough food that could supply us for a few hours." Hermione said.

Hermione, Luna and Ginny learned how Japanese people add honorifics while the boys were busy watching "The Grudge"

"But during dinner they would serve nargles and some other insects to others. So I'm trying to eat as much as I can so that I won't get hungry later on." As odd as it may sound, nobody bothered to object.

Kaoru's watch beeped to tell him that it was 6:30. "It seems like all muggle devices either rings or beeps" Cedric said from all the way across the room.

"Not really, anyway, we better prepare for the show. Finish up your food." Hikaru said in a hurried tone. Everybody else finished their cups and snacks then followed the twins toward the auditorium.

Once they arrived in the auditorium, they were instructed to go immediately to their dressing rooms to change their clothes. There were three dressing rooms backstage. One for men, one for women and the last one is for the performers who would show their skill later on.

The show consisted of two parts, the winter collection and the spring collection. And so that some models would have enough time to change their clothes, they hired performers to give more time.

After changing their clothes, Harry and Ron stepped out of the dressing room. Beyond the red curtains that separates the backstage and the audience, loud chattering was heard. Indicating that the high-class guests arrived.

"I said I look okay!" somebody said from the performer's dressing room. Haruhi Fujioka came out of the dressed in black jeans, loose black necktie, black beret, white tank top, white high heeled boots, white bangles and her hair has extensions once more and is fixed in a cute side ponytail under the beret.

"Haruhi? Is that you?" Ron asked.

"Ron? Harry?" Haruhi asked. Her face showed shock.

* * *

"So you guys are the British models the designer was talking about." A girl asked inside the performer's dressing room. 

"That's correct." Ron said. A few girls sighed.

"My father was right, English accent does sound beautiful." One girl said in Japanese. All of Haruhi's friends continued making Ron and Harry talk. Even fixing their clothes.

Most of the performers are girls and only five of them are guys. One guy with spiky jet black hair and dirty blonde highlights at the end of each spike kept holding out his video camera and recorded various things, from the two famous British models to Haruhi preparing for her performance.

As much as Haruhi want to help Harry and Ron, unfortunately due to her lack of skills in lip synching, she was dragged from the group to practice.

"While you guys were busy chatting, every model was called in front." Ginny said from the door with her arms crossed. She looked beautiful in her designer dress, her make-up was very light and her hair is gracefully pulled back.

Harry and Ron sat up and said farewell to their new acquaintances. They followed Ginny right by the small crowd of models.

"Everybody, this is a very important night." Mrs. Hatachiin started. Hikaru and Kaoru stood right next to her with fake straight faces.

Mrs. Hatachiin explained that the money the fashion show raise through donations that night would be given to the Red Cross foundation. That nobody is allowed beyond the curtains when it's not their turn. The backstage is soundproofed so everybody could make as much noise as they can. And it's vital that nobody messed up.

After she told her speech, Mrs. Hatachiin entered the stage through an opening in the middle of the curtains. The television above them showed what's happening beyond the curtains. Which is Mrs. Hatachiin introducing her winter line.

The golden trio, Ginny and Cedric already knew how the television worked, thanks to the plasma T.V. they have on each suite. While Luna thought that wrackspurts, creatures that make minds numb, are the secret why the television work.

"She looks very confident in front of hundreds of people." Cedric Diggory commented.

"Well… she already had done this like a hundred times so it's no problem for her." Haruhi said out of nowhere. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Cedric suddenly looked startled.

"Haruhi! How long were you standing there?" Ron exclaimed.

"About five minutes." Haruhi said calmly.

"Ginny, is that your parents?" Luna asked. She pointed at the television screen. Ginny and Ron quickly looked at the screen. Tamaki is being interviewed by the reporter and at his table is his father, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Even Fred and George.

"Bloody hell! They are mom and dad." Ron exclaimed.

"What are they doing here?" Ginny asked. Music started and the first model entered the stage. Ginny marched toward Kaoru.

"What are my parents doing here?" She asked.

"Huh? I don't know." Kaoru replied honestly. Ginny, however, didn't accept his answer. She continued interviewing Kaoru almost nonstop.

Meanwhile, Haruhi sat on a chair right behind the red curtains. She chatted with Hermione and Ron.

"Luna! It's your turn." Hikaru called out.

"This is going to be interesting." Ron mumbled. He closely watched the television.

Luna walked gracefully toward the center of the stage with a gentle smile on her face. The paparazzi are really taken of her and took pictures as much as they can.

"It's amazing how confident she looked in front hundreds of people." Hermione commented. Harry, Cedric, and Haruhi nodded.

"Hu-hundreds?" Ron said. His face became pale, his hands are sweaty.

"Actually, thousands are watching this. Some people watch it from their television worldwide." Haruhi said.

"Well thanks a lot! I feel so relieved that thousands of people are watching me worldwide." Ron said sarcastically. He sat down miserably.

Hermione instinctively sat down right next to Ron and tries to comfort him. "Ron, calm down. All you have to do is walk like what we've been doing for the past few days." Hermione said.

Haruhi's friends approached a corner and did some last minute practicing.

"But what if I stumble, or worse, throws up." Ron said.

"I think your situation is better than mine." Haruhi said. Ron looked at Haruhi.

"At least all you guys have to do is walk on the stage while I have to dance and sing." After hearing what Haruhi told him made Ron feel better.

"Ron!" Hikaru ran toward them carrying a pretty box covered by a piece of cloth.

"Yes?" Ron barely let out.

"It's almost your turn but your outfit lacks an accessory." Hikaru said mischievously.

"An accessory? I'm sure the audience won't notice." Ron said innocently.

"_Cough it's suffocating in here." _somebody called out. Harry and Haruhi looked around.

"I'm not sure I agree with that." Hikaru removed the cloth and revealed a snake in a cage.

Ron instinctively stepped back. "Bloody! Please don't tell me that snake is the accessory you were talking about!"

"Fine, it's not the accessory I was talking about." Hikaru said. Ron and many others sighed in relief.

"Quick, now wrap this snake around your neck and walk on the stage already. Quick before it's your turn." Hikaru took out the snake from the cage and handed it to Ron. Ron placed his hand in front of him to signal Hikaru to stop.

"Wait! But I thought you said that I'm not supposed to wear that snake."

"Do you want to feel relieved or the truth? Make up your mind." Hikaru swiftly placed the snake around Ron's neck. Hikaru grabbed Ron's wrist and dragged him toward the left entrance of the stage.

"_Here I go again; I really hate being an accessory for these humans." _Harry realized that the voice earlier came from the snake.

"Hey guys look! It's a snake!" the guy with the video recorder and jet black/ dirty blonde hair exclaimed. A group of people wearing black and white approached Ron and fawned over the snake.

A girl with a cast on her right leg pets the snake. "Aw look! It's so friendly."

"_Hey this feels good." _The snake hissed.

"I'm sorry ladies but our model needs to go now." Hikaru excused the two of them. Ron nervously stepped on the stage. He looked back toward his friends before he walked on the catwalk.

Hermione and the others quickly looked toward the television. Ron walked down the catwalk so nervously that everybody in the audience were worried stiff about him.

"He really looks uncomfortable." Luna commented. Hikaru and Kaoru snickered.

Haruhi approached the troublesome twosome. "You two planned this didn't you?"

Hikaru beamed. "Haruhi? Is that you? You're with the performers?"

"Yes, but I think your avoi-"

"You look so cute! And I never thought that your friends were talking about performing here." Kaoru said.

"I know, but-"

"Hey look! This guy has a thunder shaped scar!" The girl with the cast exclaimed. Various people gathered around Harry and asked him how her receved an odly shaped scar.

"Arrgh… Kazumi, why did you have to point that out?" Haruhi mumbled. She quickly left Hikaru and Kaoru to pull Harry from the crowd. "Thanks. I really hate it when all people's attention is on me." Harry admitted.

"I know what you mean." Haruhi said. Ron ran toward them with the snake still around his neck.

"Harry, are you okay? I saw what happened earlier."

"_Why did you pull him out girlie? He was enjoying it." _Harry glared at the snake.

"I'm not so sure about that. He seems panicked to me." Haruhi replied. Harry and Ron widened their eyes.

"Haruhi- did you just-" Harry trailed.

"Performers please prepare. You are going to perform in two minutes." Hikaru called out.

"Sorry but I have to go." Haruhi left the shocked Harry behind. Kazumi, the girl with the cast, limped as fast as she can to catch up with Haruhi to give her last minute pointers.

"Remember, enter-" Kazumi started.

"After those two did their triple back flips." Haruhi finished. The other performers entered the stage and waited for the music to start. As soon as they heard "Maneater" by Nelly Furtado, they started moving and dancing gracefully to the beat.

Upon noticing her cue, Haruhi strutted down the stage (because she was instructed to do so). Haruhi lip synch to the lyrics and acted out some of the lyrics as the people around her dance to the beat.

She made sure that she has eye contact with her audience. But a slight shock came over her when she saw the uncoated Nekozawa and the 'younger version' of Tonks sitting together shaded by the balcony over them.

And what happened to the guy with the blonde highlights and camera? He's mixed in with the crowd, recording every second of his friend's performance. 'Sigh, typical Akito.'

When the song finally ended the whole group received a round of applause. The group bowed in appreciation. They neatly and orderly entered the backstage and were greeted by a clapping crowd.

"Arigatou" They all said in unison. Luna ran toward Haruhi. "That was brilliant! Terrific! When did you learn to sing like that? It's like you have multiple voices." Luna said.

"No…I'm not really singing." Haruhi said. Cedric, Ginny and Hermione rushed toward them.

"That was bloody brilliant." Cedric commented. "It's surprising when all of your friends suddenly dropped down and jumped."

"Thank you."

"And it showed that you worked for days in it." Ginny said.

"Arigatou." Haruhi said. "Where are Harry and Ron?" Haruhi asked.

"They went to change after watching your performance." Hermione replied.

Just then, a clapping sound was heard. They turned around and found THE Kyouya Ohtori, wearing an all black suit, clapping with a huge bouquet of blue roses over his shoulders. He handed Haruhi the bouquet with a sly smirk on his face.

"Thanks." Haruhi said weakly. Hermione and Ginny looked at him quizzically.

Kyouya leaned a little bit closer to Haruhi' ear and whispered in Japanese "Get the ring, my father wants to see you."

'He wants to talk to me? Why would he?'

* * *

'Why did he bring me here?' Haruhi thought. After rushing to find her ring, Kyouya brought her to an empty two-seater table. She placed her bag right beside her on the floor. 

Behind her was the paparazzi took pictures of Hermione as she walked down the catwalk.

"I brought you here because we have something to discuss." Kyouya stated. 'I hate it when he does that.' Haruhi thought referring to how Kyouya seem to know what she was thinking.

"Haruhi! Is that you? Were you the one singing earlier?" Renge exclaimed. 'What is she doing here?!' Haruhi thought as she freaked out. This is bad; Haruhi's wearing girl's clothing.

"I'm afraid you have mistaken Renge." Kyouya said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot. You must be Natsumi (1), Haruhi's cousin right? It's nice to see you again." Renge said.

"It's nice to see you too." Haruhi smiled. Renge smiled back and walked away.

"Sigh that was close." Haruhi mumbled.

"You were lucky. But I'm here to discuss about your clothing." Kyouya said seriously.

"What about my clothes?"

"I think it's inappropriate."

"What's inappropriate about it? It's very decent. And compared to the dress I wore during the Yule ball it more acceptable.

"As my fiancée you aren't allowed to wear rugged clothing"

"It's not like I enjoy being your fiancée. I never agreed to it in the first place." Haruhi said stubbornly. Finally she has the chance to say what Myst told her.

"Even if you don't agree, I am now your fiancée and you should listen to me." Kyouya said. Haruhi looked away.

Instead of being annoyed, Kyouya smirked. "You don't listen to me but you listen to Myst. Is it because we are different people?" Haruhi's eyes widened.

"How did you know about Myst?" Haruhi demanded. Kyouya's smirk widened. He hid something under the table.

A few seconds later, Haruhi received a text message. Haruhi quickly took out her cell phone and hoped that it might be Myst. She hasn't talked to him for over two weeks due to the intense training for that night and the new spell around Hogwarts.

When she saw that the message is from Myst, she quickly opened it. **I am Ohtori Kyouya. **it read.

**

* * *

A.N. **I'm sorry if backstage was a little hectic. But honestly, I performed dances before and it is hectic and things happen quickly. My friends and I have to change clothes less than two minutes for each dance. And at the end of the day we were so tired. A lot of conversations were going on about what dance we're doing next and what clothes we're suppose to wear. Thank goodness I don't have a lot of performances that day. 

As for the maneater song. The concept of the performance Haruhi is the 'maneater' (Yes, its one word) while the others dance to the beat. You guys may already know why I picked this song.

I was also planning to put in either Akon's new song "sorry, blame it on me", "True" by Ryan Cabrera or "More than words" by Frankie J. but I decided against it.

1. Since Haruhi was dressed up by the twins during the school festival (in the manga), Renge spotted her so the twins created 'Natsumi' so that everybody else would think that Haruhi is no doubt a guy.


	10. Chapter 10

Culture Clash at Hogwarts Ch. 10

By innocent school girl

**I am Ohtori Kyouya**. Haruhi blinked. She couldn't believe it. Is this all a joke? The guy she's been complaining about and the person she talks her deepest thoughts to are the same person? How ironic.

Haruhi didn't know what to say or do. Should be surprised? Mad? Disappointed? Haruhi never felt anything like it before. So many questions popped on her mind. She can't speak, move or anything. All she could do is fiddle the purple rose petals that came from Kyouya.

Kyouya smirked. Ever since he received a message from 'Spring' that she engaged to a person in her club that she's very distant to, he had a clue that 'Spring' might be Haruhi. And Kaoru just proved his suspicion when he pointed out that Haruhi has a text mate.

He rested his chin on top of his hands and admired how cutely clueless Haruhi's face is. He took a beetle from Haruhi's hair and blew it away.

"Haruhi? What are you doing here? Come on, everybody is almost packed up." A voice behind Haruhi said. Haruhi turned around and found Kazumi.

"I was jus-"

"You mean your friend over here?" Kazumi asked. She turned toward Kyouya. "I'm sorry but can you please excuse Haruhi? I'm sorry to disturb you two but we really need to go." Kazumi said in her fake-polite voice.

Kyouya stood up. "It's no problem, we were almost finished talking anyway. I'll see you later then Haruhi." He walked away from the two. Haruhi sighed in relief when he is no longer seen.

Kazumi grabbed Haruhi's wrist and practically dragged her toward backstage. 'Oww. How is it possible that she could still drag me with that cast on her foot?' Haruhi thought.

"Hey! We almost left you!" the fully dressed Akito said. Right beside him are the casually dressed Luna and the other wizards also their entire dance team. Kazumi ran toward him dragging along Haruhi.

"Sorry, but I have to drag Haruhi all the way here. So what are we waiting for?"

"Shh… it's you-know-what. They said that they never saw it before so I want to surprise them. Twenty more minutes, quick we better get outside." Akito said as he looked at his watch. Without warning, he ran toward the backstage exit.

"Quick! Before it starts!" He exclaimed in English.

Cedric and Luna followed Akito and many others as well. "Wait! What about mom and dad?" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione ran passed him. "We'll meet him later! Come on Ronald, we might miss the beginning." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"The beginning of what?" Ron asked, as he followed Hermione and Harry. They ran through corridors and many others seemed to head toward their destination as well. They passed through Starbucks near the entrance and halted when they saw the crowd of tourists blocking the entrance.

"Come on! This way!" Akito exclaimed. "Excuse me, pardon me. Make way please." He said as he led a chain of people through the crowd. Each of them had their hands placed over another person's shoulder.

"Thirty more seconds." A guy said excitedly. Ron let go of Luna's shoulder, he took a deep breathe.

"What are we waiting for anyway?" he demanded.

"Wait for it. Ten…nine…" Kazumi started. Everybody else started to count down as well.

"Eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one" Loud popping sounds were suddenly heard. Fireworks exploded on the sky and various color painted the night. Tourists and bystanders alike watched in awe.

"Beautiful." Luna commented. Ron smile as various colors form various designs to in the sky. For Ron and many others, watching the fireworks made them feel like five year olds once more.

The feeling of joy and awe every time the firework popped flows through their body. Even for the mischievous Hatachiin twins who are watching the show from inside the auditorium by the window.

Fred Weasley whistled. "Hey, did you made our little brother wear that snake?" George Weasley asked with a serious face. Both of their arms were crossed

"Yes, so what if we did?" Hikaru asked. Fred and George smiled.

"Nice. That was brilliant." Fred held out his hand and Kaoru shook his hands.

"You really gave Ron a bloody fright back then." George said.

"The expression on his face was priceless. I just wish I had a camera." Fred added.

"Don't worry; we could make copies for you." Hikaru said as he held out pictures of Ron practically freaking out on stage.

"I'm just sorry it's not like the pictures you have. It would be much better if the pictures were moving." Kaoru apologized.

"It's okay." Fred said.

"We could do something about it later on." George added.

"We just need to find a spell that-"

"Did I just hear somebody talking about a spell?" Mr. Hatachiin asked. Both sets of twins widened their eyes.

"Dad! We were just talking about the fireworks." Kaoru said casually.

"It's bewitching, isn't it George?" Fred asked his brother.

"You're right Fred." George replied. Two more beautiful fireworks popped on the clear blue sky and there were no more.

"Huh? It's finished?" Cedric said.

"The sky stopped popping its pimple?" Luna asked. Nobody bothered correcting Luna's belief. But instead, they introduced the visitors to Cold Stone (1).

That night, Haruhi and the golden trio became closer than ever before. Who knew eating ice cream with your friends could be the best way to spend a New Year?

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

**January 2, 2005. Sunday, 3:00 p.m.**

A very long black limousine parked in front of number 4 Privet Drive. Vernon Dursley peeped through his window. "They're here!" Petunia and Dursley, who came back to Privet Drive for the winter break, rushed toward the window.

"Wow! Look at the size of that limousine. Father, do you think we could ride on one of those?" Dudley asked.

"If their visit goes well, we might even buy a limousine for ourselves." Vernon said excitedly. Very late last year, a Japanese company owned by the Suoh family took over Grunnings, the company Vernon Dursley work for. Because of this, some people from the said company requested to come over so that they could discuss how the company would change.

Petunia Dursley in return made a feast of British cuisine (she assumed that they're guest never had a British feast before.)

Two men with suits and briefcases stepped out of the limousine. One has jet black hair and glasses while the other has soft blonde hair and violet eyes.

"Dudley, make sure to be friendly with our visitors." Vernon said. The two gentlemen rang the doorbell.

"Dudley, go get the door." Vernon ordered. Dudley quickly obeyed.

"Good afternoon, welcome to our humble home. Please come in." Dudley said when he opened the door. The two entered the house.

"Good afternoon Mr. Dursley." The black haired guy said. Vernon greeted his visitors then introduced his family. 'Good thing that dreaded Potter boy isn't here.' he thought.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Tamaki Suoh and this is my friend Kyouya." Tamaki said. Vernon led his guest toward the living room and asked them to sit down.

"Not to be rude, but, may I know how old you are." Dudley asked.

"Seventeen." Tamaki replied. Shock came to the Dursley's faces.

"The two of us are only sent by our parents to discuss about your company. The two of us are really students at Ouran academy." Kyouya said.

**Meanwhile, inside the limousine.**

Inside the limousine are the golden trio, the rest of the host club and the Weasley twins. They are also joined by Kingsley Shacklebot and Tonks. Luna, Ginny and Cedric were assisted back to Hogwarts by Dedlus Diggle.

Harry, on the other hand, can't stop fidgeting as he sits. "What's the matter Harry?" Hikaru asked innocently.

"It's just that… never mind." Harry knew that the only Japanese person that knows how the Dursleys treated him is Haruhi. Unless…

"Haruhi, did you told them about my aunt?" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, I did. Why?" Haruhi asked. Harry just sighed. There's nothing else to do but prepare for the worst.

"Hmm… As much as I wonder what just happened. I wonder what happened to Nymp-chan and Neko-chan during new years." Hunny said.

"No way! Did you just say Nymphadora and Nekozawa-senpai were together?" Kaoru exclaimed. Tonk's hair became red in anger.

"I said call me Tonks!" Both set of twins ignored her outburst and teased Tonks in a way that made the other people inside the limousine wonder if they're really quadruplets.

"Fine! He asked me to come with him!" Tonks admitted.

"Ohhhhh…." the twins said. Ron, Harry, both sets of twins and Hunny started teasing Tonks. While Hermione, Haruhi and Mori however, remained seated

**Back with the Dursleys.**

"Pardon me, but can we invite our friends over?" Kyouya asked.

"Of…of course. Any friends of yours are welcome to our home." Vernon said. A sly smile form on his face.

"Where are they anyway?" Petunia asked.

"They're at the limousine." Tamaki said. "Excuse me as I go and fetch them." Tamaki stood up.

"Please allow my son to fetch your friend." Petunia said. Tamaki sat down. Dudley grudgingly obeyed his mother's request.

He stood up from his chair, an act he hate, and walked all the way to the limousine. He thinks of the benefits of being friendly to their guest as he walked toward the limousine. How he hates walking or any form of exercise for that matter. Unless in involved beating up a ten year old.

He knocked on the door and dreamt a little that if the meeting goes well, he would soon ride the car in a few hours. He snapped back to reality when a red headed boy lowered the window just enough so that Dudley could fully see the boy's face and nothing more.

"Yes?" Hikaru said with a smile.

"Your friend requested your presence." Dudley said courteously. Hikaru opened the door and he stepped out of the car followed by Kaoru, Hunny, Mori, Haruhi, Hermione, Harry…

Wait Harry? Harry stopped for a moment to look at his cousin but did not appreciate his presence any longer. The rest stepped got out of the car while Dudley watch since he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Excuse me. Can you please open the door?" Hikaru said by the locked front entrance.

"Sorry." Dudley ran as fast he could, which is not very fast at all, and opened the door. He led his guest to the living room. Since there are not enough chairs to sit down, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Mori stood up.

Upon seeing Harry, Ron and the Weasley twins and the Hatachiin twins, Vernon Dursley's face grew red. "Mr. Dursley, these are my friends." Tamaki started.

"The Hatachiin twins, Morinozuka Takashi, Haninozuka Mitsukini." The Dursleys were taken aback by the importance of those in their presence.

"Fujioka Haruhi and I are sure you already met the rest." Tamaki said. Vernon's grip on his chair tightened.

"Arrgh! I forgot to give you your paychecks; here, they are for the modeling job during new years." Hikaru said as he distributed the paychecks to Hermione and Ron. "I'll just give the others later on." Hikaru said.

"Bloody! That's a big paycheck!" Hermione exclaimed. He handed the check back to Hikaru.

"I can't take this many." She said.

"Sorry. No refunds." Kaoru said.

"Bloody! I could buy a new broom with this." Ron said. The last comment angered Vernon Dursley even more.

"By the way, where's Harry's paycheck?" Hermione asked. Kyouya took out a piece of paper from his briefcase and laid it in front of Harry.

"A certificate?" Harry said.

"Uh-huh. It's says that you now own 5 percent of Grunnings. Just sign on the dotted line." Hikaru said happily.

"But I don't want ownership of Grunnings." Harry said. 'In fact I don't want them to give me anything.' Harry thought. He's perfectly more than happy with what his parents left him.

"I'm sorry, but this property is already entitled to you already. And there are no refunds." Hikaru said. Doubtfully, he took the certificate from the table.

That's it. It's the last straw for Uncle Vernon. He stood up from his chair, which surprises some of the host club members that he could even move.

"Excuse me as I talk to my nephew." He said. He forcefully took Harry's arm and practically dragged him toward Harry's room upstairs.

Kyouya smirked and took a sip of his earl gray tea making Haruhi wonder what exactly is happening.

"So… Are you all students at Ouran?" Petunia asked the other Japanese visitor.

"Yes we are." Hikaru said.

"Really? You know my son applied for a scholarship there but some horrible child tricked their way in. I heard that the child doesn't even get along with the other students." Petunia said. Hikaru clenched his fist as Dudley smirked.

Haruhi, however, cocked her head. 'Is she talking about me?' she thought.

"But if it was my little Dudley over here, I bet he gets along with everyone perfectly. Did you know he's very popular at his own school? He's a boxer as well, not to mention that he's very smart."

"Really? According to his school records, he has the lowest scores in his class." Kyouya said as he held out his black notebook. Ron and Hermione snickered.

'Uh-oh. Kyouya has his notebook again.' The host club thought.

"Scratch that, the lowest score in the whole school." Kyouya added. Dudley's face grew red of embarrassment. He knew that he can't fight back since he knows upon doing so would get his father in trouble.

"That's only because his teachers don't understand how smart my son really is."

"I see, then how would you explain the bullying records he has?" Kyouya asked.

"How did you found out?!" Dudley exclaimed. He quickly covered his mouth when the others look at him. Kyouya smirked.

"I have my sources. Beside that, how do you explain this violent behavior?"

"He- he was just protecting himself." Petunia said barely above a whisper.

"Are you sure? It's hard to believe a ten year old threaten a guy as big as him." Kyouya's smirk widened. This time, even both sets of twins laughed along with Hermione and Ron.

"Furthermore because of the liquor purchases he made just this month, it's hard to believe you would even consider applying for a scholarship. Especially Ouran for that matter."

"Liquor?" Petunia whispered. Dudley's face showed panic and fear. For years he's the apple of his parent's eye. But thanks to their visitor it's all ruined. And for Dudley, there's only one person to blame: Harry Potter.

"Hard to believe you thought he would make a better student than Haruhi." Hikaru said.

"What do you mean?" Petunia said.

"The 'horrible and tricky' scholarship child is Haruhi." Kaoru said. He gave Haruhi a big hug and rubbed his cheeks against hers.

"Yes, and she happen to be one of our best friends." Hikaru said as he copied Kaoru's actions. Petunia Dursley's face grew red of embarrassment.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

'Tonight was weird.' Harry thought. He mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't ponder what happened earlier especially since he still hasn't solved the clue for the second task yet. He could try what Cedric suggested but…

Yet, he recalled what happen earlier that night. He was given part ownership of the company, which he doesn't really want. Then his uncle got mad. He accused Harry of placing a spell on his guest, which of course never happened in the first place. It's hard convincing his uncle that he didn't but he did realize a power that work on his uncle, ownership.

Thanks to the certificate, his uncle feared him more. Because of this he won't be tortured during the summer like before. It seem like everything was doing great until he came down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Hermione came running toward him with a worried look on her face. "Harry, you have to see this." She said. She gave him a copy of that day's Daily Prophet.

It showed an insulting article about Hagrid by Rita Skeeter. The article revealed that Hagrid is half giant and stereotyped him of being violent since most giants are that way.

"This is horrible! That Rita Skeeter has gone too far." Ron said.

"Where did you get this paper in the first place?" Harry asked.

"I got it from Pansy, but there's more." Hermione turned to the front page and showed them an article with the big and flashy headline. On the middle of the page is a picture of Haruhi backstage during the fashion show, talking to the snake Ron placed around his neck.

_**A 'Muggle's' Dirty Little Secret.**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_A song entitled 'Dirty little secret' by a muggle band was played during the Yule ball. _

_Unknown to most people present there, the very same person who played the song have _

_a dirty little secret of her own. Haruhi Fujoka, a seemingly innocent muggle is actually the _

_Dark Lord's daughter. "She's surely is the Dark Lords' daughter." A witness __told _

_this reporter. "I saw her when she was still a baby, and she haven't changed much_

_since then". Furthermore, it is a well known fact that the Dark Lord always had a snake _

_by his side, so it's safe to assume that he knows Parseltounge. This reporter on the other _

_hand, have spotted Haruhi Fujioka red handed talking to a snake. It is no doubt that she_

_Inherited the skill from his father. Will she follow her father's footsteps and doom us all?_

_She's already perpetrated Hogwarts, how much further will she pursue with her father's dream?_

* * *

**A.N. **Can you guys spot the Kyoharu moment? I got really tired of writing transitions so I just skipped some scenes and only wrote important ones. And, anybody got their copy of deathly hollows? 

1. To see what cold stone is like, just please google it. Trust me; it's worth knowing what they do there.


	11. Princess' tale

Culture Clash at Hogwarts 

Ch. 11. The Princess' tale

The students in the Great Hall quiet down when Haruhi Fujioka entered the room wearing the cute winter clothes packed by her father. Not caring, Haruhi sat down on her usual seat at the Gryffindor table and started munching her porridge.

Surrounding her are students tried there best to avoid her. Even Harry who she developed a close friendship with tries his best to avoid her.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed. Haruhi momentarily looked at him then continued to eat her breakfast.

"You look absolutely adorable!!" Tamaki said happily.

"Thank you senpai." Haruhi said weakly. Tamaki sat down right next to her making some female students whisper amongst each other.

While showing no interest of what the Hogwarts students are talking about, Haruhi asked weakly "Where are the others?"

"They're still sleeping; I guess the others were pretty tired for yesterday. Kyouya wants to have a meeting by the way." Tamaki said.

"Hmm? Why?" Haruhi asked in an almost uninterested tone.

"Something about the club's profits." Tamaki raised his head. "I think it bother him about our trips- whoa Haruhi! Look at the ceiling!" Tamaki exclaimed. For the first time, he finally noticed the people could see through the Great Hall's ceiling and candles float above it.

With Tamaki's innocent idiocy, Haruhi can't help but giggle. Tamaki blushed and smiled as well. 'This is nice.' Haruhi thought.

"Haruhi, you look so cut-"

"Senpai, you are wearing your pajama shorts by the way." Haruhi said quickly. Tamaki looked at his pants. He panicked and blushed in embarrassment as people in the Great Hall laugh, even Dumbledore and Haruhi laugh at him.

'Good for you, filthy half breed.' Draco thought. Tamaki ran as fast as he could as he yells "Mother! Our daughter is being mean again!!" in Japanese.

Haruhi finished the last spoonful of her porridge and merrily went toward her dorm so that she could start on her chemistry project. As she made her way toward her room, more and more people seem to avoid her. But being the girl that she is, Haruhi didn't bother they're actions.

A handsome boy from Slytherin with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes whom Haruhi recognized as the person that insulted her several times before appeared right in front of her. In response of his presence, Haruhi moved farther away from him. But it didn't seem to work since the boy just pursues her even further.

The boy soon blocked her way with a great smile on his face. Haruhi maneuvered left but the boy continued to block her way. "Excuse me, could you please move out of the way." Haruhi said courteously.

The boy moved himself so that Haruhi would be cornered against the wall. "Why should I? I can't just leave a very pretty girl like you without even mentioning a single word." He rested the palm of his hand against the wall and used his other hand to cup Haruhi's chin. Haruhi looked away, with annoyance written all over her face.

"Humph. You never even said a word with me before so why do you start now?" Haruhi snapped.

The boy chuckled. "I would have been nice you sooner if you told me more about your background back then." The boy said seductively. He caressed her face gently.

"What is there to know? I'm just your average muggle going through life." Haruhi said simply.

The boy chuckled. "I see, you're still pretending to be Miss innocent. Look, we already know who you really are, so you could stop pretending." He continued to corner Haruhi against the wall.

"Blaise! There you are." Blaise and Haruhi turned their heads to see Draco Malfoy walk toward in a commanding way.

"I've been looking all over for you." Draco said in a very unfeeling kind of way.

'Wait, the way he talks remind me of someone.' Haruhi thought.

"You know you could just wait for me at the common room." Blaise said. Draco stood right in front of Blaise.

"That's not what I meant. We're going to be late for class." Draco said. Blaise took a sharp breathe then smirked.

'These Slytherin students remind me so much of someone.' Haruhi thought. She rested her head above her clenched fist. "Let me see… hmm…couldn't be from middle school…" she mumbled. 'I know! It's Kyouya!' she thought.

"Let's go Blaise." Malfoy ordered.

"Coming." Zabini said in a bored tone.

"And here I thought that you were turning into a blood traitor." Zabini said.

"Huh what do you mean Blaise?" Draco asked.

"When you danced with that girl I thought your betraying your family. If it wasn't for Rita's article this morning, I would still misunderstand you right now. But isn't it dangerous? Even if she's You-Know-Who's daughter, he would have no second thoughts once he found out that she's a blood traitor."

"I doubt it. Since she hangs out with Potter and that mudblood, they must have brainwashed her even before she gets to see our views. Watch, if she just hears me out, I'm sure she won't be talking to any of them anymore."

"Hmm… But aren't we being a little too close?" that wasn't a question, it's a statement.

"What are you talking about Blaise?" Instead of answering, Blaise chuckled and quickened his pace.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Draco exclaimed. But Blaise, with a great smirk on his face, neither stopped nor slowed down.

"Blaise! Tell me what you are talking about!" Draco practically screamed.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Fujioka Haruhi took a beaker from the table. "Let's see, a couple of drops of these…" she mumbled. "And heat it for a few minutes..." she checked her watch.

'It's lunch time, I better go.' Wondering why the twins haven't bothered her for half a day, she removed her protective goggles, turned of the Bunsen burner and set aside some of her chemicals.

When she opened the door of her dormitory, Parvarti Patil and Lavender Brown leaned against the wall. It was obvious that they have been looking for a chance to get inside but was too afraid to do so.

Haruhi gave them both a confused look because aver since she moved to their dormitory, the two have been really friendly toward her. Haruhi became more confused when she walked down the Great Hall. She knew that she asked for some privacy but people avoiding her wherever she goes is ridiculous!

So many questions popped on her head that was only answered once she entered the Great Hall.

"Haruhi! Have you seen this paper?" Hikaru greeted her angrily when she seated

"No, why?" Haruhi asked innocently.

"Well you better start reading the newspaper!" He angrily gave the _Daily Prophet _to Haruhi. After reading the article for a few minutes, Haruhi laughed softly making people look at her in confusion. "So this is why people are avoiding me the whole day." She removed a tear from her eye.

"Haruhi." If she didn't saw Tamaki's mouth move, she wouldn't believe that Tamaki is capable to say her name in such a serious tone.

"This matter is nothing to be laugh about. Apparently this 'Dark Lord' caused a lot of terror back then that Fleur asked me to stay away from you."

"Fleur? Oh you mean your cousin. You should know better than believe that article. I just wonder where the reporter got the idea from." Haruhi chuckled.

"But aren't you afraid that the whole wizard world would probably hate you Haru-chan?" asked Hunny who is sadly looking at the humongous pumpkin pasties in front of him.

"Hmm? What others think is only irrelevant right?" said Haruhi with a genuine smile on her face. Without warning, the host club minus Kyouya created a group hug and kept calling her a brave girl.

"Huh?" Hikaru turned his head and found Luna Lovegood joined the group hug. As creep out Hikaru is, he chose not to question her actions ever since they arrived the day previously.

"I can't breathe!!!" Haruhi yelled. The group hug immediately broke as Haruhi take deep breathes.

"By the way, who's the dark lord in the first place?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"I have no idea." Hikaru said casually. 'Then why are you so afraid if you don't know him in the first place?' Haruhi thought.

"Voldemort." Harry said from a few feet away. A lot of wizards winced.

"You mean the guy who killed your parents?" Haruhi asked casually. Harry nodded.

Knowing how hard it must be for Harry to talk, Haruhi sat right next him. "I'm sorry, Haruhi. I shouldn't have doubted you even for a second." Harry apologized.

"So you really aren't you-know-who's daughter?" Ron asked.

"Of course not." Ron and Harry sighed in relief.

"See. I told you there's nothing to worry about." Said Hermione. "Honestly, could you even imagine Voldemort caring for somebody to begin with?" Harry and Ron laughed.

"Voldemort? Having children? Your right that does sound preposterous." Said Harry.

"Voldemort getting children is the same as Crumple-Horned Snorkacks showing themselves willingly." Luna said. The fact that Luna, a Ravenclaw, sitting on a Gryffindor table raised some questions for people within the Great Hall.

"Crumble what?" The host club echoed.

Not knowing who exactly Voldemort is the host club members just watch.

"Hmm? This is an interesting article." Kyouya said as he took a sip of his midday coffee.

"What do you mean senpai?" Kaoru asked.

"Miss Rita Skeeter's accusation lack evidence, yet many believe this article." He took another sip of his coffee. "Although, the accusation isn't completely impossible." He added with a smirk on his face.

The last statement created confusion within the friendly group. "What do you mean? That Haruhi really is You-Know-Who's daughter?" Ron asked.

"Possibly, only that, some of their qualities is similar." Kyouya took out his black notebook and fear spread across people's faces.

"For starters, while Tom Riddle formed a group while he's at Hogwarts, the similar concept applied to Haruhi while she's in middle school." Ron and Harry hanged their mouths slightly open.

"How does even know You-Know-Who's real name?" Hermione exclaimed.

"He has his sources." The host club replied in unison. Haruhi on the other hand, took a big bite of her fish. 'Needs hot sauce.' She thought.

"And not only that, look at the members of the group she created." Kyouya took out profiles of various people from his notebook. Hikaru and Kaoru quickly snatched the profiles away from Kyouya's hand.

Hikaru quickly scanned the paper. "Haruhi! You never told me that Akito is a singer and lead guitarist of an uprising band!" Hikaru exclaimed.

Haruhi swallowed her lunch. "He is? I guess he managed to recruit the band member that he wanted in his new school." Haruhi said in a slightly interested tone. "Kaoru, can I have some Tabasco that you brought?" Kaoru absentmindedly gave her a bottle of Tabasco then she start to sprinkle it on top of her fish and chips.

"And the girl with the sprained ankle is actually the leader of a famous dance group!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"You mean Kazumi? Yeah… they formed the dance group while we're at middle school. But the group separated after graduation." She took a bite of her fish then added more hot sauce on her already fully covered plate.

"Wait, I remember her." Said Luna, on her hand is a profile with a picture of a girl wearing a martial arts uniform and medals piling on top of each other around her neck. Haruhi glanced at the picture.

"Oh, you mean Asia?" Haruhi asked. "We call her 'deadly beauty' by the way."

"Yes, she thought me how to do this." Luna grabbed Hikaru's shoulder and he faint immediately. Kaoru dropped down to the ground and screamed his brother's name while the others stepped away.

"What did you do to him?" he pleaded to Luna.

"Luna what in bloody hell did you do to him?" Ron exclaimed.

"You guys better calm down before you cause a riot!" Haruhi said loud enough for the worried bystanders to calm down. Now standing, she pointed at Kaoru, "Look, nothing happened to Hikaru, he just fainted, that's all. He'll be awake in a few minutes. I should know, Asia did that to me several times before." A lot of people calmed down a bit.

"As for you senpai, what's the point on showing profiles of my middle school friends?" asked Haruhi.

"The point is, with this kind of friends, your group almost has the same amount of influence to the public as the Hatachiin family." Kyouya said calmly.

"Are you serious?" Kaoru exclaimed, momentarily leaving his brother on the ground.

"Yes, I'm dead serious. Since uprising musicians and athletes include the group, very soon the group would become very influential throughout Japan." He said with a serious face. For what seemed like minutes, which in fact are only mere seconds, the group was silent while Haruhi just looked at Kyouya quizzically.

"So? Is there something wrong with having friends who just happened to be influential?"

"As far as I'm concerned, there's nothing wrong with that matter. But if you apply Ms. Skeeter's theory, it's questionable that your friendship is for a noble reason." Haruhi frowned.

"Are you implying that I'm after influence when pursuing my friends?"

"Huh? What's happening?" Hikaru said weakly. Kaoru help his brother stand up and assist him a few feet away from Haruhi and Kyouya.

"Hey, what's happening here?" Ron asked.

"Don't ask, just stay away." Mori said. Slightly baffled after hearing Mori talk for the first time since Christmas, the golden trio hesitantly moved away.

"…And are you well aware that your friend who thought the move Ms. Lovegood used on Hikaru knows a move that could paralyze or worse, kill her enemy." Kyouya said.

"Yes, I am well aware of that move." Haruhi said bluntly.

"But with friends with practically has a lot of connections, it's easy to assume that your intentions on creating the group isn't noble at all." Haruhi walk toward him and gave him a hard slap on the face, enough for the Great Hall to stop what they're doing.

"Excuse me, what is going on here?" Professor McGonagall said as she walk toward them but a serious faced Tamaki block her way.

"You have no right whatsoever to even get a background check on me and my friends! And how dare you say my intentions are not pure." She exclaimed. Kyouya fix his glasses.

"Au contraire ever since Ranka signed that contract I have the right to know everything to know about you."

"So this is how the shadow king gets to know somebody."

"'Shadow King'? I see that you already develop a pet name for me. Should I call you 'Haru-chan', 'Ms. Most likely to rule the world', 'Dark princess' or 'Princess of Death Eaters'?" He said with an etching smirk on his face. Haruhi silently thought how he found out she was given the 'Most likely to rule the world' silly award while in middle school. (1)

Haruhi's blood boil and a great urge to slap his face again fill her body. 'What the heck, I'll just do it.' Haruhi slap his face again, only softer than the last time.

"Maybe having a murderous father won't be that bad if I have to marry somebody with great evil lurking within like you!" She exclaimed. Haruhi looked away and angrily marched toward her dormitory. She spent the rest of the day angrily thinking of what happened. She only left the room during dinner time.

As she passed Hogwarts' corridors, A few girls practically ran pass her whispering something about muggles playing a game on the grounds.

Upon entering the Great Hall, she sat down at the edge of Gryffindor table. Slightly hungry, she ate every exotic food within her reach, surprising many of those who are already trying to avoid her.

"Haru-chan!" Hikaru said excitedly! On his hand is a basketball and he is wearing basketball jersey with matching shorts. He's covered with so much sweat that Haruhi is forced to cover her nose when he and his brother sat right next to her.

"I've been meaning to talk to you! I tried to go to your dormitory but the stairs turned into a slide when I entered it." Kaoru explained.

While still covering her nose using her t-shirt, she asked. "How come?"

"We asked Hermione, and she said that it's because the founders of the school thought that boys are more trustless than girls. That's why girls can enter the boy's dormitory." Explained Hikaru.

"Anyway, we were wondering." Said Kaoru seriously. "What exactly happened earlier between you and Kyouya-senpai?"

"Nothing."

"What nothing? It has to be something! Especially your last statement, 'I would rather have a murderous father than marry someone like you.'"

"Hmm that? Oh yeah… I forgot to tell you guys…" she said while biting her spoon. She whispered her situation between the two.

"WHAT! YOU'RE MARRIED!!" The twins exclaimed loud enough for the Great Hall to hear.

"I'm not married you boneheads!! I'm just engaged." Haruhi said in Japanese.

"But that's practically the same thing!" Kaoru said in Japanese.

"And how could you get engaged to someone." Hikaru started. He reached his hand within the gathering crowd around them and pulled out Kyouya. "Like him? You do know he's the greatest evil the world has ever known right?"

"Yes I know that. Why do you think I hate him so much?" Haruhi said in English this time.

Kyouya removed Hikaru's hand from his shirt then straightened it.

"Although I am flattered to be called the most horrible person that ever lived by no other than the Dark Princess herself, I must say I really hate you too." He said with a smirk.

"Then if you hate me so much then why didn't you try to get the engagement canceled? You know that you won't benefit anything when marrying me." Haruhi retorted.

"But my father thinks that I would benefit greatly upon doing so and trying to cancel it would cost me dearly. Besides, if you opposed it so much then why didn't you just tell 'your father' to begin with?" Haruhi slowly removed the fork on her mouth and angrily excused herself. Kyouya knew very well why she can't oppose the arrangement. Is he purposely trying to insult her? Because if he is, he's succeeding and she just made her want to be Voldemort's daughter even more just so that her first request is to have him mauled and tortured by his minions.

After the twins informed the rest about the situation, nobody spoke of the matter for days. It was obvious for the host club that Haruhi and Kyouya didn't chose to be in the predicament and that they can't get out of it. So instead being angry toward them, they feel pity, especially for Tamaki.

"Hey where's Nymph-chan?" Hunny asked one day before the twins, Tamaki, Hunny and Mori was about to leave the club leaving behind Haruhi and Kyouya together.

"I think she's at the Dark Magic Club." Kaoru replied.

"Haruhi! You better go and fetch her!" Hikaru said. Silently Haruhi wonder why ever since they arrived earlier that week, all chores were placed on her. A good reason might be because the host club is trying as much as they can to keep the two of them separated. And she really appreciates their efforts, especially the twins. Lately, they have been trying their best to keep her smiling and distracted from all the problems the wizard world and Kyouya have brought her.

When she slightly opened the door of the Black Magic Club, she heard two familiar voices talking inside in English.

"Thanks for your assistance this afternoon." Nekozawa said. She heard a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that, I really like this guy but there is an age gap." Tonks replied.

"Well, love is blind. If you really like this guy, then this age gap shouldn't really stop you."

"But there's more. He's _unnatural_ you might say."

"Well…I'm unnatural but that didn't stop you from being friends with me." Tonks chuckled.

"May I ask who this guy that you like is?" Nekozawa said courteously.

"You don't know him, but his name is Remus Lupin." Although Haruhi can't see it, she's sure that Tonks is smiling right then. Softly, she knocked the door.

"Excuse me, is Tonks here?" Tonks sighed in relief.

"Phew. I thought that you're going to call me Nymphadora. So let's go home." Tonks said happily. On the way home, a very uncomfortable silence was placed between them. The silence was also present between her and almost everybody else at Hogwarts. And even people outside Hogwarts made sure that she's not welcome by giving her wonderful letters and Howlers.

_**How dare you even make yourself known! How can you live with yourself knowing that your father killed so many people? You should be ashamed! You don't deserve to live while so many others have died by your father's hand!**_

The fist howler was a surprise for Haruhi. Papers that can talk? But the contents didn't surprise her at all. The only ones she felt comfortable with are Harry, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Ron, sometimes Draco and the host club (minus Kyouya). Especially the twins.

"What! What do you mean we can't go to Hogsmeade?" The twins asked Professor McGonagall in unison on January 14, 2005

"I'm sorry but Hogsmeade was founded as a refugee from muggles. And if you and your friends joint the others then the very purpose of creating Hogsmeade would be wasted."

"But…" The two dropped their heads.

"Sorry Haruhi. We weren't able to convince her." Hikaru apologized. Silently, she thought of how relieved she is.

"I know how we can give back to you! How about exploring the castle?" Hikaru suggested. Haruhi rolled her eyes. The twins assisted her to various places they explored during their free time at Hogwarts. It amazed even Haruhi that there were so much secret passages at Hogwarts.

"I know! We could explore the castle further if we split up!" Kaoru suggested. Haruhi mentally thanked Kaoru.

"You're right! Quick! Kaoru, look at the towers, I'll go underground while Haruhi go to the grounds." Hikaru said almost excitedly. "And try not to bump into Charity Burbage!" he added talking about the Muggle studies teacher who always try to convince them to have an appearance on one of her classes. Haruhi quickly sprint toward the grounds. Finding out about secret passages at Hogwarts excite the twins so much that Haruhi guessed the two were only rubbing off on her since they spend so much time together.

At the grounds was a portable basketball hoop that Haruhi suspected the twins set up to play basketball a few days ago. Haruhi saw a few first years and second years that weren't old enough to go to Hogsmeade play with the orange basketball. Right at the edge of the Forbidden Forest that she heard so much about from Ron is a small hut that she never noticed before.

She knocked on the wooden doors and a tearful Hagrid opened the door. Having never met each other before, they look at each other for a moment. "May I help you?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just that I never saw this hut before." Haruhi said bluntly.

"Well, would you like to come in?" Haruhi nodded and Hagrid, still crying, prepared tea for Haruhi. "I'm sorry that it's very crummy in here."

"No, I think it's homey." Hagrid place a bucket sized cup in front of her. "If you don't mind me asking, why were you crying?" Doubtfully, Hagrid told her about how Rita Skeeter's article made her depressed so much that he can't teach Care for Magical Creatures anymore.

"That's a pretty pathetic thing to be upset about." Haruhi said bluntly. Hagrid nearly spilled his cup.

"Halfblood, pureblood, mudblood it's all irrelevant isn't it? All that matters is that you all belong to the same wizard world." Hagrid was silent for a moment.

Then loud banging noises were heard outside and Haruhi knew it must be the golden trio. When Hagrid opened the door, the three of them were surprised to find Haruhi inside.

"Hagrid! You have to go back teaching! You shouldn't care that a lot of parents were planning to pull their students out of Hogwarts!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron! Its okay, I'm going back." Huge smiles form on their faces.

"But how?" Hermione asked.

"Well… its thanks to your friend over here." Hagrid said pointing at Haruhi. By the door came Dumbledore.

"Good afternoon Professor Dumbledore. Would you like to come in?" Dumbledore entered the hut followed by the golden trio. Hagrid served the four of them with bucket sized cups of tea.

"Professor, I'm going back teaching as soon as possible." Hagrid announced.

"I appreciate that you're going back already, but what caused you to go back so suddenly?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, it's thanks to this young lady over here."

"I see… Well we have Ms. Fujioka to thank then." Hagrid nearly choke on his tea.

"Fujioka? Haruhi Fujioka? The girl Rita accused as You-Know-Who's daughter?" he asked with a surprised look on his face. The four teenagers in the room laugh.

"No, we already comprehend that it's one of Rita Skeeter's ridiculous stories." Ron said. Dumbledore shifted on his sit.

"Professor, is there something the matter?" Hermione asked.

"It seems that I have to tell you the story a little bit early then." Dumbledore said to Haruhi.

"What story?"

"You see…I regretfully inform you that you are Voldemort's daughter." Dumbledore said. His blue eyes pierced through Haruhi.

"No! That's impossible!" Harry exclaimed.

"I'm afraid it is so. You see, there was a time when Tom Riddle asked me to be a Defense of the Dark arts teacher. During his visit, he met a younger pureblood girl from Hufflepuff. It's is my belief that Riddle have a sense of duty to continue the family line so he approached the girl.

"The two had a brief affair and years later the girl became pregnant. But unfortunately, the girl never heard of her husband's wrong doings before and once she heard about it…"

"She ran away." Haruhi finished.

"Yes, so far away, my guess is that she took on another appearance and married a muggle in Japan. And you know the rest." The hut was silent for a moment.

"I would originally ask you to keep it secret but since Rita Skeeter already published and article about it, I guess we don't have to worry about it. But I would ask you to keep your information about Tom Riddle a secret." Everybody else in the room nodded.

* * *

**A.N. lol. **Sorry if I didn't update for a while. But along the way I lost inspiration. The title for this chapter is Princess' tale, since I fell in love with Snape (in a non romantic way) on chapter 33. What a tragic hero…I feel so sad for him. R.I.P… 

(1) In my old school, there's a tradition to give silly awards on the Magnet banquet. I have a friend who is surprisingly like Kyouya (Seriously) who got 'Most likely to rule the world'. True story.

I love reviews.

Thanks anyway for ColorfulKyouya-SenpaiMaybeNot, VampireKissesfan, BlackLittleNekoKitty, Terry-May, Und3l3t3, iruka92, SpiritWolf341, Greyfalcon. KinKetsune01 and don't ask it'll just confuse u. Especially skavnema!!


	12. Chapter 12

Culture Clash at Hogwarts Ch. 12

Haruhi sighed in relief. "Why do you feel so relieved?" Ron asked.

"Because this means that I could have my fiancée killed." She replied with a smile

The rest of those inside the hut look at her with a mix of fear and curiosity.

"You… have a fiancée?" Ron hesitantly asked. Haruhi's smile faded.

"Haven't the twins told you? I'm engaged."

"To who?" Harry was almost unable to ask.

"Kyouya-senpai."

"You mean the cool guy with black hair that could read minds?" Ron asked. Hermione hit him on his arm and he winced.

"That's impossible. Nobody can read minds."

"Yet senpai seems knows what I'm thinking." Haruhi murmured curiously. "Anyway, that's him." Harry and Ron laughed so hard.

"But, you hate Kyouya right?" Hermione asked as Harry and Ron imagine Voldemort finding out he has a new muggle son-in-law.

"Yes… why do you think I want him dead in the first place?" Haruhi asked in an almost serious tone. Hermione's body stiffened in fright.

"But, if you hate him so much then how come you two are engaged?" Harry asked.

"It's one of those forced marriage that the parents get the final word. Now I'm stuck with that demon who's only goal in life is to make other people's lives worst. Argh! If I ever talk to Voldemort I'll ask him to make Kyouya his next victim!" Haruhi shout out loud.

Almost everybody else inside the cabin looked frightened.

"Relax, I said I want him dead but I don't mean that I'm really gonna have him killed. I'm not heartless." At least not yet. Haruhi thought. "Beside Professor Dumbledore only said that he _thinks_ the girl moved to Japan. But that doesn't mean that the girl happen to be my mother." Haruhi said with a smile. "Furthermore, if my mother is a witch why haven't I seen her done magic? And it's doubtful that anyone would agree to be somebody's wife if the guy's only motivation is to continue the bloodline" Haruhi added.

"That's a very good argument. You would make a pretty good lawyer you know.." Said Hermione.

"Thanks. That's what I dream to be when I grow up." Haruhi replied smilingly.

"Ah… Ever since Tom Riddle entered Hogwarts" Dumbledore started. He strokes his silver beard. And with a few words, Dumbledore received other's attention. "He became very popular amongst the other teachers because he's smart, handsome and charming." He looked at Haruhi seriously. "So it won't be any problem for him to charm any girl he seeks."

"And before the girl ran away, Voldemort made sure that his child would be recognizable from miles away, like his wife. So he cast a spell on her womb so that the child would have the most" He paused and look at Haruhi's eyes. "Expressive and humongous eyes. So at night, he cast a spell on her womb and never spoke about it in front of her."

Everybody else look at Haruhi's eyes. "And it won't be any surprise if Voldemort asked for even more protection for his already heavily guarded child bearing wife. It must be that during the time of her escape, she must have tricked her guard. She might even stopped using magic so that she won't be detected by anyone." Haruhi felt silent for a moment.

Dumbledore closed his mouth so that no more words could escape his lips. He said too much already. If he said anymore, his spy might get discovered. So far, the spy became very helpful, informing Dumbledore various things including the girl's death.

"But, I can't be the only person in the world who has humongous eyes."

"But not many of them can speak Parselmouth." Dumbledore retorted. Harry and Ron froze in fear.

"Parselmouth? What's that?" Haruhi cocked her head.

"It's the language of snakes. It is known in the wizarding world to be associated in the Dark Arts. It's also known that descendants of Salazar Slytherine inherit this ability. But that's impossible Professor, we never saw Haruhi speak Parselmouth before." Hermione reasoned.

"You haven't. But we have." Ron said. He points at himself and Harry.

"I hate to admit it Hermione, but we saw Haruhi talking to a snake during the fashion show." Harry said.

"Haruhi, is this true?" Hermione asked in a scared tone.

"Snakes speak a different language?" Haruhi asked. The golden trio had the urge to smack their heads.

"You mean it never occurred to you that snakes speak a completely different language?" Ron asked.

"No, I mean, for as long as I could remember I could talk to snakes. How was suppose that I could speak another langua-… wait, is it even possible?" Haruhi asked herself.

"But that doesn't matter right now! Haruhi, you've just proven yourself to be Voldemort's daughter." Hermione exclaimed.

"huh?"

"Like I said, descendants of Salazar Slytherine inherit a snake talking ability. And it is a very little known fact that Voldemort" Ron and Hagrid winced "Voldemort is a descendant of Salazar Slytherine. So if ever he expects a child" She lick her lips. "She would receive this ability also." Haruhi fell silent.

There it is no more excuses, no more doubts. She is the daughter of a murdered, a leader of the most feared group, the most feared person on the wizard world and the daughter of Voldemort.

"Professor, you knew about this from the beginning, didn't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I do. I admit, I used a charm on the other five muggles so that they could see the magical creatures and stay here at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore look at Haruhi for a moment then stood up. "Well, I guess I already proven my point." He placed his hand over her shoulders. "Good luck."

Wondering what Dumbledore meant when he said "good luck", she stood up from her seat as well. "By the way, legally, there's no law prohibiting you from learning magic. But if you do decide to do so, there are a lot of things to do." Dumbledore said from the door of Hagrid's hut.

Haruhi barely heard Dumbledore since her mind is still in shock. "Fine, then tell me whenever you decide to take some lessons." Dumbledore left the hut completely followed by a very quiet Haruhi.

She passed through the vacant portable basketball court. Unexpectedly Haruhi heard somebody shoot the ball inside basket behind her. "Haruhi! Come on! Let's play basketball." Hermione called out. She turned around.

Hermione successfully shot the ball inside the basket once more while Harry and Ron look at her in a confused manner a few feet away.

"Would you like to go one on one?" Hermione asked. Haruhi cocked her head.

"I never knew that wizards play basketball."

"Most of us don't even know what basketball is. I'm different since I'm a muggle-born." Hermione bounce-passed the ball to Haruhi.

"Isn't it a dangerous to tell me that you are a muggle-born?"

"Well, I trust you. When you found out that you were you know." she looked around, making sure that no one could hear about their discovery even though Rita Skeeter already wrote an article about it. "You were devastated. And besides, if it wasn't for you, we might never get our games keeper back." Hermione and Haruhi smiled at each other.

Realizing that she still has the ball, she passed it to Hermione. The two start to play basketball on a one on one game. Harry and Ron left the two of them.

"So are you going to take Professor Dumbledore's offer?" Hermione asked. Haruhi shoots the ball yet she missed.

"What offer? You mean practicing magic? Practically not."

"Why?"

"Too much trouble. I already have a lot of things to do. Not only that, I still have to help the twins with their homework as well." She tried to shoot again yet failed.

"I know what you mean."

"Haru-chan!" the twins sing song as they ran toward her.

"Speak of the devils"

"Hey! We're not devils!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Haruhi! Are you trying to shoot?" Kaoru asked.

"So?" Kaoru thought her how to shoot the ball inside the basket. It took several tries but finally, she was able to make a jump shot.

"Finally you made a shot. It took a while." Kyouya said from behind the group. Haruhi gave him a menacing glare.

"It's hard to believe that you received the highest grade in your class during middle school considering P.E. is a requirement." Anger rose up within Haruhi once more. Her desire to spat back increased by the second. Then suddenly the basketball on Kaoru's hand popped.

It was odd enough that a basketball popped all of a sudden but through the day, several 'accidents' occurred around Haruhi, especially when Kyouya's around. On the other hand, the twins were using the accident for their own advantage. Since one time, Hikaru pretended that a glass from a lamp hit his arm then asked Haruhi to feed him until he recovered two days later.

As the days go by, rumors about Haruhi's plan for world conquest worsen. Some even say that she could cast spells without a wand or saying magic spells. Some say that she's creating special potion to make her immortal. (A proper contribute maybe because of her chemistry project and all the accidents around her.)

"Haruhi, your back!" Ranka exclaimed.

"Hi dad." She said weakly.

"Aww… why the long face? Did something happen during your trip?"

"No, nothing happened."

"You know, Haruhi, you've been away a lot lately. What exactly are you doing?"

"Didn't senpai tell you?" Haruhi thought that Kyouya might have made a reasonable excuse by now. The phone rang and Ranka stood up to answer it.

"Well no- Oh! Kyouya!" Ranka exclaimed. Haruhi rolled her eyes. She reached to get some rice from the rice cooker. "What? You want Haruhi to stay at your house?" She widened her eyes. Then all of a sudden, the light bulb outside their apartment burst.

"Of course! I was joking about Haruhi staying." Haruhi sighed in relief. Ranka continued to talk to Kyouya as Haruhi eat her dinner.

"What did that monster want?" Haruhi asked angrily.

"What monster? I hope your not talking about Kyouya."

"Of course I'm talking about Kyouya. What were you thinking signing a betrothal contract between me and that thing?"

"Haruhi, it's not polite to call people 'that thing'" Ranka pouted.

"Fine. Dad, can you tell me why I have to marry that monster."

"Well, I already told you, I was worried that I would grow old without grandchildren. And besides, I always want a son-in-law like Kyouya." Ranka sighed. Just by looking at his eyes, Haruhi knew that he's day-dreaming her 'happy' life with Kyouya.

"Dad! Anyway, what were you talking about with Kyouya-senpai?"

"Oh! I was talking about why your club trips. You know, I never even see you that much anymore." That's probably the worst thing that Haruhi could ever hear. Even though he may be not her real father, he cared for her ever since she was born and Haruhi doesn't want to see him somber or troubled.

Guilt came over her when all out of nowhere, a light drizzle form outside. It turns out that Kyouya made an excuse to further extend their stay. It makes Haruhi wonder how much longer they have to keep things up since everybody's getting suspicious. On the bright side, the customers are pouring in to get a more limited time with their favorite hosts. She reminded herself to talk to Professor Dumbledore the next chance she gets.

And she did as soon as she placed her new set of fresh clothes on her dormitory. Then she went downstairs and informed Hermione that she's going to see Dumbledore.

"You are going to take the magic lessons?"

"Of course not." Hermione gave a slightly saddened look. "Why?"

"Haruhi, Have you noticed that a lot of accidents happening lately?"

"Well, a little."

"That's because of your emotions." Hemrione explained to Haruhi that when a witch or wizard looses their temper, accidents happen. And the only way to prevent those kinds of accidents is if she manages to train her powers. Haruhi on the other hand, ignored her warnings and went directly to Professor Dumbledore.

She was directed by some Slytherine students and once she arrived, she blankly looks at the gargoyle. "So… you're not going to let me in?" She asked the gargoyle.

"Only if you know the password." Haruhi tapped her chin.

"Lemon drops?" The gargoyle shook his head. "Chocolate frogs? Dumbledore? Hogwarts? Abra kadabra? Open sesame?" But the gargoyle just shook his head.

Snape crept behind her. "Excuse me." He said then faced the gargoyle. "Cockroach Clusters." The gargoyle let Snape in and Haruhi quickly climbed the staircase. Dumbledore welcomed the both of them once they entered a circular room.

"Good! Both of you are here! Please sit down." Dumbledore said. Confused, Haruhi sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk right next to Snape.

"Ms. Fujioka, since your already here I guess we could start today."

"Excuse me, start what?" Haruhi asked.

"Aren't you here to accept my offer to take magic lessons?"

"No, I'm here to discuss about how much longer me and my friends have to stay here."

"Well, if the student isn't willing then I won't be wasting my time here then." Snape said. He stood up and prepared himself to leave the room.

"Wait Severus, please stay here for a moment." He turned to Haruhi. "Why wouldn't you want to take lessons here at Hogwarts? I'm sure your father would want that."

Haruhi gave him a what-do-I-care-about-what-Voldemort-want glare before and idea popped on her mind. "I'm a squib! I can't do magic! For all of my life, nothing strange has happened to me."

"I guess then that the guy with glasses was right." Snape said in a bored tone. "Besides academics, he said that you can't do anything else right." Anger filled up within Haruhi.

"He said what?" Haruhi practically roared.

"He said that you were useless when it comes to anything." Snape said. The glass on Dumbledore's windows all burst leaving Haruhi shocked.

"What just happened?" Haruhi asked. Dumbledore explained that being a naturally powerful witch, caused by her anger her power burst out uncontrollably. At this point, she has no choice but to take magic lessons to prevent anymore accidents to happen.

"I respect your concerns Professor but I just have too much things to do. I'll just learn to control my feelings." 'It can't be that hard if that dimwit knows how to do it' she mentally added. She stood up and was about to leave the room when Dumbledore stopped her.

"No! You must learn to control that power within you." Dumbledore insisted.

"I'm sure I'm going to be" Haruhi saw Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes. His eyes are so full of fear and concern that Haruhi could almost swear that there's a tear on his left eye.

"Could you at least learn basic spells?" Dumbledore plead.

"uh… Okay, but only basic spells."

And that's how it started, for nearly the next month; Haruhi juggled all her duties to the club, home and schools. She heard people being in two schools at once (ordinary school + music lessons etc.) but attending two schools on two different continents is just crazy.

The first thing she has to do is buy a wand. Accompanied by Hagrid, they went to Diagon Alley. Not needing anything else in particular (since she's only going to learn basic spells so books are not needed) she used the school's financial aid during her trip. And a rosewood wand with a unicorn tail hair magical core chose her to be its master. And every night that she's at Hogwarts, she enters Snape's dungeon and learn basic spells while doing her homework. It annoys Snape a bit and several times he have to tell her to focus. But Haruhi's reply was always "I am focused." Only not in magic she should add. What does magic matter to her anyway? It's not like she's actually going to use it.

And once Hermione explained to Harry her views of Haruhi, his doubts disappeared. Again. And in time everything between them turned back to normal.

And the host club became more considerate lately. Tamaki formed a study group for the host club so that nobody could fall back on their studies. The twins stepped back a bit from their usual games. But that's the problem, only a bit. But unknown to her, the twins are also on guard duty during times when she's busy. They make sure that there isn't any anti-Haruhi or Ohtori several feet from her.

Mori and Hunny are on the anti-stress squad. Their job is to make sure that she's always smiling. They do so by doing simple things like Mori giving Haruhi his slice of cake.

"Thank you senpai." Mori smiled. Haruhi blushed.

"Haru-chan! How's your lessons?" Hunny asked.

"Fine, thank you senpai." Haruhi smiled. Everything seemed to be perfect, great friends around her and there is as if she has no problems. And she has the host club to thank for.

"Guys," her friends look at her. "I couldn't thank you enough for all what you've done for me." She smiled then she hugged Kaoru who sits right next to her.

"Why does he get a hug?" Hikaru asked. Haruhi chuckled and gave him a hug also. And seeing Tamaki's expression she hugged all of her friends.

Another thing that made her smile was the beautiful bouquets of purple roses she received on her birthday and Valentines Day. The bouquets were placed outside the Gryffindor portal with only a note attached to them saying _To Haruhi_ and a greeting. Words spread quickly and many assumed that a pureblood wizard from Slytherine is courting her.

The hugs and flowers may seem like a harmless little actions for Haruhi but a certain pureblood wizard is very disappointed at what he saw. And he made sure she got the message during the second task.

Haruhi was accompanied by the host club when they arrived from Japan. The host club even dragged her to the lake to see the event but when they found out that they have to sit down for and hour, they chose to explore the castle instead. Haruhi, on the other hand, chose to read a book and watch instead since her friends are the ones underwater. She sat on the farthest corner of the stands where people couldn't distract her. But she was dead wrong.

"I see that you left your filthy blooded friends. Good for you." Draco said.

"Filthy blooded? They don't have filthy blood, they have blue blood."

"You mean your friends have blood so dirty its color blue?" Draco laughed.

"No, it means they are royalty."

"Royalty or not for me all muggles are all the same. Scum, dirt and destroyers of the peaceful wizard community. And mudbloods are the worst kind of them all. It's bad enough that their parents caused our community into hiding, but they also steal our knowledge of magic!" Draco roared angrily.

"What makes you think that muggle borns steal magic?"

"How else would they have magic abilities without any wizard ancestry?" Haruhi looked at him seriously.

"Good point." Draco sighed in relief.

"I'm glad to know that you see what I see." Draco placed his hand around Haruhi.

"Not really. It's really doubtful that anyone could steal magic."

"I agree but I don't know exactly how, but I know my father said that mudbloods take away magic from innocent wizards."

"But muggle borns can't even know that magic exist unless somebody from Hogwarts tells them about it. So instead of ruining the wizard community, muggle borns are actually welcomed to your world."

"That's because that blood traitor Dumbledore. What my father said about Dumbledore helping mudbloods steal magic."

"Like I said, I doubt it." Draco grabbed Haruhi's shoulders.

"What's wrong with you? I thought you're the Dark Lord's daughter yet you side with those filthy blooded creatures."

"What's wrong with YOU?! You always say 'my father says this, my father says that'. Don't you have your own ideas?"

"O…Of course I do!"

"Fine, tell me one thing that came from you, not your father." Draco was silent as Haruhi wait for him to answer.

"Is there something the matter here?" Even without turning around Haruhi twitched. 'Kyouya…'

"What's it to you?" Draco retorted. For the first time, Draco and Haruhi have agreed on something; they both want Kyouya to go.

"Draco! There you are." Pansy Parkinson, a pug faced Slytherine girl exclaimed. "I've been looking all over for you! Oh, there you are Haruhi! You know, you look very pretty today." She said in an unusually friendly tone.

"You know we should go to Hogssmeade with me sometime." She looked at Kyouya. "And leave your filthy blooded body guard"

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of spending a day with her." Kyouya retorted. Pansy and Draco smirked in satisfaction then Draco dragged Pansy away from Haruhi, ashamed of what Pansy had said.

Haruhi turned toward Kyouya. "What's your problem? Ever since New Year all you do is insult me!"

"I think it's better for you not to know." Kyouya almost turned but Haruhi took out her wand and point it on his neck.

"I'm sick of this Kyouya! Tell me what your problem is!" Haruhi exclaimed in Japanese.

"It's better for you not to know."

"NO! I'm sick of this; tell me why you are acting like a jerk!"

"Do you really want to know what my problem is?"

"Yes. Let's get this over with. I don't want the twins to problem hiding me from you anymore!"

"My problem is…It's because…" Kyouya doubtfully said.

"What's taking you so long?" She pushed her wand further on his neck.

"It's because… because… I'm jealous"

"You're what?" Haruhi angrily asked.

"I'm…you know. Please don't make me say it again." Kyouya mumbled.

"Don't worry, I won't make you say it because that's the most preposterous thing I have ever heard. Are you actually saying the Shadow King actually has feelings?"

"Of course I have feelings. I'm human after all."

"You're human?" Haruhi asked seriously, she lowered her wand.

"That's rude question to ask, even for you Haru-chan."

"Humph. Well making rude remarks about me for no reason in front of others isn't nice either."

"I told you, I did the things I've done because I'm… you know."

"And why would Ohtori Kyouya, be jealous of me, a simple commoner."

"I'm not jealous of you, I'm jealous of the people…around you. Ever since Christmas, I thought the engagement mean nothing for me. And being the previous Myst, I was even considering asking my father to cancel the engagement.

That's until I saw that you are always with others yet you never even glance at me for weeks. I got mad and confused. 'We are the ones who are engaged.' I though to myself, 'But why is it you are always with others?' but furthermore, Haruhi…I want you to talk to me like you did when I was Myst. And strangely enough, it makes me feel satisfied inside when you look at me angrily, because, as long as you have your beautiful eyes one me, I'm happy."

Haruhi looked at him strangely and stepped backward. All she asked is for Kyouya to explain his actions, but why is she has the feeling she would know a little more than what she ask? Kyouya paused for a while, he stepped forward but she stepped back.

"For days I argue about why I feel this way and now I know." He hugged her gently yet as if saying he would never let her go. "Haruhi… it's because I love you. I love you so much, not as a club mate, senpai or forced fiancée. I love you because I want you to be my girlfriend, the one I would marry out of love, the one I'll spend the rest of my life with."

* * *

**A.N. Aww... **If you guys have any questions, just ask me and I might answer it (since some things would just reveal themselves) 

A LOT of Draco's ideas came from me. There is no actual reference in the book whether how Draco's thoughts of blood purity came from.

I feel so bad for Haruhi, too much pressure. (Primarily because of me)

I love reviews, they make me feel inspired. Thanks for those reviewed by the way!


	13. Chapter 13

Culture Clash Ch. 13

By Me.

Haruhi was dumbstruck. All she wants is for Kyouya to stop acting like a jerk. Yet now, she doesn't know what to do except to stand. Seconds after he hugged her, Kyouya saw Tamaki and quickly let go of Haruhi but it seems like she didn't notice since his presence seemed to etch on her skin.

She was silent for what seemed like hours then chuckled. What a clever game Kyouya has played. Making her think that he has actual feelings for her then breaking her heart afterwards. The very fact he is capable of feeling something is unbelievable to begin with.

"Hey is that Haruhi Fujioka?" Haruhi came back to reality realizing that every eye was on her. And she knows what everyone's thinking from the way they look at her yet she chose to remain stand where she stood and watch the lake.

Fleur is already by the bank, looking out the lake. Cedric appeared with Cho Chang on his arms and Viktor Krum carrying Hermione followed him a few minutes later. But Haruhi still search for Harry, she walks toward the lake's edge.

"Excuse me civilians are not allowed here." Percy Weasley said. When he recognized who she is, he became dumbstruck that he didn't notice her sneak in the crowd. Harry finally appeared with a smaller version of Fleur and Ron.

"Gabrielle!" Tamaki screamed. He took of his shirt and jumped to the lake followed by Percy.

"Milord!" Kaoru screamed. Tamaki took the little girl from Harry's arms and swam toward the shore where Fleur kissed the girl's cheeks mercilessly.

Percy on the other hand, made sure that Ron was okay. Haruhi ran toward Harry and helped him get up. He took the towel she offered him. The scores soon came out with Cedric and Harry tied in first.

Haruhi felt anger toward the Karkaroff. It's so obvious that his judgment is biased. But that was the least of her worries when she arrive the Gryffindor Tower. She tried her best not to glance at Kyouya for days, or even acknowledge his existence. Even on the times he insult her she just turn her head. Can't blame her since Kyouya has been a jerk for a while then all of a sudden he's telling her he's in love?

Whether it is the truth or not Kyouya seem to be approaching her more during the little free time she has, even during her magic lessons. Unfortunately, Mori and Hunny guard Snape's dungeon and they don't allow any threats near Haruhi. (People who are against Voldemort that are planning to extract their revenge, sometimes a death eater's child trying hard to get close to Voldemort, and the occasional Ohtori, Haruhi didn't bother to tell them what happened since it sound too much unlike Kyouya even for a joke.)

It's quite annoying to think mighty children of death eaters to be up against a ten year old looking boy posing as a guard, but the tall guy beside him is very intimidating. And with teachers passing by every ten minutes made it impossible to make an attack undetected.

At one time, Haruhi's on one of her pointless class with Snape.

"Are you even serious about magic?" Snape growled.

"Honestly, I'm not."

"Unbelievable. How could the Dark Lord produce a child so uncaring about magic?"

"It's not my choice to be his daughter either. Do you think it's nice that wherever I turn, there someone around who wants to kill me? I'm surprised nobody even tried to poison me yet."

"It doesn't matter right now," then several things happened at once. Thunder struck and Haruhi whimpered. In return, a few bottles within the room burst.

Not knowing what is happening, Snape ordered Haruhi to sit properly and practice her spells. Mori burst inside shortly followed by his cousin and cradled Haruhi in his arm. Then the twins and Tamaki ran inside Snape's dungeon.

"I heard thunder, is she okay?" Hikaru asked.

"Senpai." Haruhi whimpered. Thunder struck again and Haruhi curled into a ball on Mori's arms. More flasks burst when the golden trio entered the room.

"What's happening? Why is Haruhi curled up in a ball?" Ron asked.

"Excuse me, why are all of you suddenly barging into my room?" Snape asked.

"Haruhi has Astraphobia!" Hunny exclaimed.

"Is that some kind of candy?" Ron asked

"No Ron, Astraphobia means that Haruhi is afraid of thunder." Hermione said, she explained the situation to Snape. He searched a potion from his cabinet.

"Out of my way." he removed the cork from the vial and placed the potion on top of her mouth. Hikaru grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, what is that?"

"It's nothing but a mere sleeping potion to quiet her down Mr. Chauku." Hikaru ignored his mispronunciation of his brother's name and watch as Haruhi quiets down due to the sleeping potion's effects.

Once she quiets down, Hikaru could almost swear that Kyouya was watching them. So far, he doesn't react to the cold shoulder he received from Haruhi and the host club. That is until the _Daily Prophet_ came out over a week after the second task.

Rita Skeeter is at it again. She wrote an article about a love scandal between Harry, Hermione, Haruhi and Viktor Krum. She called Hermione a conniving little witch who used illegal love potions on Harry and Viktor to satisfy her taste of celebrity wizards. Haruhi was thrown in the mix when Skeeter said that the only reason why Harry talks to Haruhi is because she also gives him love potion to keep him at bay for her father. Now Harry is 'confused' between Hermione and Haruhi due to the double doses of love potions.

When Haruhi read the article, she laughed loud enough to cover up Ron's I told you so. "I got to admit, she could come up with a convincing story fast." Haruhi commented.

"Why are you even complimenting her? Don't you feel offended at all?" Ron asked.

"Nah, I'm used to these kinds of scandals by now." Haruhi folded the paper then handed it to Ron.

"True, but don't you feel angry at all? She's calling you a man user!"

"It's better to be called like one than to be one." Haruhi said. She looked at Hermione who is absolutely mad at Rita for writing the article. "And don't worry about her, she would get over the article soon enough. She's smarter than that." Harry and Ron agreed.

"And the host club won't be worried about who likes who; we already know that Harry likes this girl in Ravenclaw that has Chinese decent." Haruhi said casually. Harry blushed.

"How did you know?"

"The twins told me." Harry growled.

As Haruhi predicted, the host club laughed at the article as well since they know that neither Hermione nor Haruhi would ever do something so desperate. And they don't even know that Haruhi is really Voldemort's daughter, so they just assume it's another one of her tall tales. But one host club member isn't so convinced, and ironically, he's the most calculating one of them all.

Later that night, she skipped dinner and stacked on granola bars and studied to keep her scholarship at the empty Gryffindor common room, Kyouya sat down on the seat right beside her. His mere presence was irritating, plus his eyes are seemingly staring at her. She tried her best not to look at him yet his presence was so overwhelming that Haruhi finally gave in.

"What do you want senpai?" she asked menacingly. He took a deep breathe.

"I just want you to know that…if you really like Harry, I would stand back." Kyouya said in his monotonous voice. Her heart skipped a beat. What is he saying?

"You know what I mean Haru-chan. Rita Skeeter's articles maybe far fetched but I know there is some truth within them. Like the article about you being Voldemort's daughter." Haruhi's eyes widened.

The portal opened and students who finished their meals entered the common room. They stared at the two evil-looking people sitting at their row of study tables. It was awkward enough for the two of them talking about their emotions when they were all alone. To avoid further awkwardness, Kyouya walk away towards the boy's dormitory right after he whispered to her ear, "I just want to let you know that, Myst likes Spring as much as she liked him."

Haruhi raised her eyebrows in confusion. What exactly is Kyouya saying about Myst and Spring?

"Haruhi! We just saw Kyouya; did he do anything to you?" Hermione asked. She looked at the pile of granola bar wrappers in front of Haruhi.

"No he didn't do anything." Haruhi took a bite of her granola bar. Ron and Harry took a granola bar each from her desk.

"Doubt it. Che chas cheen chalking chash chabout chu kror chongesh chime." Ron mumbled.

"Say what? Ron, swallow your food first." Hermione ordered. Ron obeyed.

"Excuse me, but I'm supposed to be in Professor Snape in ten minutes." Haruhi quickly tidied the table, took a couple of bars and passed the twins.

"Haruhi! Are you going to your magic lessons?" Kaoru asked. She nodded.

"Could you give him this special shampoo our cosmetics department especially made for him?" Hikaru asked with a grin on his face.

"No use, he would just run away when he saw a glimpse of the bottle." Haruhi grinned as well. She stormed of to Snape's dungeon for another argument filled lesson. After months, her time with the greasy haired man became predictable. She shows up and argues with him.

But that night, Draco was guarding the door with two glasses on his hands. "I was thinking about what you told me, and you know you were right." I am? She thought.

"All those things that I thought I believe in, weren't even my own." That's odd, she thought, she didn't expect him to give up his beliefs so easily. "So, I got you some butterbeer to apologize..." He hand her the glass.

She looked at it doubtfully. It's nice that he doesn't plan to eliminate other races like Hitler but it's kind of too soon for him to give up his life long beliefs? Oh well, there's no harm taking the butterbeer he offered. "Thanks." She added a smile.

The door burst open and Draco growled in spite. "Are you two just going to stand there?" Snape asked. Unenthusiastically, Haruhi excused herself almost leaving behind her butter beer, but Draco reminded her of it.

"If you are more interested in flirting instead of magic, I would gladly quit teaching you."

Haruhi smiled. "Does that mean I could go back living my normal life sensei?"

What Haruhi said confuse Snape even further. But one thing is for sure, she's clearly more alike her mother than her father. If only Harry was the same as her.

"Sensei, are you thinking about somebody again?"

"It's none of your business." Snape turned.

"It's a girl isn't it?" Snape paused.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

"Tamaki, stop looking at me that way." Kyouya said as he tries his best computing the club's finances without his computer or his calculator. Rubbing his warm, aching forehead, his 'best friend' looks at him with a continuous shifting face. First he was serious, and then he laughed, and so on.

"I will, if you admit that you confessed." He said teasingly. Kyouya didn't stop computing.

"Come on Kyouya! Admit that you confessed already! There is no harm loving your fiancée. But I can't argue because since the beginning of time men and women are trapped in unwanted marriages by their parents. Oh such cruel faith that I hope never happened to my daughter." Kyouya stopped writing. Doesn't he like Haruhi also?

"It surprises me that you are actually pushing me toward her. Especially after almost two months of concealing her from me."

"But I ask you my dear friend, if we haven't concealed her, would you discover your feelings toward our beloved Haruhi?"

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Haruhi has never been so thirsty in her life. After her last comment, Snape made her cast the _expelliarmus _charm non stop until she finally suceed. It's a good thing then that Draco gave her a glass of butterbeer. She grabbed the glass and lifted it right under her nose.when suddenly she smelled money, expensive perfume and oddly enough the sweet gragrance of her strawberry charm she keeps on her cellphone. Yet, she drank the substance and think it's quite delicious.

* * *

"So you mean the grumpy guy who could speak Japanese is ill?" Hunny asked Dobby as the two of them munch on the cake Hunny asked Dobby to bring. Much to Hermione's disapointment, but much to her relief, Hunny treats Dobby so well that he invited Dobby to eat next to him. 

Although Dobby and Hunny are the only ones talking, the golden trio and the host club listened to their conversation. While Kyouya however, tried his best to do his job even if he feels dizzy and hot.

"That's right Hunny." Dobby took a big bite of his cake with a big smile on his face.

"But do you know wether Winky knows anything about this?" Harry asked Dobby.

"Sorry Harry Potter but Dobby knows that no matter how much he try, Winky won't give any information about the Crouch family." Harry didn't ask any further. Winky, being a faithful house elf, would never talk about her master. Even if she's been set free.

Silently, Haruhi entered the common looking very troubled. She took a seat right next to Mori and said in Japanese, "Senpai, Can you help me? I can't stop thinking about him." Her faint words caught the attention of Tamaki, the twins and vaguely Kyouya since his head is fuzzy.

"I can't stop thinking the times he talk to me, the times he smile. It's been a while now, and I can't stop thinking of Draco Malfoy."

* * *

**A.N. Sorry! **I haven't updated for a while, sorry. Originally, I thought of making a big ch. but decided to split it. So be prepared for the next one. Anyway, is there anyone here saw my pic or looked at my myspace?

Things I want to comment on.

1. About Haruhi being Voldemort's daughter? Wouldn't it be interesting that way? and besides I'm creating a theme here. If an uncaring girl is a daughter of a blood purity obesessed murderer, wouldn't that teach some people a lesson that no matter who you are you could stand up on what you believe is right? even if it's against your parent's will?

2. the age difference? well let's just move along. It's makes more sense that Harry and Haruhi are the same age so that they could connect a little better? And it's easier for me that way.

3. Falling out of the plane yet nobody tried to make a move. What does the ministry know? They might think it's a ritual, or they are doing something that isn't dangerous to begin with. Harry is the only one who figured out that it's something very dangerous is happening and has the broom right next to him.

4. Dudley's parents think he's smart, athletic and could do anything he wants if he puts his mind into it. As far as they know, their son is perfect and deseving to go to the best school available to him. aka Ouran. And as far as they know, he could get the scholarship easily.

5. The **real** reason the host club is in Hogwarts is because of Haruhi. it has nothing to do with leaking the secret of the magical world. And Dumbledore, being one of the two (i won't reveal the other one, might spoil book 7) who knows Haruhi's parentage, and has a big infuence towards the ministry, could easily set up the arrangement. He also was able to cast an anti-magic charm on their helmets while he was talking to the host club before the ministry came in the hospital wing. ( I knew this would haunt me one day if I didn't explain it.)

6. Hermione's magazines? Twins, back and forth from the magical and muggle world. bored. teenagers & magazines go together. go figure.

7. Myst and spring? well... kinda dumb. but Myst stands for mystery (which is who myst is) and "haru" means spring. enough said.


	14. Bonus Ch

_This is it, the day Kyouya and Haruhi have been waiting for, their wedding day. The wedding took place on the Ohtori garden since no church could handle the many close friends they made while at Hogwarts. The grass is cut, flowers are arranged, and everybody wait for the bride to arrive. Harry, Hermione Ron, the rest of the Weasley family (much to Mr. Weasley's delight), the Longbttoms, the Lovegoods and many more all apparated to Japan for the occasion. And all of them are dressed in "proper" muggle clothing of course. _

_Amongst those others who are invited are the host club, and their relatives._

_The piano started and everybody stood up to watch the bride walk down the aisle. To put it simply, she was beautiful in her simple, white wedding dress. Her cheeks are pink due to the cold air. Her hair was elaborately tied into a ponytail. And her smile is seemingly genuine. To others, she may look beautiful, but to Kyouya, she looked radiant. And for the first time since he was in kindergarten, Kyouya gave a genuine smile._

_He could almost dream about the rest of his life with her. Both of them would wake up with big smiles on their faces just because they are together. During meals, they would have the discussion he dreams so much with his family about various things. Their children would study at Ouran… or even Hogwarts if they want. He would even proudly show up in every single party they are invited so that he could show everybody in the world the woman he loves. They might think she's too plain, but he thinks she's special. And that's what matters most._

_Halfway through the march, Luna pointed out that there's something on the sky. Everybody body looked up and there is Draco, floating over them with his broomstick. Slowly, the landed at the other end of the aisle and opened his arms widely. Without a single word, Haruhi ran toward Draco and he wrapped his arm around her. _

"_I thought you are going to leave me for that filthy muggle." He whispered to her ear._

"_Why would I? You're obviously much better than him. And besides, I couldn't stop thinking of you." With that, she hoped on his broomstick._

_Kyouya ran as fast as he could in his Italian black leather shoes but he was too late, the two of them already flew. _

_But what bother Kyouya the most is why she even agreed to marry him. Then he remembered, they were engaged by force. She would never love her the same way as he did. Never… _

Kyouya opened his eyes slightly then closed them again. 'It was all a dream' he realized. He took a deep breathe. His body feels hot, his head feels dizzy and it's kind of hard to breathe. He never felt anything like this before, 'Am I dying?' he asked himself. Then he feels something cool rest upon his forehead.

And since when did he fell asleep? He doesn't remember going to his dorm room. The last thing he remembered was… when Haruhi confessed that she can't stop thinking of Draco Malfoy in front of the whole host club.

…Maybe it's for the best, he thought. Since, in Japan…people expect for him to marry a woman with coming from a higher classed family. A princess even, the society would never accept Haruhi in his family. While some witches and wizards of Europe would think that Prince William, THE most eligible bachelor right now has blood not "pure" enough to marry someone like her… Maybe it's best for the whole world for her to stay here and for him to go back to Japan.

Maybe, it's best for her to get together with that pureblood (1), while he gets together with another woman with high pedigree that would either help him in the future, or would just drain his bank account. A woman, that would be too absorbed in beautifying herself that she would wake up one day, see him and finally realized that it's been ten years since she start draining his bank account since that's only when she first time she sees the wrinkles and grey hair on his head. (Which has been there for five years).

While lucky Malfoy would enjoy all the things he dreamed of ever since he considered Haruhi as his bride. A quiet, peaceful, family...

Though he feels tired, he opened his eyes slowly to find Haruhi sleeping soundly and they are both in the hospital wing. Her head is rested on his bed as her body lies on a chair. He lifted his head and a wet handkerchief fell from his forehead. Has she been taking care of her all this time? Maybe… just maybe he has a chance… as he though this, he tried his best to stroke her cheeks.

"mmm… Draco" with those words, Kyouya erased all hopes once more. It was obvious that Kyouya could never replace Draco in her heart. After all, what's a muggle compared to a pureblood?

**A.N. **Wow, this laptop my mom's boss gave me really comes in handy when writing. Especially when you're banned from your mom's computer. Anyway, this is a little bonus Ch. for all of you who supported me. (Honestly, I'm **really** considering stopping this story and making a brief summary of what happens next. Much more convenient for the readers and me.) Maybe I would. (Really wants to end the story asap)

Things I want to comment on part 2:

He knew which students are pureblood and which ones are not since he studied wizard family trees (which are recorded on books at the library) while the others explore the castle.

How did Kyouya found out Haruhi's relatives? I know but since he's the shadow king, I'll just keep quiet.


	15. Emotions

Culture Clash at Hogwarts.

By Me

Almost immediately, Hermione noticed that Haruhi was acting strange lately. While Haruhi would often argue with Malfoy, the two would run into each other then acted like they were best of friends. Afterwards, they would fight and argue similar to the way Harry would argue with Draco. It didn't make any sense at all. Judging by the way Haruhi would fight with Draco, she would expect her to stay away from him but she just kept on talking to him like he was some sort of drug. Whether the two would bump each other by purpose or not the Hermione did not know.

Furthermore, while Haruhi was with Malfoy or anyone for that matter, she would always glance into the backgrounds, as if she was waiting for someone to be there. When she found that nobody was there, she would look disappointed for a moment then resume talking to her friends. The Golden Trio did not mind Malfoy's strange antics because they knew that every Death Eater or any of their children for that matter would do anything to suck up to the Dark Lord's daughter.

Hermione ignored Haruhi's strange behavior because there are more important things to do than worry about somebody else's business. Like the Triwizard cup, and more importantly, her finals are in 4 months and she haven't started studying yet.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

"Haruhi!!" Ranka yelled at Haruhi once she entered their small apartment. She looked cute like always but she looked like an overworked middle aged woman. Her eyes were tired and had bags underneath them. Her shoulders felt like they weigh a ton each and all she want was to lie down on her futon but she knew that she have to stay up and cook dinner.

"Yes Dad?" Haruhi asked as she dropped her bags on the floor.

"How? Wha-? Yoshio-sama called me today to inform me that Kyouya got sick during your trip." Ranka cried.

"I know Dad." Haruhi said nonchalantly as she looked through the cupboard for something to cook. She knew perfectly well that her father only ate leftovers she cooked while she was gone and she better start cooking more food for the next time she leaves.

"Bu- but Haruhi! Kyouya is your fiancé now! You should be a little worried about him! Poor Kyouya, did you hear that this is his first time he ever got ill? You should be out there taking care of him! In fact let'-" Ranka's ranting were interrupted by Haruhi's glare and the violent way she closed the cupboard.

"Do not call Kyouya. That manipulative bastard could die for all I care." Haruhi said angrily. She felt a small tinge of regret right after the words came out of her mouth.

"Haruhi! Don't say that! Kyouya is an amazing boy. He's smart, cool, handsome and very charming to boot. Oh I always wanted to have a son like him imagine my surprise when Ohtori-sama knocked on our door and-"

"Wait. You said that you posted an online ad?" Haruhi asked. Her eyes widened. "Please don't ell me that's a lie." Ranka looked away. "Dad, how could you? You sold me to the Ohtoris!"

"Haruhi I would never sell you. I just thought that Kyo-" Ranka said but Haruhi wouldn't listen. (1)

"What gives you the right to sell MY life away like that? Oh I wish that I could just stay with my real father then-" Ranka grabbed Haruhi's shoulders. His grip was surprisingly tight for an okama.

"How did you figure it out?" Ranka asked.

"Huh? Dad you're hurting me." Haruhi's eyes were wide, her tiredness long forgotten.

"Who told you about your real father?" Ranka pleaded. Haruhi looked straight at her father's eyes.

"Dad, is there something you want to tell me?" Haruhi asked gently. Ranka sighed.

"Haruhi, the truth is, when I married your mom she was pregnant with our first born child. We were so happy and excited back then it's just we didn't expect that while Kotoko was delivering the baby that-that-"

"The baby died." Haruhi finished.

"Yeah. We were devastated back then but on the next delivery room there was a foreigner just finished giving birth. She was all by herself and she pleaded us to take her baby. She wanted us to take you. She wants us to keep you away from your father, I think she said he's name was Vol-. I don't know what his name is but I know it starts with a V. Your mother also told us to watch out for his minions too. I think their name was something eaters " Ranka said.

"Death Eaters." Haruhi finished.

"Yeah, them. Haruhi, I could not ask you to promise me to stay away from them. But I want you to promise me that you would stay safe." Ranka pleaded. Haruhi nodded silently.

Haruhi lowered her head. It all makes sense now. Why she didn't look like either of her parents or how her eyes were too big for an Asian. So it was true, she _is_ Voldemort's daughter. She used to laugh at the idea; she would always laugh about how people would believe such lie. In her head, she would call those who fear her as idiots. She would call those who suck up to her as bigger idiots. Now, she doesn't know how to feel, how to act, she doesn't even know who she is anymore. Ho would she face the world now? She couldn't bear seeing other people, especially people at Hogwarts. How could she look them in the eye if she knew what her father did to them? What would Harry think?

Harry, he was raised by the Dursleys because of her father. How could she face him now that he lived a tragic childhood because of her while she lived in a loving family?

She needed to stay there. She needed to stay in Japan. She needed to talk to Tonks.

Before Haruhi could bring out her cell phone, Haruhi thought of Draco. Draco would find out immediately that there was something bothering her. He had a brilliant mind, she thought. He would take advantage of that fact immediately and would start lecturing her how to act like a "proper" pureblood. He would force her to stay with him and if she doesn't agree, _when_ she doesn't agree, he would drag her using his muscular arms and force her to stay in the Slytherine house.

The fact that she just thought of Draco's arms as muscular did not bother her. She had been having these weird thoughts about Draco about his brilliant eyes, his toned chest, his silky smooth hair and his perfectly kissable lips.

Haruhi stopped herself before she think of Draco any further, but she knew that was almost impossible. She told herself over and over again that she shouldn't think this way because it was rude and she was engaged. The thought of Draco, however, kept coming back to her. God, she really need to get away from Hogwarts.

Ranka looked at her daughter. Now that Haruhi knew she was adopted, it's almost certain that she would look for her real father sooner or later. If not, the he would look for her. As her father for 16 years, Ranka have to protect her, to prepare her when that day comes. He needed to talk to Haruhi's martial artist friend, Asia. Surely the girl could teach Haruhi some self-defence moves just in case. Ranka walked across the room and dialed the number she knew by heart.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

"Finally, a seat high enough for me." Kingsley said thankfully as he sat down on Tonks' dining room in her apartment in Japan.

"Glad you're happy with my furniture" Tonks said. Kingsley sat down on the wooden chair as it was the most comfortable piece of furniture in the world.

"Honestly, why can't the Japanese make furniture for people my size?" Kingsley asked his companions, Tonks and Dedalus.

They had been chaperoning and apparating the dark Lord's daughter and their friends back and forth from Tokyo to Hogwarts for who knows how long. At first the three of them thought that the mission was too easy but later they found the mission too tiring. The mission was going on for months now. Their mission requires them to constantly apparate between two contenents and adjustments between two time zones plus the extra jobs they have to take really took a strain in their sleeping habits and their health.

"Tonks, why are we here anyways?" Dedalus asked.

"We're here because Haruhi asked me if she could stay here in Japan for a while." Tonks explained.

"Did she say why?" Kingsley asked.

"She said that she needs to take a mental health day." said Tonks.

"Staying here in Japan and taking a mental health day. That is not such a bad idea you know." Dedalus commented. "Haruhi is not the only one who needs a rest. The black haired kid with glasses obviously needs some rest. The others look like they saw Dementors. It might not be such a bad idea at all."

"I agree. Do you know how many times we come to Japan already? And not once did we actually get to see it." Kingsley said.

"Going to Japan and actually seeing it. I like that." Tonks said, imagining what it would be like to actually climb the Fuji Mountain, with magic of course.

"You know, I think we all need a mental health week, no a mental health month. No make that mental health decade. God knows the ministry is going crazy right now with the Triwizard tournament." Excitedly, the tree of them wrote the letter to Cornelius Fudge asking him if they could stay in Japan. and Two days letter the owl came back with the Minister's approval.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

It has been two weeks since their chaperone announced that they were allowed to stay in Japan. The announcement sounded like a dream and the host club was more than happy to comply. They managed to convince (bribe) their teacher to give them extra credit assignments to make up the work they missed while they were gone. The teachers, on the other hand, allowed Haruhi to take up extra credit work without any bribe because they know perfectly well how convincing the Host club could be and they better than to fail the poor scholarship student when he was protected by the host club.

The host club finished their work quickly partly because they were so used to having little sleep that they would stay up and do their homework because they have nothing else better to do. Even the twins managed to bounce back to their previous ranking once the mid-term rankings were posted. The host club learned to finish their homework quickly and perfectly during their time at Hogwarts which results even more free time while they are in Japan.

During Haruhi's free time, she took martial art lessons from her middle school friend Asia, who traveled all over Asia to study different forms of marital arts from judo to eskrima. Asia was not a master herself but she knew enough techniques to defend herself and revive those around her using pressure points and she was more than willing to teach them to her friend Haruhi.

As the first few weeks go by, the parents of those who are involved in the host club were surprised that their children did not go to a trip. Yoshio Ohtori saw this as an opportunity and forced Kyouya to take Haruhi on dates as soon as he became healthy. As his fiancée, Haruhi was practically forced to accept.

The dates were awkward and silent at first due to the fact that neither party would want to be in that predicament. Haruhi just wanted to be all alone while Kyouya knew perfectly well that Haruhi hates him. He knew perfectly well that Haruhi was thinking of Malfoy. Every time they talk, Haruhi would bring up Malfoy one way or the other. It was really rude actually but as the month drag on, Kyouya noticed that Haruhi would bring up Malfoy less and less. Does this mean that she stopped thinking of him? Or did Haruhi realized how rude she was and decided not to talk about Malfoy. For the first time, Kyouya did not know the answer.

"Haruhi, you should eat your pasta while they are still warm." Kyouya said during one of his dates with Haruhi.

Haruhi was once again looking out the window, not really looking at anything in particular. Weakly, Haruhi grabbed her fork and used it to stab the pasta in an uninterested manner.

"Haruhi, is there something wrong?" Kyouya asked while trying to sound as cool as possible.

"Nothing really sempai." Haruhi said before she looked at the window once more.

For minutes, Kyouya pondered how he would get Haruhi to talk. Before long, he took out his cell phone and started texting.

_**Hello Haru, what's on ur mind? **_He typed and sent it to Haruhi's phone.

Haruhi politely excused herself before she took out her phone and checked who sent her a message. After reading it, she smiled at the message, remembering the time she used to talk to a mysterious guy nick named Myst and how he used to comfort her.

_**I'm fine Myst. **_

_**Haru, I now u btr than dat. Tell me wuts wrong. **_Haruhi bit her lip. Of course Kyouya would not be satisfied with her reply.

_**It's just 2 much u no? I jus don't know who I am anymore **_Haruhi stared at her phone. She did it, she just told somebody her worries. What was she thinking asking Kyouya what to do? It's not like Kyouya would provide an answer for her. Haruhi's phone rang and eagerly, she opened the message.

_**Haru, u r u. don't let other people tell u wut 2 do or how to act. Just b urself.

* * *

  
**_

1. Ranka did NOT sell Haruhi. Ranka just likes Kyouya and Yoshio Ohtori likes Haruhi. Why not get te two engaged before Tamaki realize that he loves Haruhi?

Umm… I need the beta, can any1 help me?

P.S. The poll on my profile is still open. With Kyouya in the lead.


	16. Chapter 16

Culture Clash Hogwarts

It had been one month since the Japanese muggles were allowed to stay in Japan. Many people in the Wizarding World were relieved when they heard the Daughter of the Dark Lord- the Satan's Spawn, the heir of Slytherin- had left Europe. Though Harry wouldn't admit it in his letters to Haruhi, he was also glad that she had left. Harry didn't hate Haruhi. In fact, they get along pretty well and he doubted that she was the kind of person who would even hurt another person; muggle or not. He was glad that she was away, because at least now she was thousands of miles away from those who made wrong assumptions about her just because she was Voldemort's daughter. She was also far away from Death Eaters, and Voldemort himself.

Honestly, it was also a relief that he didn't have to look out for Haruhi as well. Everybody knew that Draco Malfoy had been trying so hard to gain her trust and attention, more likely as a way to suck up to Voldemort. It appeared that you could never be too young to be a Death Eater.

Harry had been writing to Haruhi on a weekly basis and he could tell by the way she wrote that she's been thinking of Malfoy. It was pretty obvious, because some of her letters. "Draco would be pissed when he found out I'm writing to you instead of him" and "I just saw this new candy and bought it for you guys and Draco". Harry told Haruhi that she should stop talking about Malfoy but Haruhi replied that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get Draco out of her mind. He immediately showed the letter he received from Haruhi to Hermione.

"That git!" Hermione exclaimed as she browsed through the letters.

"Who?" Harry and Ron asked in unison.

"Malfoy! He must have done something to Haruhi to make her think of him all the time." Hermione read as Haruhi describe Draco's hair before looking away in disgust. "I'm guessing Draco gave her a love potion."

"That ferret! I swear I'll kill that-" Ron shouted.

"You two would do nothing." Hermione said. "This has nothing to do with both of you. Think about it; what would people think if you beat the crap out of Malfoy? People already think that she potioned you, Harry. Look, our first priority right now is to give Haruhi an antidote. I'm going to the library, you two stay put."

"But Hermione, we can't let Draco get away with this!" Harry said.

"That maybe so, but Haruhi was the one Draco tricked, not you. Let her be the one to punish Draco. Besides, don't you two have to finish that essay for Professor Snape?"

"Well we were actually wondering-"

"Exactly. Finish those essays and don't expect me to let you copy from my essay." Hermione said before she dashed toward library.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo

Asia was a beautiful high school student who was very fascinated by martial arts, Mori concluded. He watched as both Asia and his cousin, Mitsukini tried to teach Haruhi Fujioka the basics of martial arts.

"No you're supposed to bend your knees before you flip your opponent over." Hunny tried to explain to Haruhi.

"You know what? Let's forget this exercise and do some drills." Asia suggested. "Before we do the drills, we have to do some stretches first."

Haruhi sighed in relief as she gathered her belongings and changed into her black shorts and plain t-shirt. Stretching was her favorite part of the whole workout Asia, Hunny and Mori placed her under. Stretching relaxed her muscles and the hurt she felt while stretching was the good, relaxing sort of pain. They started with simple stretches, then to complicated looking ones, and lastly the real complicated ones. The pain Haruhi felt afterwards was everything but relaxing. Asia made her do drill after drill, made her run 300 meters 3 times at full speed, and lastly, the work-out ended with 3 sets of 25 leg lifts and 3 sets of 20 push-ups. (1)

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo

Hikaru and Kaoru Hatachiin felt helpless. Ever since they had come back from Hogwarts a few weeks ago, they couldn't help but notice that Haruhi, the first person they care about other than themselves, was depressed. They knew perfectly well what Haruhi was depressed about. Haruhi had just confirmed that she was indeed, the Dark Lord's daughter. At first they thought that the idea was bullshit and knew that Haruhi also thought so. Then they found out that Haruhi really did have magical powers. It was ok back then. Okay, so Haruhi was a witch, but that doesn't mean that she's the Dark Lord's daughter!

Then one day, Haruhi came to school depressed. Immediately, the twins tried to cheer her up, but she wouldn't budge. During host club Haruhi was so depressed that the club was closed down for the day in order to avoid suspicion.

_Flashback:_

_"Is there something wrong Haruhi?" Kaoru asked gently. Haruhi shook her head as she hugged her knees._

_"Haru-chan, you know you can tell us anything." Hunny encouraged. Haurhi shook her head again._

_"My daughter is upset! Come, forget all these idiots and tell Daddy-" Tamaki started._

_"Will you stop calling me your daughter?!!" Haruhi screamed as tears ran down her cheeks. She wiped away her tears while muttering "Sorry, I didn't mean to scream at you. Umm… I need to go. There's umm… a sale on fresh fish today." Haruhi gathered her belongings and dashed out of the Music Room. _

_"What happened?" Tamaki asked to everybody. He looked at his best friend who seemed to know something and disturbance was written all over his face._

_"Kyouya, do you know anything about why Haruhi was depressed?" Tamaki asked._

_Kyouya shook his head. "No, I don't know anything." He lied and resumed working on club finances. _

_Hikaru clenched his fist, walking toward Kyouya, then grabbed his shirt violently. "What do you mean you don't know anything?! Are you not Haruhi's fiancé?! You two are practically married! As her fiancé, aren't you supposed to look out for her?!" _

_Kyouya straightened his face. "Normally, a man would look after his fiancé but our case is different. We were forc-"_

_"You don't have to lie to us Kyou-chan" Hunny sighed._

_"Yeah. Who do you think you're fooling?" Hikaru asked. He let go of Kyouya's shirt._

_"Kyouya, we know that you care about Haruhi more than you would ever admit." Kaoru reasoned. Hunny grinned._

_"Right Kyou-chan, you don't have to lie to us about it. We also know that even if you know what's wrong with Haru-chan, you wouldn't do anything about it. Please tell us what's wrong with Haru-chan. We don't like seeing her like that." And I know you don't like it either. Hunny thought._

_Kyouya eyed the petite senior. He wanted to tell him that he was right, and that he was wrong. He did tell Haruhi his feelings, long ago in fact. He just didn't know if Haruhi believed him, especially after the way he treated her before. But they were right; he wouldn't comfort Haruhi. Not because he was too proud, but because he didn't know how. Being concerned and sympathetic was not his style, and Haruhi would not tell him what she was thinking, not with the current relationship they have. Looking back to the way Haruhi acted, he really hated to see her like that. He hated seeing her like that, depressed, distant, dead; what her kind would describe a person after they received the Kiss from a dementor. He wanted to see her innocent smile again, her natural charm, her passionate eyes. As much as he hated to admit it, the only choice he had was to tell his friends the truth so that they could comfort her on his behalf. He sighed. There was too much drama going on and it was all because of that blonde idiot who call him his best friend. No matter; what's done is done but that doesn't mean he'd forgive him. That blonde idiot would pay dearly for dragging them to the magical world. _

_Kyouya straightened his face, looked at his friends menacingly and said, "If I tell you what's wrong about Haruhi, would you stop bothering me?"_

_The host club nodded._

_"Fine, but once I hear anyone of you talk about Haruhi's less than pleasant behavior, I would personally make sure that you would be sent to the jungle of Brazil where you would spend the rest of your lives doing back-breaking work." Kyouya smiled evilly. Ranka-san called me the other day…"_

The whole club was in shock when they found out that Haruhi was adopted; their worst fears were realized when they found out that Haruhi was, in fact, Voldemort's daughter and now the twins were scared. No, they were not afraid of Haruhi; they were afraid of what their host club's very own Dark Lord would do if they did not comfort Haruhi soon. Kyouya tried to make it subtle but it was pretty clear that he wanted the Host club to comfort Haruhi. Why wouldn't he just do it himself? He would definitely score some points that way. But oh well; it was better to make them look like the good guys than him. The question now is how? They never experienced anything like what Haurhi was going through and they were not really the type of people to give her any advice.

_Tap, tap, tap. _

The twins turned around to find Hedwig, Harry's snow white owl, tapping on the window. Kaoru took some snack for Hedwig and fed it to her as he ruffled her feathers. Harry and Haruhi had been contacting each other through Hedwig, but since Hedwig had to fly long distances each time, communication was slow and the Host club bought Hedwig a cage so that she could rest and recuperate.

"Hey Hedwig, how are you doing?" Kaoru greeted in Japanese. Hedwig looked at him with morbid curiosity. Didn't the Japanese know that a European owl did not understand Japanese? Hedwig ate her snack as Kaoru retrieved Harry's letter and a flask, carefully wrapped and packed around Hedwig's neck.

Hedwig never gave a letter to anyone other than the intended receiver, but this time, her owner, Harry Potter specifically said to give it to Haruhi or one of her friends in Japan as soon as possible. Surely these twins count as her friends because they acted friendly towards her.

Munching on her snack, Hedwig let Kaoru (and she knew this because Kaoru always treated her with more finesse than Hikaru) take the letter and vial she was delivering. She crooned as Kaoru pat her gently and placed her on her cage. Cheshire smile appeared on the twins' faces as Kaoru held the letter. They have never held one of Haruhi's letters from Harry before. Who knew what was written inside? Sure, it's illegal to read other people's letters but European wizard laws were different from Japanese muggle laws, right? Besides, it's not like they cared about the rules before, so why start now?

Hedwig flapped her wings violently as her caged rocked from side to side before her cage dropped to the ground as she watched the twins in horror.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo

_Owowowowow! _Haruhi thought as she walked carefully towards the 3rd music room. After training for two hours, she'd switched back to her Ouran uniform and hoped that she could rest at the Music Room for an hour or so. Asia and Hunny made her do grueling workouts during her first day, and every muscle in her body ached. Her abs arms, legs and thighs all hurt and every time she lifted her foot, her legs ached. She tried to focus her mind on something else but the only thing that came to mind was Draco Malfoy. She shook her head; if it's a choice between thinking about the pain and thinking about Draco, she figured that thinking of the pain would be much better- but one step forward said otherwise.

"Haru-chan!" The twins said in unison.

Too tired to do anything else, Haruhi gave them a smile and sat down on the couch. She immediately knew it was a mistake because her sore muscles flexed as she sat down.

"Haru-chan, guess what? Hedwig came today and she brought you a letter from Hogwarts." Kaoru said.

"Just put it over there, I'll read it later." Haruhi groaned.

"Fine, is it okay if we read it for you?" Hikaru asked.

"Do what you want, I don't care." Haruhi said mostly because she was too tired.

"Okay, 'Dear Haruhi, we miss you here, blah blah blah. When are you… blah blapidy blah blah." The twins read in unison.

Haruhi chuckled.

"This is boring, let's burn it." Hikaru said. Haruhi's eyes widened.

"Don't you two dare burn…" Hikaru took out a lighter.

Hikaru burned the letter, feeling satisfied with himself. Now, Haruhi would never know what Malfoy did to her. Of course Malfoy did something unforgivable but Haruhi had enough things to deal with.

"Chillax Haruhi. You look tired Haruhi. Here, drink some iced tea." Hikaru said.

Hikaru took out the vial hidden in his jacket and poured the vial's entire contents on her iced tea.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo

Over the past few years, Kyouya learned to expect anything and everything when he opened the doors of the Third Music Room. Once he'd run into Tamaki wearing something unexplainable. Kyouya did what he knew was appropriate; close the door and walk away. It turned out that he lost a bet with the twins, that idiot. Kyouya saw several other scenes while in the Host club, but he was not prepared to see a nice surprise when he went back to the Third Music Room to retrieve the club customer record for the day. The student council needed his help; he always knew that the student council president was incapable of doing his job. Not only did he have a weak body, he always seemed so fragile and sickly. Anyway, he had to leave club management to Kaoru since Tamaki was obviously incapable and the third years were about to go to the school dojo to train Haruhi. They had to make sure that nobody was around when they trained Haruhi and they also had to wait for Haruhi's friend who apparently loved to study martial arts.

On that day, the student council only needed some advice about the upcoming school festival. The school festival was still months away but the student council had to prepare early in order to get things in order. On that day, for the first time in a long time, Kyouya saw Haruhi smile. At first Kyouya did not believe it but soon, Haruhi laughed, a small but genuine laugh. It had been a while since Kyouya heard her cute laugh and he never thought that he would miss it so much.

"Oww! Hikaru stop tickling me!" Haruhi laughed. "Seriously, that hurts!"

Haruhi smiled, clutched her stomach and looked at Kyouya standing at the door. She gave him a smile just because she felt good right then and she would not let some guy bring her down. Kyouya was no less surprised by Haruhi's actions and he stopped himself from smiling back but he could not stop himself from thinking how cute she looked.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo

Draco Malfoy was not obsessed with Haruhi. He's simply just voicing his opinions with her. As a pureblood, he should really discuss his ideologies with non other than the Dark Lord's daughter. At the very least, she should share her father's ideology but she firmly stood her ground that Muggles are important to society. Draco argued with "What did they contribute to society other than pollution?" Haruhi made several arguments that Draco could honestly did not recall because he was too busy admiring her face as she made her argument. How can someone be so cute when they were so aggravated, Draco didn't know. Truth to be told, he liked arguing with her. While everyone else was bowing to his every whim, Haruhi was not afraid to voice out her opinion and he was not afraid to argue with her either.

Draco's biggest concern, however, were the muggles she keep by her side. While most of them were idiots, two of them were a big threat. One was the tall, quiet guy who looked more intimidating than Crabbe and Goyle combined. Oh sure he had a nice face but anyone who saw him exercise would know that this guy was strong and he could easily throw a first year across the lake if he want to.

Another one was the one that looked like Harry stinking Potter. He was not as buffed as the first guy but there was something that told him that the guy was danger. He gave off the same air of superiority as his own father.

He was easily the most calculating teenager Draco ever saw. All Draco could say was that guy was not normal. If only that guy was pureblood like him, Draco knew that they would be friends immediately. Maybe if he wrote a letter to his father, he would allow him to be friends with this mysterious muggle. He certainly could learn a thing or two from that Asian.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo

Why didn't she notice it before? He was very different from everybody else in the Host club. His cool voice, his perfect face, everything about him was all work of art once she observed them properly. Why did she spend days thinking of Malfoy when she could admire this gorgeous man pursuing her since the beginning? Behind his cold and calculating exterior, he was caring and very trustworthy. Why didn't she see it all before?

"I thought that you might want to watch this movie." Kyouya said.

He handed her the DVD case.

"The DaVinci Code?" Haruhi asked.

"It's based on the theory that Jesus fathered a child with Mary Magdalene."

"Wow, this movie must made a lot of Christians mad." Haruhi said, her eyes were wide with fascination.

"It did. But honestly, I enjoyed the book and the movie. I like how the author interweaves several facts and made something entirely fictional." Kyouya said.

Haruhi studied the DVD case. Kyouya placed the DVD in the DVD player.

"Christianity and Christmas has always been a great mystery to me." Haruhi commented.

"Why is that?" Kyouya asked.

"Well for one thing, Christians celebrate Christmas on December 25th but according to the Bible Jesus was born during March." Haruhi said. "Furthermore, during Christmas, the Nativity scene bugs me a lot."

"The nativity scene was one of the most well loved imagery in Christianity. Some people feel uplifted when they see the birth of their savior." Kyouya said. He tried to suppress a smile.

"Isn't the Nativity scene supposed to be right after Jesus' birth? I just want to ask you Senpai; have you seen childbirth before?" Haruhi asked. (2)

"No I have not." Kyouya said. "But I know that it could be very unpleasant."

"Exactly, Mary should be sweaty, tired, and gross. But instead she always looked so perfect. It was like she didn't go though any pain at all! I know Jesus' special but it couldn't have been that easy to give birth to him."

"I see. You have a point there." Kyouya said.

"And would anyone really place your newborn child on a manger where all these gross domestic animals eat?"

Kyouya smiled. He loved it when she voice her opinions. He loved her innocent eyes, her caring attitude, in fact, he loved everything about her.

"Now I'm sure you're going to like this movie."

He ruffled her hair and his lips hovered above her forehead. He really wanted to kiss her right then and there. He just didn't know how Haruhi would react to that. He was no less than surprised when Haruhi leaned forward carefully so that his lips would touch her forehead.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo

"My Lord." Peter Pettigrew breathed.

"What is it?" Voldemort croaked.

"The press, they keep on mentioning this girl. They said that she's the heir of Slytherine."

"Impossible." Voldemort said weakly.

"They say that she's your daughter."

Voldemort's eyes widened. "Impossible. Do not lie to me Pettigrew."

"Ye-yes master. I was just curious about the girl right over here." Peter showed his master _The Daily Prophet_. The newspaper was old, a few weeks old in fact and Peter was curious about the girl ever since he first saw the headline "Dark Lord's Muggle Daughter". It was only recently that he managed to muster up enough courage to ask his master about the matter.

Voldemort studied the picture in front of him. The girl was short-haired, young and naïve, just like her mother. Voldemort was never really attracted to that girl's mother. She was simply a good contestant to be the mother of his children. She was pureblood, young, good-looking, naïve and strong-willed. The last two qualities made her very easy to manipulate, not once did he use any sort of magic to convince her to do anything. She was more than two decades younger than him, but that was simply because he needed a young spouse to produce more children. The Wizarding world needed more pure wizard blood and he was more than willing to comply.

Voldemort's mood swiftly changed from thoughtful to rage when he realized what the article was about. Filthy, no-good muggles, he thought. First, they took away _his_ child, _the_ heir of Slytherine away from him now they infiltrated Hogwarts! What were those idiots at Hogwarts thinking when they allowed _muggles_, filthy blooded muggles into Hogwarts? It's bad enough that they still allow mudbloods, but muggles are way out of the line.

Vodemort swore that when he rose again, he would first kill that muggle-loving Dumbledore. But first, he must retrieve his daughter.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo

(1) This is the work-out my track coach made us do every day to get in shape. These exercises were not fun at all, especially the leg-lifts.

(2) These are the questions my crazy art history teacher asked when we were studying Christian art. Believe me there were a lot worse arguments like there was no tax census and Mary is not a virgin.

While writing this, I realized how dramatic this fic had become. Honestly, I do not like it at all, in fact I want to curse my younger self for loving drama so much.

P.S. I no longer count the votes by myself. I use the poll in my profile to count the votes on which guy Haruhi would end up with.

I promise that there would be more host club/ Harry Potter interaction the next chapter. But my main concern right now is to finish this story so idk how much interaction and jokes I could squeeze in.


	17. Chapter 17

Culture Clash at Hogwarts

Cornelius Fudge looked out toward Hogwarts' Quiditch Pitch through the Headmaster's office. The office was as neat and organized as ever, several bookshelves were lined up against the wall and there were enough books inside the office for the room can be considered as a library. The smell of old books was drowned by Asian incense that was no doubt given to Dumbledore by the Asian muggles coming back to Hogwarts that afternoon.

Everything was all set for the Third Task of the Triwizard Cup and he was confident that everything would go smoothly. Medi-wizards were stationed all around the maze and he made sure that there would be enough seats for five thousand spectators. Lastly, he invited memory charm experts to erase the muggles' memories once and for all.

Mr. Fudge said to himself over and over again as if he was trying to convince himself that though it was unexpected, the muggles turned out very useful for the Ministry. While the Triwizard Tournament promoted international wizard relations between wizards in Europe, the muggle's presence promoted wizard-muggle relations not only in Europe, but also around the world. There are those who opposed with this arrangement and they were not Death Eater or Muggle haters mind you. Instead, they were merely concerned parents and citizens who think that this arrangement would put a lot of strain on the muggle's physical and mental health not to mention their school grades and family life. Cornelius agreed with them fully, that's why he allowed the muggles to stay home once they declared that the strain was too much.

As time went by, parents became concerned about their children and decided to visit them at Hogwarts. Originally, the Yule Ball would only consist of hundreds of teenagers and very few professors. Add some concerned parents to the mix then the teenagers became more manageable. They wouldn't dare do anything knowing their own parents were a few feet away. All in all, it was a very interesting experience. Yes, he said to himself, it's a nice surprise.

Cornelius Fudge did not believe that the little muggle girl was Voldemort's daughter. She was just an innocent little girl who got caught up in the rumor mill. Besides, he knew that Voldemort was dead, deceased, _gone_. Still, many people feared the young girl and people already deemed him as ignorant and Cornelius Fudge was not about to accept that. This has gone long enough and it's time for these muggles to go back to their own world, where they should be. After the Triwizard tournament, they would loose their memories of everything they have seen in Hogwarts. Why after the Third trial? Let's say it's his final gift for them, a reward for the excitement they brought this year on top of the Triwizard tournament. Besides, it's not like they would remember one of the greatest wizard tournaments in the world.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo

"Hermy-own-ninny."

Viktor Krum ran toward Hermione, his face flushed and heart racing. He knew that Hogwarts students were supposed to take their final examinations on the same day as the Third Trial so he didn't expect to see Hermione until after the Triwizard Tournament. Did she come here after her exams just to see him?

"Vill you cheer for me?" he asked Hermione.

"Of course, Viktor." Hermione said.

"Thank you Hermy-own-ninny. I'll make sure to do my best in this round…" Viktor looked at her beautiful face and awkwardly smiled. "You can cheer on Harry too if you like." He added.

"I promise." Hermione said before she gave him a hug. Contrary to popular belief, Viktor's hugs were all gentle and caring. Viktor was not really as handsome as Cedric Diggory or Blaze Zabini and Hermione had to admit that she would rather have normal guy than a famous seeker who had noisy fangirls following him around wherever he went. However, Viktor was a nice, caring and considerate gentleman behind his intimidating features and fame. He listened to every word she said and she did the same for him. He was so different from what she expected from a famous Bulgarian Seeker that she couldn't help but adore him. If only Ron was more like Viktor…

Hermione decided that she should give something to Viktor and Harry for trying their best in the Triwizard Tournament. She already knew what she would give to Harry; she'd give him the updated version of _Quidditch through the Ages. _Viktor's case was more difficult. She barely knew what his favorite things were, considering the fact she never read a single issue of _Witch Weekly _and she only had known him for a few months. Maybe she should knit something for him? After all, it's the thought that counts.

"Viktor. Come over here." Karkaroff called out.

Right beside Karkaroff were Viktor's parents who were watching Hermione with an approving look on their faces.

"I haff to go Hermy-own-ninny. Tell me if you decided to go to Bulgaria vith me over the summer." He said with another awkward smile. He promised himself that once he won the Triwizard Tournament, he would introduce Hermione to his parents. He would introduce her as his friend…after all, if he introduced Hermione to his parents as his girlfriend, his young future wife would feel awkward.

He walked away with little grace which made a lot of people wonder how someone so graceful on his broom could be so awkward on the ground.

"Wow, first the Yule Ball now he's inviting you to Bulgaria. This is really getting serious Kaoru." A slightly accented voice said.

"I think so Kaoru. I bet that he's going to introduce you to his parents Hermione. Better make a good impression on your future in-laws Hermione." An equally annoying voice said.

Hermione felt someone lean on her shoulder as if she were some kind of pole while another pair of arms wrap around her waist. It did not take long for Hermione to realize that the Japanese were back. Hermione blushed both at their antics.

"Hey Hermione, remember to invite us to your wedding!" Hikaru said with an exaggerated wink.

Hikaru's right elbow was rested on Hermione's shoulder while his head was leaning dangerously close to Hermione's. His eyes fixed on Viktor who gave them a scowl. Hikaru smiled and waved at him, infuriating Viktor even more. Kaoru loosened his grip around Hermione's waist, Hikaru however, did not get the hint and continued to tease Viktor by pretending to whisper something to Hermione's ear. _Oh boy_, Kaoru thought.

"Hey Hermione, promise us that we can design your wedding dress when you decide to get married?" Kaoru said.

"Ohh… that's a good idea, should we show people your daring side on your wedding day, or your elegant side?" Hikaru asked.

"How about my smarter side?" Hermione suggested.

"Nah, forget that." The twins said in unison.

"Oi, Hikaru! Kaoru! What are you doing over there?" Tamaki asked.

Behind him was the rest of the Host club with snacks, pillows, blankets, signs and everything they thought they would need to cheer on Harry Potter, or in Tamaki's case, Fleur Delacour.

"Nothing M'lord. We were just planning Hermione's wedding." Hikaru and Kaoru said loudly so that everyone around could hear them.

"A wedding? Oh that's wonderful! I know the perfect place where you should hold your wedding! Would you like it to be on a beach? Hawaii sounds nice and we could do it during the summer or even winter so that we could escape the terrible cold here you have in Hogwarts. Or how about in a castle? Would you like it to be in France or England? English castles are nice but nothing could compare to…" Tamaki went on.

"Hi Haruhi. When did you guys arrive?" Hermione asked ignoring Tamaki's senseless babbling.

"Just a few hours ago. We should be staying for quite a while- summer vacation started two days ago." Haruhi said.

Hermione couldn't help but notice how they looked so different from the last time she saw the Host Club. Their complexions were all better now, compared to the waxy yellow skins they had due to exhaustion. They no longer had bags under their eyes, similar to the ones she had and even under layers of clothing; it was obvious that Haruhi had been working out lately. Her muscles were noticeable; they flattered her petite stature rather than overwhelming her.

The twins were as mischievous and playful as ever. Hunny and Mori were almost the same as always only they seemed more mature, more like respectable adults. Tamaki remained his typical aloof self, which did not bother Hermione as much as it did when she first met him. Kyouya seemed different now, Hermione observed. He still possed that air of superiority, the same intimidating stature but for some reason, she thought that he looked softer; gentler some might say. He almost seemed approachable to her. Almost.

"That's nice. So are you guys are going to stay for the rest of the semester?" Hermione asked.

"What is going on here?" A familiar voice asked.

"Ron! Hey, what's up?" Hikaru said.

"Nothing much." Ron replied.

Ron looked for Harry but instead he found some other familiar faces.

"Mom? Bill?" Ron questioned. "What are you doing here? Where's Dad?"

"Parents of those who are participating in the Third Task were allowed to come to Hogwarts. Since the Muggles don't want to see Harry, we thought, 'Why not?'." Bill said.

Knowing perfectly well that they were not involved in the conversation, the host club and Hermione retreated to a vacant spot at the Ravenclaw table.

"Before I forget, Haruhi, here's your wand back." Hermione handed Haruhi a box which contained the wand.

Haruhi had no real interest in magic, therefore she would leave her wand everywhere and only bothered taking it out when Snape was nagging her to take classes. Hermione was more concerned about her wand than Haruhi herself and offered to take care of the beaten thing- which nearly snapped three times by then. Haruhi opened the box and found that her Rowan wand, 10 ¾ inches with unicorn hair core (1) was polished. _Typical Hermione._ Haruhi thought.

"So Hermione, tell us about what happened while we were gone." Hikaru asked suggestively.

"Nothing much happened, really." Hermione replied casually.

"Come on Hermione; don't lie to us! We saw you kissing with Viktor just now." Kaoru exclaimed in exasperation. "You guys should have seen it; it looked like they were going to eat each others faces."

Once the words "kissing" and "Hermione" escaped Kaoru's lips, the whole host club became interested; even some spectators. She, immediately, was bombarded with questions.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Stop spreading lies!" Hermione cried, her face red as a tomato.

The twins wrapped their arms around her once more.

"But we can't help it! After the Yule ball we couldn't help but notice how cute you are." Hikaru teased.

Hikaru pinched her cheeks in a brotherly way.

Hermione regretted that she'd spent three hours trying to look good for Viktor. She knew that the twins would go through any lengths just to dress up Haruhi and she wondered if they would do the same to her.

"Exactly! We thought that you would be a great toy for us." Kaoru said with a grin. "Hey Hikaru, now we could each have a toy! You take Haruhi while I take Hermione."

While most people were occupied about the four school champions to notice the flirtatious scene, the host club's attention were focused on Kyouya. Kyouya looked cool and composed as usual, but how long would he able to keep up his façade?

"Ehh? But I don't want my own toy! I would rather share my toy with you." Hikaru complained.

"Fine. Let's just have a foursome then." Kaoru's face looked serious.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Will you let go of me!" Haruhi exclaimed.

Even with her newly developed arm muscles, Haruhi barely managed to break free from the twins' embrace. She lost her balance after exerting so much force and stumbled on to Kyouya's embrace.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled across the room.

Ron signaled Hermione to come over, to which she obliged. Mrs. Weasley seemed cold toward her at first, but after Harry talked to Mrs. Weasley, her attitude toward Hermione became warmer.

Harry dragged the Weasley family over to meet the Host club. That of course didn't take much effort, considering the wizard family's natural curiosity toward muggles. The only one who was against it was Mrs. Weasley who was a big fan of Rita Skeeter. One by one, the Host club reintroduced themselves to the Weasley family who shook their hands enthusiastically.

"Hello, my name is Haruhi." Haruhi said to the shocked and alert Weasley's.

Haruhi almost had enough with all these witches and wizards and their attitude toward her. If she didn't grow up in a polite society she would have screamed, 'Yeah I'm the Dark Lord's daughter, and you are on my list of people to kill!' ages ago. But she didn't. She grew up in a society known for it's polite culture. Damn Japanese customs…

"Haruhi is one of the kindest people I know." Harry said.

"Not to mention the cutest." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

Hikaru reached out to hug Haruhi but he stopped when he noticed that Kyouya was glaring at him.

"Geez Kyouya-senpai! I'm just playing around!" Hikaru said defensively.

"Hey Haruhi, what happened to you?" George questioned.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"He means, you got more muscle on you." Fred offered,

"Oh, I was trained by the devil." Haruhi said casually, without a hint of malice.

All eyes were now focused on her or Hunny and his cousin Mori.

"What do you mean you were trained by the devil?" Ron asked.

"I mean that my friend Asia the Demon trained me."

"How could you say that? Asia is a very nice girl." Hunny complained.

"Yeah, to you. You don't know her as well as I do,_ and_ you're an athlete. You don't understand the training she put me under." Haruhi shot back.

"Come on, you're exaggerating. How bad could it be?" Hikaru wondered aloud.

"Not that bad? She made me run a whole mile _before_ and _after_ workout." Haruhi whined.

"So? We run two miles before and after practice." Hunny replied.

"That's because you're athletes; your body is used to this kind of torture." Haruhi reasoned. "Either way, that girl is a devil. Let me tell you a story about when she was training some eight year-olds in soccer. One time, she had to go early to get some medicine for her sister and she ordered them to do some laps. After she bought the medicine, she passed by the field to check on her boys, only to find them sitting around doing nothing. They saw her and decided quickly to hide behind bushes. The next day, she locked up all of the boy's equipment in a storage room at the park where they meet, drove them all the way to the mountains. She kicked them out of her car and told them 'You're workout for today is to run from here all the way back to the park.' A little boy said that if they do that, then it would be night by the time they arrive and do you know what she said? She said 'Well you better run faster.'" (2)

"Come on, that's a lie. You're just kidding Haru-chan" Said the kings of mischief.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Haruhi retorted.

After realizing that Haruhi was telling the truth, shivers ran up both the Weasley and Hatachiin twins' spines. If this girl was willing to do something so cruel to a bunch of eight year olds, what kind of training did she put Haruhi under?

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo

"Is there anything bothering you Hermione?" Kyouya asked.

While the host club was busy listening to Haruhi's story, Hermione asked Kyouya to talk in private. They walked out of the crowded Great hall and found an unused classroom on the first floor.

"Are you and Haruhi…together?" she asked, her face flushed.

Kyouya glanced at the girl with an indifferent look on his face. The almost-pretty girl obviously did not have a crush on him or any of the host club members for that matter. Kyouya had observed her once in a while and he deducted that she was not one of those girls who likes to gossip, probably since often times she's the subject of gossip herself. This girl genuinely cared for Haruhi, who naturally wanted to protect her in any way possible. She was also the type of girl who liked to get her facts straight.

"No, we are not together." Kyouya stated.

Instead of looking abashed like Kyouya had expected, the girl looked calm and almost… calculating.

"That's surprising; it looked like you two reconciled your differences. You two looked very close in fact. May I ask why?" she asked carefully.

Kyouya maintained his expressionless face as he observed the nosy witch.

"We decided that it was best for the both of us if we were not together."

Kyouya's hands were buried deep inside his pocket, clutching at the velvet box which contained the ring he gave her. She returned the ring weeks before in fear that somebody would steal it, or worse, recognize what it meant. They admitted their feelings for one another but it was just too difficult to go any further.

"Haruhi told me that she talk to this guy Myst, was it you?" Hermione asked.

"Yes that's me." Kyouya said with a straight face.

After thinking about it for a moment, Hermione couldn't help but think how sweet and tragic their situation was. Hermione might be a scholar who relies on reason, but she was a girl. Here are two people who cared about each other, who understood one another yet their lives were so different from both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds that they couldn't be together. In the Muggle world, the boy was too rich while the girl was too common. In the wizarding world, the girl was the heiress of a horrible legacy while the boy was forbidden to even know what kind of world she lived in. Tragic, really. Sweet, but tragic.

If Hermione was like Lavender Brown or Parvarti Patil, she would think it the must be the most romantic story they'd ever heard. Hermione on the other hand was bothered by the situation and in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but be thankful her life was not half as complicated as theirs. Not to mention as corny.

"She cared for you from the start." Hermione stated.

Those words made him want to smile but he kept his impassive face straight.

"Perhaps."

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo

As some members of the Weasley family toured their old school, the host club was bombarded by the wizard press. By the time the interviews finished, it was almost time for the Third Task to begin.

Every single person on the stands had been to other sporting events, and often times she found herself cold, bored and deaf from all the screaming fans. This time, on the other hand, was even worse. It was really boring to watch the Third Task to say at least. The four champions would go inside and look for the Cup while the audience had stay outside and wait …and wait …and wait.

Sounds boring doesn't it? But thank God for the Host club. If not, then the whole Hogwarts population would be bored to death while waiting to know who the winner was.

She was sitting on the stands surrounded by good friends and the Weasley Family. Though it was almost summer time there in the U.K., Haruhi was freezing. Kyouya had the urge to give her his coat but he stopped himself because he knew that it would ruin their façade. The magic world was filled with dangerous people such as Death Eaters and reporters, and it would be best for the both of them if they acted normal. It would be best if they acted like all those memorable moments they shared together never existed. Instead, he whispered to Mori who owned a thicker coat than him and asked him to lend Haruhi his cloak.

"Open up your eyes and see like meeee!" Tamaki sang.

"Hey Tono, who sang that song?" Hikaru asked.

"A dear friend of mine, a talented young man named Jason Mraz." Tamaki said dramatically

Hikaru gave him a friendly smile. "Really? Let's keep it that way." Hikaru's face straightened so fast that it was considered funny.

"You're just jealous that you couldn't sing as well as _moi_."

"Who would want to sound like a dying rooster?" Kaoru asked.

Tamaki retreated to his corner of woe and started mumbling in Japanese and French.

"Is he going to be okay?" Bill Weasley asked.

"Don't mind him; he does that all the time." Hikaru said.

"You see, Tamaki-senpai is very unique. Just watch, in a few minutes he will be his usual hyper self." Haruhi offered.

"Hey does anyone want to sing a song?" The child-like senior asked. He pulled out the guitar he brought along with him.

"You play the guitar?" Ron asked.

"Well duh Ron. Why do you think he has a guitar?" George Weasley jabbed.

"Of course everyone in my magnificent club, no, our magnificent school, play at least one instrument. After all, a good Asian gets perfect grades, could play at least five instruments and play a sport." Tamaki said, flipping his hair in a proud way.

"You're lying." Hermione accused Tamaki.

"No Tamaki, I was hoping that someone here could play." Hunny said.

"Here, let me have it."

Bill took the guitar and started playing some song by a Wizard that the Host club didn't know.

Out of nowhere, Draco cursed like there was no tomorrow making everyone look at him. He was rubbing his burnt arse and start looking around for a cluster of red heads he knew was responsible for this. He jerked forward when he saw two red headed twins with Chashire smiles plastered to their faces. He was about to lunge at them when his father stopped him with his cane. Draco looked at his father with surprised eyes, the man who hates muggles more than himself, was protecting these filthy creatures? But the look on Lucius Malfoy's face told him that his father was not protecting the muggles, but the family name.

Draco remained standing as he waited for various ministry officials to finish inspecting the explosion right below his seat. Sooner or later it would be obvious that the muggles did it and he couldn't wait to see what would happen to all of them.

Now that adrenaline flowed on their veins, the Hatachiin twins need something, anything to do so that they wouldn't burst out laughing and arouse suspicion. The twins grabbed a brush and started brushing Hemrione's hair. Hermione was about to protest but the twins mumbled something on her ears that sounded like _sponsor, spew_ and _house-elves_.

"How much?" Hermione asked.

"One thousand yen." Kaoru offered.

"Think about it Hermione, one thousand for your spew organization." Hikaru said.

"And all you have to do is let us play with your hair."

"That depends, how much is one thousand yen in wizard money?" Hermione asked.

"We have no idea." The twins said honestly.

Hermione sighed and tried to do the conversion herself. Hermione might be the brightest witch of her time, but she did not memorize how much each currency around the world cost in euro. Heck even muggle businessmen didn't bother keeping up with the ever changing currency conversion. Hermione knew that one yen was barely half a euro, or was it pound? She must have a general idea of how much one thousand yen was so that it wouldn't turn out to be only one measly knut. Hermione stopped converting when she received a headache and decided that money was money and as much as she hated to admit it S.P.E.W. needed more money in order for it to be taken seriously.

"Fine do it." Hermione said.

Hikaru and Kaoru beamed as they applied some hair product Hemrione was not familiar with and brushed her very bushy hair. Two gorgeous men brushing your bushy hair in front of everyone to see was embarrassing to say at least. Not to mention it was very painful.

"Hey guys, I have a riddle for you." Haruhi said.

"A riddle? How lame." Hikaru complained.

"You're just saying that because I know you couldn't answer the question." Tamaki said. "Come on my dear Haruhi, tell us the riddle that I will surely solve."

"So there's this man who live on the 40th floor of a building. He has a job he hates but only he could do. He hates it so much that he jumped of the building but the moment he jumped of, the phone rang. When he heard the phone, he instantly regretted jumping off the building. Who is this man?" Haruhi said.

"Is he George Bush?" Hunny asked.

"Nope."

"Batman?" Mori asked.

"No."

"What's a phone?" Bill asked.

"It's short for telephone." Ron explained to his brother.

"Is it a scientist?" Kyouya asked.

"No."

"Is it an Auror?" Ginny Weasley asked.

"It's a MUGGLE riddle Ginny." George Weasley teased his sister.

"Why would an Auror want to kill himself?" Fred asked.

"Wait, I'm thinking…:" Bill Weasley said. "Oh!" Bill's eyes widened.

"Did you get it?" Haruhi asked.

"I think I do." Bill said.

"Don't say it, just wait." Haruhi asked. "I'm surprised Hermione haven't solved it yet." Haruhi said.

"It's just hard to think when two people are pulling your hair." Hermione winced.

Out of nowhere, Hunny's stomach grumbled loudly.

"I need some thinking food, Haru-chan!" Hunny whined. "Do you think we could buy some?"

Haruhi chuckled. "Fine, I'll get you something from your bag." She quickly stood up.

"You don't have to do that Haruhi." Mori said, shocking those around him.

"Don't worry Senpai, I don't mind." Haruhi said before she skipped away.

After what felt like hours, Hermione had tears on her eyes because the twins brushed her hair so painfully.

"Your hair have so many tangles, do you even brush it?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes I do brush my hair."

"Well you're not brushing it enough. It looks like you only brush it every few weeks." Kaoru commented.

"Do you even use shampoo and conditioner?" Hikaru asked.

Hermione blushed in both embarrassment and anger. These two men made it sound like she didn't know basic grooming. She may not care for her looks, but at least she knew how to take care of herself!

"Will you two stop! I won't let you two play with my hair anymore if you don't." Hermione warned.

"Fine, fine." Kaoru said.

Kaoru took out a pair of salon scissors and started cutting some split ends and he cut away some hair so that her face would be framed by gorgeous side-swept bangs. They added some sprays that made Hermione cough before Hikaru gave her a mirror.

"We're finished, Cinderella." He teased.

Her long hair was cut all the way to her shoulders, while her hair was still unbelievably curly and thick, the twins managed to tone them down to soft curls. Though they didn't do much, the effect was noticeable.

"We didn't do much because we think it's just a waste of time."

"We would rather for you to be pretty for a year than gorgeous for one day." Kaoru shrugged.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

It was the most amazing thing Haruhi had ever experienced. It was better than when she won that scholarship to Ouran. Better even when Kyouya kissed her tenderly on her lips. She passed by dead bodies, dead Healers and she honestly didn't care. It's as if all her worries were wiped away, leaving nothing but vague, untraceable happiness as she obey the soft whispers on her head.

_Go inside the maze. Find the Cup._

Haruhi dodged several obstacles and managed to find Cedric Diggory talking to Harry Potter while an unconscious Viktor Krum lay down on the cold floor.

Why is he unconscious?

_Never mind that, just go follow Potter. Run! They're about to grab the Cup! Run! Run! Run girlie RUN!!_

Haruhi's legs ran as fast as it could. Funny, Haruhi never knew she could run that fast. It's as if she was flying. Haruhi's finger managed to touch the cup before the three of them were transported to a graveyard.

"Where are we?" Harry questioned with a groan.

The three of them looked around the abandoned graveyard; the grass around them was overgrown and unattended. There was an outline of a fine old house on the hillside other then that, however, there was nothing.

"Where are we?" The question was repeated by Haruhi.

Cedric looked down at the Triwizard Cup and then up to the other two.

"Did anyone tell any of you that the cup was a Portkey?" he asked.

Harry and Haruhi shook their heads.

"What are you doing here?" Cedric asked Haruhi.

"I don't know, I just remember looking for some food then this voice… It's weird but I could hear someone's voice in my head and my body acted on its own." Haruhi said. "Do either of you guys know where we are?"

Cedric eyed Haruhi suspiciously and so did Harry.

"Nope, no clue." Harry said.

"Wands out?" Cedric asked.

Harry and Haruhi nodded and they pulled out their wands even though neither Harry nor Haruhi knew how to defend themselves.

Haruhi looked around indifferently, letting her instincts figure out what to do next.

"There's someone here." Haruhi said quietly.

The three of them watched the figure drawing nearer, walking steadily toward them. Neither of them could make out a face, but they knew that the figure was carrying something that looked like a baby.

"Excuse me miss, do you know where we are?" Haruhi asked the figure.

Harry blinked his eyes a couple of times. He had been too transfixed with the moving figure to notice that Haruhi walked toward the figures to ask where they were. The baby gave a low chuckle and Harry was about to laugh at Haruhi's actions when Harry's scar exploded with pain. Harry never felt anything like it before. His scar was so painful that his wand slipped from his fingers as he put his hands over his face; his head was about to split open.

"_Kill the spare."_ A high, cold voice said.

"_Avada Kedavra"_ a second voice screeched to the night.

A blast of green light blazed through Harry's eyelids and he heard something fall to the ground beside him. The pain in his scar burned like never before and then it diminished. Afraid of what he was about to see, he opened his eyes.

There was Cedric, lying on the ground beside him, completely still. Haruhi walked curiously toward them in a casual manner.

"Hey Cedric, what's wrong?" Haruhi asked.

"He's… he's dead Haruhi." Harry was in shock.

"You're lying. How could a man die after he was hit by a light?" Haruhi forgot that this was magic and not a flashlight.

Harry didn't say anything. How could something as simple as a green light could kill thousands of people? How could people just take another person's life just by uttering two words?

Haruhi crouched down, pressed her ears near Cedric's mouth so she could hear him breathing. He wasn't. Next she pressed two of her fingers to his neck to check his pulse. He had none.

"There's no use Haruhi, he's _dead_." Harry said.

Haruhi and Harry stared at Cedric's body, shocked and wide-eyed. Harry felt himself being pulled to his feet, the short man already put down his bundle and he was dragging Harry to a marble headstone. Harry saw the name upon it before he was slammed against it.

**Tom Riddle**

The short man was now conjuring up some ropes around Harry, tying him to the headstone. He tried to struggle but the man slapped him with a hand that was missing one finger. Harry knew immediately who it was. It was Wormtail.

"You!" he gasped

Harry struggled against the chords but it was no use, they were too tightly bound. Wormtail walked toward the wide-eyed Haruhi who was still staring at Cedric's body.

"What are you doing Wormtail?! Stay away from her!!" Harry screamed.

Wormtail ignored Harry's screams. He dragged the shocked girl to the gravestone right next to Harry Potter and bound her the same way he bound Harry. Lastly, to shut Harry up, Wormtail took out some black material and stuffed it inside Harry's mouth.

Haruhi never saw death before. She was not innocent to the sufferings of the world. Her mother-no her adopted mother she corrected herself, died when she was still young. She was aware of all the people suffering in the world because they were born in a poor family. She never, however, saw anyone torture another human being before. She never would think that someone would kill a human being in cold blood the same way that short man killed Cedric.

She didn't know how to react, she wanted to scream and run away, but to where? She was stuck in the middle of nowhere and one of the two who could help her was dead while the other was bound up to a tombstone. If she struggled, would the short man kill her the same way he killed Cedric?

Haruhi never thought that she would see the day where she would come face to face with a serial killer, a short and mousy one at that. Suddenly, those days with the host club weren't so bad anymore. She would rather have the twins give her a full blown make-over than be sitting there right now. She tried to imagine the twins fussing over her the same way they did a few moments ago with Hermione. On second thought, maybe her present situation wasn't so bad after all.

Haruhi snapped out of her thoughts. People in black robes and masks were lined up in a circle around her. Right beside her was a tightly bound Harry and a man-no a _monster_. The monster had the palest skin Haruhi had ever seen, red eyes that needed some eye-drops, he had no lips and his eyes were more squinted than an Asian's. (3)

"I see that my daughter is awake now." The monster said. "I was hoping that you would stay dazed while I take care of my little friend over here." He gestured toward Harry.

So this was Voldemort. Haruhi studied him with indifferent eyes, waiting for anything to happen.

"I guess that it can't be help. Come on Harry, face me and duel like a man. Let's make this quick, I don't want to keep my daughter waiting."

Haruhi watched as the monster and Harry dueled against each other, both magically and mentally, almost numb to what was going on.

"_Avada Kedavra" _

"_Expillarmus" _

The two spells met in mid-air, canceling each other out. Soon, projections of different people appeared. The projections protected Harry, especially the female one. Cedric's projection on the other hand asked Harry to bring his body back to his parents and Harry agreed. When Harry was given the chance to flee, he hesitated about leaving Haruhi behind.

Haruhi watched Harry carefully; he was so close to escaping but then he stared running toward her. Wasn't the Avada Kedavra spell the one that killed Cedric? Couldn't Harry see that Voldemort was trying to kill him? Why was he running toward her instead of running for his life? Haruhi heard of Harry's tendencies to think of others before himself. Was he coming after her? But that was stupid! If he rescue her, she would have to go through Voldemort and his followers, the chances of them making it out alive was very slim.

"Forget about me Harry! Just leave!" Haruhi screamed.

Harry hesitated for a moment but continued to find a way to pass the Death Eaters and rescue Haruhi.

"Leave Harry! Leave!" Haruhi screamed on the top of her lungs. She felt someone cover her mouth but in desperation she licked the person's palm and even tried to bite it. It was no use because the person was ignoring her.

Harry sprinted toward Cedric's body and _Accio_ the Triwizard Cup. He was transported just before Voldemort was given the chance to attack him.

Haruhi couldn't be happier to know that Harry was safe. If it weren't for the chords that bound her to a gravestone, she would be dancing of joy.

Voldemort screamed in rage and Haruhi couldn't help but notice that she was now all alone against Voldemort and his minions. What would happen to her now?

"I see that you have befriended my enemy." Voldemort sneered at Haruhi. "And I bet that you love muggles as well, don't you my daughter? I wouldn't be surprised if you do, after all, thanks to my faithful servants you had been living with muggles all your life without knowing your birthright."

Haruhi said nothing. She just looked straight at the monster with indifferent eyes.

"Tell me, what's your name?" He paused and looked at his servants. "See what all of you caused me to do? I have a teenage daughter and I don't know her name."

The Death Eaters kept looking down.

"My name is Haruhi." Haruhi said strongly, determined to break the awkward silence that made the Death Eaters uncomfortable.

Voldemort stopped glaring at his servants and focused on his daughter.

"Was that an Asian name? Have you been in Asia all this time?"

Haruhi nodded. Voldemort observed her muggle clothing, judging her with a disapproving look on his face. He shook his head in irritation.

"You're fashion sense needed reworking as well. I guess it couldn't be helped when my faithful followers let muggles, filthy worthless _muggles_ to raise a child of someone as great as myself." Voldemort hissed.

His followers all looked down and did not dare to raise their heads.

"How do you suggest fixing this problem, Lucius?" Voldemort asked the man that looked very much like Draco Malfoy.

Lucius said nothing.

"How about you? Nott? Crabbe? Goyle? How do you suggest fixing this problem my faithful followers dealt to my daughter?" Voldemort asked the masked men.

The three men said nothing.

"We have no choice but to educate her about our world." Voldemort said. "One of my followers should be kind enough to volunteer, because surely this task is not going to be an easy one and I would reward those who would handle such a task."

Some Death Eaters' eyes widened. Their eyes were filled with desire to look good in Voldemort's eyes.

"It looks like I won't be searching that long to look for a teacher for you, my daughter. Be prepared to leave the muggle world behind." Voldemort said out of practicality.

He knew that transition between the muggle world to the wizard world would be hard, it was even hard for him. It was difficult to leave everything you knew for something completely unfamiliar so he would be lenient to his daughter during this transition period.

Haruhi closed her eyes, completely shocked by what she heard. Would she really have to leave the muggle world behind just like that? Would she be able to see Otou-san, her neighbors or even her friends again? What about Kyouya? When will she ever see that perfect face again?

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo

I will not lie; I'm in love with Viktor Krum. Not the romantic kind, but I love Viktor's character so much right now. I know he may be ugly (in the book, but in the movie he's HOT), but I how he's such a gentleman.

1. I changed Haruhi's wand from rosewood to rowan because I learned that the Golden Trio's wands were based on the Celtic calendar.

2. This came from a real life story of my head couch. Just change the eight year old boys to varsity cross country runners and replace Asia as a cranky old Mexican man, then you had the whole, real life story.

3. These comparisons are purely comical. I had no intentions of writing delicately in this passage. I skipped through Voldemort's revival because we all knew how it happened.

I have a confession, I had a bad feeling that I portrayed Haruhi as a bitchy princess. I'm sorry. And is anyone here ship Scorpius/Rose?

As for the ending, this is how I always wanted it to end. Ever since Haruhi became He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's daughter, I always knew that this would happen.


	18. Sequel

To my faithful readers,

Even though you followed this story for two years and gave you a sad ending, you still consider this story as a good one and asked for a sequel. And I, your humble servant and story teller, is proud to say that Haruhi survived a year with Voldemort and is now on her way to Hogwarts. Please follow her story in the sequel "Angel in the Dark".


End file.
